Challenge in Love and Basketball
by RenaissanceGirl14
Summary: Kyo is back to being a girl but a new rival arises not only challenging the team but also creating problems between Kyo and Chiharu. A challenge beyond their control takes place and the fight for their pride and love begins.
1. A new rival

**Well this is my ever first story. I planned on posting this up sooner but school...what can you do right? (sigh) I am really tired especially after basketball practice and All-Region(orchestra thingy) We didn't get home-well I didn't get home until ** **12:00** **midnight****!! I was sleeping in all of my classes the next day. Ha ha! I almost got in trouble too. Okay enough yapping on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**RenaissanceGirl14 does not own Girl Got Game or it's characters, except for the mysterious guy at the end...heh. **

**Chapter 1:** A new rival appears

"Chiharu wait up!" Kyo said catching up with a brown-haired guy wearing a sports jacket. When she caught up to him she was taking deep breaths.

"Wow this must be some sort of miracle for you, getting here early and do you have to call me that?" Chiharu said blushing a little while looking around to see if anybody heard that.

Kyo stood up straight with a smile on her face ignoring what he said first knowing it was a cover for calling him by his first name, "Well we are boyfriend and girlfriend so why wouldn't I?" Chiharu's frown came into its usual place as he starred at Kyo. She had her amber long coat on with her white scarf covering her thin small neck. Sometimes he couldn't help starring at it; but since it was covered by the scarf he wasn't distracted as much.

"So why don't you have practice this morning?" Kyo asked putting aside the unanswered question.

"Oh we have practice after school now. The coach thought it was a good idea since most of the guys were half asleep during morning practice." They had presumed their walk and were now just a block away from their school entrance.

Kyo sighed nostalgically, "Dorm life was _the_ life! I still wish I lived there." Chiharu glanced at her, she had a dreamy look on her face, "Part of the reason wouldn't be living with me would it?" Kyo smirked. "That would be the main reason." They both stopped and looked at each other. The more Chiharu looked into her chocolate eyes the more he started to turn red. "Just shut up shorty." He turned away and started walking to the gate. No sooner did he hear Kyo laughing behind him that he turned back around annoyed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!! Can't! Stop! It!" she was soon bending over holding her stomach. Although she immediately stopped when she felt a deadly shadow cover her and soon found herself face to face with an angry Chiharu. "I said shut up and what in the hell is so funny?!"

She grinned and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. "Your face is what was funny. Come on we're going to be late." She walked past him with all smiles. Chiharu was still frozen in his place before he slowly turned back around and continued his path to the school gate blushing.

IN THE CAFETERIA

"KYO!!!!!"

"Wait hold on-waa!!" CRASH! Once again Akari had attacked Kyo with one of her death hugs, more like tackles. "Jeez Akari, can you warn me before you tackle me to the ground?"

"Tee hee. But you're one of my close friends Kyo! Here sorry, I'll try hard to not tackle you next time." Akari held out her hand to help her up, but before she could a pair of big hands grabbed her from under her shoulders and lifted her up. "Kensuke don't do that! You scared me!" Kyo said dusting off her skirt.

"Why? I'd give any chance to help a cute girl like you Kyo." Kyo quickly blushed and Akari gave a little "oh" of surprise. "HEY! Yura what did I tell you about flirting with Aizawa?!" It was Chiharu.

"Relax Chiharu I already know that you own her." Kensuke smirked when he saw Chiharu turn into a tomato. "Ha ha! Like I said relax." he walked over to their table and sat next to Imai.

"Yeah Eniwa you should relax, it's not like he's out to get Kyo. I mean you guys make a cute couple!" Akari said walking away also and sat next to Kensuke.

The couple were silent both sinking in the comment Akari said. "Hm, funny what Yura said. Don't you think?" Kyo said. Chiharu looked away, "Come on, we should eat before lunch is over." He walked to where everybody was sitting and Kyo followed with a knowing grin on her face.

"Hey did you guys here? There's a rumor going on that there is a new school. And they say that they have a killer team." Hamaya announced to everybody. "Oh yeah I heard that their team captain is named Takeshi." added Yura.

"Takeshi Tenjo? _The _Takeshi Tenjo?" Imai asked, "Wasn't he from Okinawa? I read about him in Basketball Soul Monthly; it said that he has won three championships. What's he doing here?" Hamaya shrugged, "How should I know, but I think we got a new team in the league. Some of the guys saw them practice, they say that Takeshi makes whatever basket, doesn't matter how far or from where he shoots!"

"Calm down Hamaya, whoever this guy is he's no match for our team." Kyo said

"Well we'll see when we play them. Never underestimate a team, especially a new one. We don't know what we are up against." Imai said with a serious face.

Everybody nodded and switched to another topic.

-After school-

Kyo slammed her locker shut and started heading over to the gym. Tsuyaka-senpai announced that they had practice today up until 5:00pm. _What a drag! Why does Tsuyaka-senpai have to bring up another practice? I'm on my period this week and I really don't feel up to running. _Kyo was too busy complaining that she didn't even notice someone had just turned the corner. WHAM!

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" Kyo hastily started picking up the scattered papers from the floor. "That's okay I wasn't really watching where I was going too." It was a boy, he had a white t-shirt that said "The Strong Survive" in red bold letters, and black basketball shorts along with black court shoes. He started helping Kyo pick up her scattered papers. It wasn't until they were finished that Kyo got a good look at him; he had dark brown hair, green eyes, and she also noticed that he had a silver ring on his right index finger.

"Hi, um I'm Kyo Aizawa, I've never seen you around here before; you new?" Kyo asked.

"Oh yes, but I don't go to this school, I'm just here to visit my uncle." He replied.

"Oh I see, well um I gotta go, I've got basketball practice." she said fixing the rest of her papers and jamming them inside her sports bag.

"Oh really, you play basketball? Cool. Interesting sport basketball." he said looking Kyo over as she finished stuffing the rest of her papers in her bag.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. As I said I've got practice." She looked back up missing the look he had just given her.

"Okay see ya." Kyo started walking down the hall and out the doors before she realized that she hadn't asked the name of the guy. But when she turned around he was gone. She shrugged it off and headed for the gym.

* * *

**Kind of short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. We need to have more stories for Girl Got Game!! We don't have that many. Although I am starting to see more people post up their stories and I thank them. Oh and you should take a look at Wosao's stories, and also ** **darkwing13** **Kingdom**** Hearts story ' What is True Love?' **

**Again tell me what you think and please leave a review! --**


	2. A step up in love

**Hey everybody!! Sorry I didn't update soon enough. I was planning on updating a week from the first chapter, but All-Region came and then right after that I had a tournament for basketball. -- It was not a good week for me. Plus last week we all had to study for exams that were coming up. But now I'm back and ready to post up. Oh and I tried fixing the summary but it wouldn't let me. Something about an error so I just gave up. Okay now on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: RG14 does not own Girl Got Game or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **A step up in love

It was a long afternoon of practice and Chiharu and Kyo were on their way home together. The only reason they were alone was that Tsuyaka-senpai had to go to her doctor's appointment and couldn't walk Kyo home.

"Hey Chiharu," Kyo said and of course Chiharu flinched at hearing his first name from his girlfriend Kyo. "How come you never call me by my first name?" Chiharu's flinch was worse this time but it also came with an oncoming blush.

"Since we are boyfriend and girlfriend we should, I mean I'm already starting to call you by your first name, so why don't you do the same?" Kyo tried again but to no avail, all she got was silence. She sighed and gave up; she knew it was pointless. "Well if you don't want to talk about it then I'll drop it."

_Why does she have to ask that question? I mean, I know we are girlfriend and boyfriend, but I just can't seem to bring myself to call her by 'Kyo' _(sigh)_ I'm just a coward._

Chiharu looked back at Kyo, she seemed to have given up. _Man, why can't I just call her by her first name?! Come on Chiharu! Stop being a wuss!_

Chiharu started trying to speak, "Um….uh…….K…Ky..." But before he could finish, "Oh look! There's a soda machine! I'm so thirsty. Chiharu do you want anything?" Kyo asked running to the machine that was next to a bus station. When she checked if he wanted one, she saw him on the floor.

"Eh? Chiharu, are you alright?" Chiharu got up and walked over to her, "Yeah, I'm alright." He said sulking.

_Stupid coward. _He said to himself as he told her which one he wanted. They both sat down on the waiting bench that was for bus stations and sipped their sodas. Across from them there was a small park that had several children playing in the jungle gym, and a couple more in the sandbox. The silence between them grew comfortable, enjoying each other's presence. A light breeze was blowing and mixed with the smell of a bakery that was near by. The fresh-flour-air blew their hair to the right as they watched the children playing.

A few minutes passed when the ice cream man came around and all the little children and their moms where gathered around him in seconds. That's when Chiharu got an idea.

"Hey do you want an ice cream?" Kyo took a pause before answering, "Uh yeah sure." _That was unexpected._ She thought as Chiharu told her to stay there and wait for him. Of course there was still a long line when he got there so she knew it would take a while. She relaxed and put the soda next to her on the bench. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back against the bench and started taking a light doze when she heard someone say, "You alone?"

Kyo looked up to find a guy with a cap and jacket on. Right then and there she got a feeling that he was not good news. "No I'm with my boyfriend. He's buying me an ice cream." Kyo took a glance at Chiharu, but he was too busy to look over to where she was since he was close to loosing his patience. She started getting uncomfortable as she noticed that the guy was looking her up and down.

"I know a place close to here that sales ice cream. Why don't you ditch him and go with me instead?" the guy had come closer. Now Kyo was 100 sure that this guy was a hardcore pervert.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay with my boyfriend."

"Oh come on! I don't bite." He had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up from the bench. "Hey! I said no!" Kyo struggled and tried to pry off the guy's hand. "Come on, we'll only be gone for a few hours." This time he applied more force and grabbed at her scarf.

"I said no!!" He tore off her scarf and now began with her coat. She hastily looked around for Chiharu but it seemed that the ice cream man had moved farther away, since they had stopped him close to the street and wanted a safer spot to run his business.

_Curse that ice cream man! Of all times why move farther away from me?!_ Kyo thought as she grabbed at the guys hand which was now closed around the front of her coat.

"Let go of me you creep!!" she gasped as she felt his hand close hard around her breast. That's when she lost it, she kicked him where it really counts and when he bowled over from the pain, she kicked him again, although it was a bad idea. Right when she was and inch away from kicking him, he grabbed her ankle and brought her to the ground. She screamed as she felt herself fall down, and tried to turn back around, but felt him press down on her.

_Oh no! This is it!_ She screamed inside her head but when she waited for the most dreadful thing to happen it didn't. Instead she heard a muffled thump and felt him fall down next to her. He was unconscious and when she looked for her savior, it was the boy she had collided with in the hallway.

"It's you!" Kyo was lying on her back propping herself up with her elbows when she noticed who it was. He gave her a smile that she admitted was one heck of a smile, and took the hand he offered to her.

"Here's your scarf." He handed her the white scarf back, "You should be more careful, this city has a lot a perverts like him."

"Thanks, um you never told me your name." She noticed that he had green eyes.

But they were interrupted by Chiharu who had been looking for Kyo.

"There you are! Where have you been?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw the unconscious guy on the floor. "What happened? You alright?"

"Yeah, this guy thought he could take me for granted. But he came and saved me." Kyo pointed to the boy next to her.

"I was just passing through; you've got one attractive girlfriend there. Make sure you keep a close watch on her. There is bound to be more guys like him around." Kyo blushed at his compliment and Chiharu grew stiff.

"I'll see you guys later." He waved and walked away.

The two of them stood there in silence (A/N: there seem to be a lot of silences.) "It looks like you had a party while I was gone." Kyo sensed a great chill coming from Chiharu.

_Oh no, not again._ She thought regretfully. "You're wrong, I hated every minute of it!!" she said praying that he wasn't going to get into one of his "moods"

"That compliment didn't seem like you hated it." He now had a dull look in his eyes. Kyo couldn't believe it. Was Chiharu Eniwa actually jealous?! This thought quickly made her feel warm inside.

"Don't tell me that you're……" Chiharu looked at her a bit confused. Kyo took a closer look at him, "You are!"

"I'm what?" he asked. Kyo pointed a dramatic finger at him, "Chiharu Eniwa is jealous!!!" He blushed instantly, "No I am not!!! Who said I was?!" Kyo grinned from ear to ear.

"Your face says it all." She teased and started dancing in a circle chanting "Chiharu's jealous." Little by little Chiharu started loosing his patience and when he couldn't take it anymore he burst, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP KYO!" he immediately covered his mouth when he realized what he said. Kyo stood there baffled at his sudden outburst.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Chiharu wagged his head from side to side still covering his mouth. "YES YOU DID!!! YOU SAID MY FIRST NAME!!" Kyo jumped on Chiharu although it wasn't a very good idea.

Chiharu let out an oof of pain as he fell with Kyo on top of him.

"Ha ha! I'm so happy Chiharu, you said my first name!!!" Kyo's face was so close to Chiharu's that it took him a while to respond.

"Get off me! You're heavy!" This was a lie of course; Chiharu knew that he could pick up Kyo with one hand. He found out when she fell asleep on one of the benches during practice and he picked her up when she fell, still asleep.

"Oh sorry." Kyo got off him but she still had that idiotic grin on her face. "Jeez! Did you have to jump on me? Now I got my basketball jacket dirty!" Kyo giggled and completely ignored him. She did her chant from before but now the words were, "He called me Kyo"

"Seriously quit it Aizawa. Don't get used to hearing that often." Kyo stopped her chant when she heard this. "What?! But why can't you just call me by 'Kyo'?"

"Hm what happened to that ice cream I got you?" Chiharu ignored her and went back to the bench. He had gotten her an ice cream sandwich.

"Here, I bought it for you so you better eat it." She didn't take the ice cream though, "Don't ignore me Eniwa! Why can't you just call me Kyo from now on?"

"Why do you keep on asking that question? Is it so important that I call you by your first name?" Chiharu shot back getting annoyed with her whining. "You already know my feelings so what more do you want." This time he took it too far. Kyo was about to respond when she held back. She had already explained why and wanted to know why he needed it to be repeated. Her jolly feeling she had a little while ago simmered to nothingness and was replaced by that exactly. The empty feeling grew like when you're starving and you feel the emptiness in your stomach, but this was worse.

"I…thought……….I already…..told you." Kyo mumbled her head showing her sadness as it sagged down. Chiharu didn't hear this and asked what she said, but instead she said "I'll see you later, you can leave me here or else you'll get home very late." She instantly started walking to the direction to Tsuyaka-senpai's house.

"Wait are you sure," Chiharu caught up and was trying to stay with Kyo, "there might be more guys like that around. I don't mind…."

"I said its fine so you can go home now." Kyo's brusque answer surprised him a bit and before she picked up her pace and left him behind, he thought he caught a glimpse of a tear running down her cheek. He stopped where he was and watched her walk away, wondering if he had seen right. When he was sure that that tear was real he felt guilt drop in the pit of his stomach, although he could not find the reason why he felt so much like a criminal. He stood there standing with his feeling of guilt and took a last look as she turned a corner. That's when he felt the urge to go after her.

Kyo wiped a fallen tear from her cheek as she slowed down her pace. She was so depressed that you could even see it physically in her eyes. Instead of the bright chocolate color, they were a dead, dull brown. She knew that Chiharu was dense and always shy but sometimes he took it too far. Too far this time actually, she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come after her at all to make up loose ends. He just seemed that type of guy. I mean all she was asking was calling her by her first name. Is that so hard? Supposedly for him.

She sighed and opened the gate to Tsuyaka-senpai's house. When she opened the door she saw her dad on the living room couch watching a basketball game. He turned when he heard the door open and smiled at his only daughter, "Hey Kyo how was school?"

Kyo did not notice that her dad realized something bad had happened and just gave a feeble 'okay' She trudged up to her room and lazily closed her door. She dropped her bag next to the desk and fell on her bed, face stuffed in pillow. She started thinking about her depressing moment with Chiharu and even though she did not want to even touch on that subject she couldn't stop replaying it in her head. When she felt that she was about to actually break down she forced herself to think about something else. That's when the mysterious boy that she met in the hallway and saved her life, popped into her thoughts. She pictured his face in her mind: his brown hair and leaf-colored eyes. Who was he and Kyo couldn't help but consider the fact that he was pretty cute. Right when that thought crossed her mind her door banged open and in came Tsuyaka-senpai with a towel wrapped around her long, slim body.

"Kyo!! You're home!! I got the most brilliant play while I was in the bath!! It's like the Speed except when we do the swing we add an extra p…" she stopped talking as she noticed that Kyo had her head in her pillow all through the time she was describing her play.

"Kyo. Kyo! Are you listening to me?" Tsuyaka shook Kyo by the shoulder but all she got was a muffled 'yes'

"Come on Kyo sit up straight, basketball practice wasn't that tiring."

Kyo thought of the 20 liners that they did at the end of practice and knew that that was the exact opposite.

" 'ust go 'way!" Kyo answered still in her pillow. Tsuyaka might be a pain but she knew this was not the time to scream at Kyo to sit up. She sat next to Kyo and rubbed her back gently, actually showing sympathy for once.

"Kyo is something wrong?" It took Kyo a couple of seconds until she finally sat up. Tsuyaka-senpai noticed that her eyes were a little red and sat closer to her.

"What happened?" Kyo stayed quiet. Tsuyaka grew a frown when she didn't get an answer.

"It has something to do with that porcupine." Kyo's surprised face answered everything.

"What has his pig-headedness done know?! Seriously! Is he allergic to you or something?" Tsuyaka-senpai kept on making accusations and insulting Chiharu. Kyo was trying to stop her but it took her a while since Tsuyaka's emotions where running her again.

"No it's not like that, well sort of-wait!! No. Uh. Agh!!" Kyo struggled with the words as she tried explaining. Tsuyaka just watched her as she kept on flustering, and shook her head when she was fed up.

"Look Kyo if it's really Eniwa then just say so. Don't stick up for him if he keeps on making it difficult for you. I think you should let him go." Kyo wanted to reject her statement but right then the bell rang. Tsuyaka got up but stopped at the door, "You should think about it." and left.

Kyo contemplated on what Tsuyaka said. At first she opposed the idea but the more she thought about it the more it became to be a good solution. Although before she could decide on a straight answer, Tsuyaka came back and told Kyo something unexpected.

"Eniwa's at the door." Kyo didn't move at first, she was still in shock from the words Tsuyaka had said to her. From all the people _he_ had to be the one at the door.

Kyo got up reluctantly and headed down the hall to the living room where the front door was at. All through that time Kyo was getting nervous and nervous. She really didn't want to see him right now, but the thought that crossed her mind when she saw him kept her going: why did he come back?

Chiharu looked up when he saw her and the first thing that popped out about her was her red eyes. A pang of guilt went through him when he figured out it was his doing.

"Why did you come back? I thought you'd be at the dorm already." Kyo asked crossing her arms. Chiharu didn't know if it was because of the cold or it was her cold attitude toward him.

"Can we take a walk?" Chiharu started feeling his stomach lurch.

"It's already night, and its cold." Kyo shot back.

"Just around the block, that's all." Chiharu tried again getting tenser. Kyo took about a minute before agreeing with a chary 'fine.' Kyo got her coat of the rack next to the door and stepped outside closing the door after her. They both took off and walked in silence. Kyo was beginning to think that it wasn't a good idea to agree walking with him until Chiharu finally said something, "I'm sorry for making you cry earlier on today."

Kyo turned in surprise to stare at him really wondering if it was really Chiharu walking next to her. He usually never admits anything be it apologizes or being wrong about something. Chiharu looked back at her and asked her why she was making that face. "It's just that I didn't think you noticed me crying and apologize for something that I didn't even point out."

Chiharu frowned and looked ahead of him before sighing and running a hand through his already long hair; although his hair still stuck up like always, "Look it's not like I don't notice when something is bothering you. You don't have a poker face at all."

"At least I'm open with my feelings." Kyo said shooting an arrow through Chiharu's already guilty heart.

"Okay I came here to apologize and to see if you were alright, not argue with you." He said after recovering.

"Yeah well, that's all we seem to know how to do." Kyo retorted. Here Chiharu stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry if that's what we mostly seem to be doing, and I know that sometimes I can be a little……….difficult. But that's just the way I am. Sometimes I do the opposite of what I want to do. I know its wrong but I am willing to fix it." Chiharu finished leaving Kyo baffled. In all her months of knowing him he has never said anything so refreshing. But he didn't stop there.

"So what were you crying about?" Now it was her turn to get shot by an arrow. Sadness quickly accumulated her entire body and as she turned away from him she felt tears in her eyes. After all this time he still did not know the reason of her melancholy. She was getting frustrated now and her emotions slowly started taking over her.

Chiharu tried looking at her face, "Aizawa?" Upon hearing her last name, she burst.

"Kyo!! That's all I ask and yet you keep on calling me by 'Aizawa!' What's so wrong with 'Kyo'?! Are you allergic to it or something?!!! I'm sick of you calling me 'Aizawa' as if I'm just a friend!!!! Just once could you call me by Kyo?! Jus……" Kyo's last word was smothered by Chiharu's chest as he hugged her tight. She struggled at first disgusted with him, but he held on tight to her and she gave up. Her tears quickly came down and smothered into his jacket like her sobs were. They stood like that for a couple of minutes enjoying it since it was their first time hugging each other that passionately.

"I'm sorry Kyo, I'll call you by that name from now on." Chiharu finally broke the silence letting go of Kyo at the same time. Kyo smiled at him, and slowly but steadily their faces grew closer and closer together until their lips touched. Tears fell from Kyo's eyes, but this time instead of sad tears, they were joyful tears.

* * *

**Okay I made it long to make up for not updating in a long time. So I hope you enjoy this, and I seriously hope there are more people that write stories for this anime. It's awsome!!!!!!!!!! I just wish there was an anime for this but I can't find it in Youtube. Oh well. Review please!!! That motivates me a lot.**

**RenaissanceGirl14**


	3. A Challenge

**FINALLY!! I already had this story ready a week from now but something was wrong with the website. So I had to wait until the problem was fixed. My friend told me that when I asked her. Okay I tried making this pretty long to make up for not posting up sooner. (sigh) Anyways, in this chapter you finally get to meet the mysterious guy that has come up in the past chapters. However I think some of you have already guessed who it is by now and it won't come to any surprise to you but if you don't then that's even better! Enjoy and on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: RG14 does not own GGG only Seino does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **A Challenge

"I'm open!" Kyo yelled stretching out her hand while running towards the basket.

Lola, an American girl who transferred not too long ago, passed the ball to Kyo. She grasped the ball and made one of her smooth lay-ups.

It had been two days since the heart-warming scene and all through that time Kyo has had a wonderful life. She even got a good grade on one of her quizzes in English. So all Kyo could do was to be happy.

"Nice pass Lola." Kyo said bringing up her hand for a high five.

"Nice lay-up yourself Kyo," Lola returned the high five. "I don't know how but you look like a cheetah out there."

Kyo laughed, "Well, I play my game every time I'm on the court. You're pretty good yourself. Where did you learn how to play?"

"Both of my parents work a lot so they put me in this program for little kids. When middle school came, I joined the team."

"Wow. So you've been playing ball ever since you were small." Kyo said twisting the ball on her finger.

"You can put it that way."

"KYO! LOLA! Stop talking and start practicing! Our game is only three days away!" Tsuyaka-senpai yelled at them as she supervised the drills. She is of course the captain of the girl's basketball team and also the only reason Kyo joined the girl's team. Right after she straightened things out with her dad Tsuyaka kept on pestering her about the team. Now that she was back to being a girl there was nothing stopping her from joining. Kyo gave a very enthusiastic "yippy" when Tsuyaka had confronted her about this. Kyo decided to give in and play basketball again for the next of her what……..two years of high school? She would have rather spend it with Chiharu, but Tsuyaka being her selfish-self had to push guilt in her face.

"Yes senpai!" both girls ran to the back of the line to start again with the drills.

By the end of practice everybody was breathing heavily. On the way to the lockers Kyo saw in the corner of her eye a familiar figure. She turned back to get a better look but that someone was already gone. Her brows met as she grew puzzled and dismissed what she saw.

When she entered the locker room Kyo was met by the usual din the girls make after practice. Kyo started gathering all her stuff together when Tsuyaka-senpai entered the locker room.

The noise diminished quickly and Tsuyaka took that as her cue, "Okay girls, I know that I've been working you hard in the past few days but I'm only doing this for the good of the team. Plus I received some info from the head coach that there is a new team in the district: Tsubaki Gakuen. I've already scoped them out and what I know is that they are really fast."

Some of the girls flinched. Tsuyaka catching their reaction smiled, "Yes, they are fast but we got one advantage. We've got a strong amount of teamwork." Tsuyaka curled her hand into a fist in front of her, giving a spark to her words. Kyo was expecting to hear something about her.

"So, remember practice again tomorrow and the day after that. But do no exert yourselves." Tsuyaka ended her little speech and after a few minutes all the girls were heading to the gates. Kyo said her goodbye's and headed for the guys locker room. On her way there she passed the smaller gym of the school. SWOOSH! Kyo turned to the sound of a basket being made. There in his one of many logo t-shirts stood the guy that had saved her two days ago.

She watched him go retrieve the ball he had shot and walk to the three pointer line. His shot was very good and Kyo watched him do the same routine again and again; and through all of it, Kyo was amazed at how smooth his shot was. It was like an automatic machine repeating its function over and over again.

It took him a couple more shots to find out he had an audience. He smiled a crooked smile, one that made her heart skip a beat, and beckoned for her to come in. She opened the door and walked into the gym.

"Hey." he said with his grin still on his face.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back then. I was really in for it." Kyo said.

"Don't mention it." Kyo waited after he shot the ball. "So what brings you here to the school again?"

He went to go retrieve the ball, "I'm visiting my uncle; he's one of the assistant principles in the school."

"Oh that's right. You were here last time for the same reason." Kyo said remembering from back then.

"Yup, so you just finish practice?" He shot a free throw, which of course went in smoothly.

"Yeah I'm about to go and head over to the main gym." Kyo watched him shoot another free throw. Swoosh!

"Cool, do you mind if I tag along?" He stopped shooting and looked at her for an answer.

"Uh, sure but I'm just going to meet my boyfriend. He's in basketball also." Kyo said a bit embarrassed.

"Bummer, maybe another time then." He resumed back to his perfect shots.

"Uh…ok then. See ya!" Kyo said a little flustered. The mysterious guy chuckled as he watched Kyo walk out.

Kyo hurried to the bigger gym as she contemplated on what that guy really meant by his last remark. Just then she remembered that she had forgotten to ask for his name. Oh well, it was too late now for she was already at the gym.

Inside the gym the sound of sneakers landing on the polished wooden floor mixed together with calls of "ball" and "get him." Kyo walked into the gym and sat in her usual spot in the bleachers as she waited for her boyfriend while enjoying a free basketball game. As always Imai was one of the captains for the team and Kakashi, a second-year, was the captain for the other team. Both boys lead their teams with plays that the team had been practicing, however while this was all happening, Kyo kept her eye on a certain someone, who had brown hair and was the center forward for one of the teams. Kyo liked watching Chiharu play because he played from the heart. She knew that much. For her, basketball was fun but when you've been playing it for more than ten years it starts getting kind of dull. Of course it has its moments but those kinds of moments don't happen that often.

Chiharu had just made another shot and Kyo cheered for him loudly. Even though he did not turn she knew that he heard her. She always made sure he heard her, just to piss him off. Little did she know that Chiharu secretly looked forward to her cheers. Kyo continued to encourage Chiharu until the end of practice. When they had finished she ran down the bleachers and hugged her sweaty boyfriend.

"Aizawa! Not in front of the guys!" a red Chiharu said taking a quick glance at his teammates who were already heading out the door. However Hamaya caught the couple and smuggled a chuckle behind his perverted hand. "Have fun you two!" he said with a gleam in his eye and left the gym. Chiharu shot a glare at him. He turned around to find an angry Kyo. For a moment he couldn't understand why she looked mad all of a sudden until he realized he had called her by her last name.

"Uh…….why don't you meet me outside the school gate…Kyo." Chiharu said adding her first name to make up for not saying it in the first place. He didn't risk looking back for fear of what kind of expression he was going to find on his girlfriend's face.

They both met each other as Chiharu said and started walking to Kyo's house. Of course there was the usual silence and for a while Chiharu still didn't know if Kyo was still mad about earlier. He took a deep breadth before giving it a shot, "Um Kyo, are you still mad about earlier?" Kyo looked surprised since usually she was the one in his position asking him the same question.

"No, not really. I know it's hard to change a habit in one day so I know you will call me by Aizawa a couple of times."

Relief filled him and was glad that he decided to take the risk. Kyo smiled, "Am I like that? You know I get mad very easily." Kyo said when Chiharu looked puzzled.

"No, that 's something more that I would do not you." Chiharu fixed his bag strap. "Plus you're more on the crazy side."

Kyo looked appalled, "WHAT?! I am not crazy!" Chiharu gave her a smug smile. "And what is that smile supposed to mean?" Kyo asked irritated.

Chiharu shook his head still smiling, "Nothing" and walked a little faster. Kyo had to practically jog to keep up with his new pace. "That smile does not mean 'nothing' now tell me what you really meant."

"Do you really want to know what I _really_ meant?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Tell me dammit!"

"Ok relax………" Chiharu waited to build up the suspension "I meant that you are a raving lunatic who likes bunny stuff and you have the most brutal personality I have ever seen in a girl." Chiharu dodged a punch from Kyo and grabbed her other oncoming punch at his chest.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'RAVING LUNATIC'?!! AND WHAT DOES ME LIKING BUNNY THINGS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!!!" Kyo kept on hitting Chiharu with her free hand and shouting more. Even though she was pretty strong for a girl she could not match up with Chiharu. Plus he was already used to her usual attacks, based on the past events they had together.

Chiharu watched Kyo's angry face as it kept on screaming stupid words, and a feeling came over him that he had never felt before. A feeling of passion and protectiveness that filled his whole being that before he knew it he grabbed Kyo and kissed her. Kyo's punches quickly stopped and her hand stayed where it was, on his chest. She slowly kissed him back and brought her hand into his hair. They stayed like that for a minute until Chiharu broke it with his mouth still very close to hers, "You didn't let me finish Kyo. What I was going to say next was that even though you have all of these weird things, they are what make me love you."

They both stared at each other enjoying the sweet rare moment of their relationship when they heard a cough. They both turned to find the mysterious guy from yesterday standing with his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your little plush moment, I was quite enjoying it actually…only when I imagined myself in your place." he said looking at Chiharu. One of Chiharu's veins popped out from his comment but before he could do anything the guy spoke again.

"My name's Takeshi Tenjo, and I challenge you," he pointed at Chiharu, "and your team for 1st place in the Championship!" Takeshi smirked after he finished speaking and put his hands on his hips, feeling very superior. Both Kyo and Chiharu stood there baffled and starred with eyes bulged out at the guy in front of them. However the famous Takeshi wasn't finished.

"And the prize for winning the championship will not also be the trophy, but the lovely Kyo Aizawa."

* * *

**I love the way this chapter turned out!! Actually the truth is I didn't know how to end it, but it all flowed out perfectly!! Please tell me what you think! And remember, reviews encourage me a lot!**


	4. A Glimpse of the Past

**SUMMER AT LAST! THANK YOU GOD! So here is the next chappie and sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: You know already so I don't have to repeat it.**

* * *

A Glimpse of the Past

It took a while until Chiharu reacted, but when he finally did Kyo herself ready for the worst.

"I don't think you have the right to claim my girlfriend as the prize since she is already with me." Kyo felt shivers go down her spine at Chiharu's voice. It was a murderous tone, one that she never heard him speak with.

"Oh, I know but I intend to win her myself." Takeshi replied taking his eyes off Chiharu and now looking at Kyo.

Kyo looked back at him and when she did she saw a new gleam in his eyes, of lust and deceit. She quickly turned her eyes away grabbing a hold on Chiharu's arm. Se did not like the way hi eyes looked at her; they made her feel vulnerable and weak. The thought of that made her cling more to Chiharu, feeling secure when she felt the muscles under his jacket.

"Let's go Kyo, your dad will start to worry if I don't get you home soon." Chiharu put his arm around her waist and walked around Takeshi.

Chiharu did not let Kyo go until they arrived at the front door. At first Kyo did not know what to say but she didn't have to.

"Don't ever go near that guy. Ever, okay?" he said with venom.

"Okay." Kyo said timidly. They stood there in silence until Chiharu sighed. He ran his hand through his hair, "Stupid bastard," he mumbled, "thinks he can do whatever he wants." Kyo smiled. Chiharu frowned when he saw her and asked her what was so enjoyable about it.

"I'm not laughing because of Takeshi, I'm happy because you just looked like my knight in shining armor. "Kyo saw the blush rise on his cheeks and laughed. Chiharu looked away with embarrassment.

"I don't think I'm a knight." Kyo was puzzled, and asked him why. Still Chiharu averted her eyes, "You know why."

"Well, I do have an idea." Kyo said "but if you're not a knight then what are you?" Kyo asked trying to make him speak since the atmosphere had turned from warm to humid. Chiharu turned back to look her straight in the eye, "I'm your boyfriend."

At that moment a light breeze past through them acting as the feelings that they had between them. Feelings as free as the wind and strong as any hurricane.

Kyo smiled warmly at him, "Of course you are." She embraced him and rested her head against his chest. Chiharu felt his heart race and it went even faster when Kyo smirked. She had heard as his heart beat faster, "Chiharu, Chiharu. You are still very, very, shy." Kyo poked him in the chest to emphasize the word "very"

"But that's one of your qualities that I like. Night." She waved at him and went inside the house.

Chiharu stayed there on Tsuyaka's front door step frozen by Kyo's words. Another light breeze rustled his jacket and that broke his trance. He walked back to the sidewalk and took a glance at Kyo's window. He could see her silhouette behind the light curtains. He couldn't help but think of a naughty thought about her before smiling and going back home.

Takeshi had watched them ever since the girl started throwing punches at her boyfriend. He had watched them kiss and had felt a flame conjure itself up within him. Even now as he walked through downtown he had the flame boiling inside him. He felt excited, malicious and energized. He challenged one of the most well-known teams and was already pumped up to play his game. He increased his gait, and lifted his chin higher. A smirk was plastered on his face and his eyes reflected the fire inside him. He was going to win this championship and in the process he was going to win the most exotic girl he had ever seen. Plus it helped that she was a skillful basketball player.

A group of school girls stood at a window, staring at the luscious sweets that were displayed. Takeshi flipped one of the girls' skirts up while he passed. The girl turned around surprised and shouted after him; but Takeshi didn't care, because like the old American saying goes, "sticks and stones." Although it was a quick flip of the skirt he still caught a glimpse of her panties.

He took a deep breath in and exhaled. Chiharu Eniwa was going to pay for that year of humiliation. He was sure of that; all he needed was to get his girlfriend, Kyo Aizawa……and the championship of course.

Kyo sneezed into her homework. She sniffed and looked back at her math. The problem she was trying to solve was one of the longest problems from the assignment. They were covering Polynomials; dividing them to be more precise. She sighed and banged her head on the desk. Even after Yura-kun tutored her, she still had problems concentrating on math. It was her worst subject and was barely passing with a 70. She banged her head on the desk a couple of times before getting up for a snack.

It was 7:46 pm, and she started her homework around 6:30. She came back with a coke and chips and sat down on her bed. There she munched and sipped her soda every once in a while. To get herself more comfortable she took the remote from her desk and switched on the stereo. The CD she had in there was "I Am…" from Ayumi Hamasaki. She was very popular and Aizawa liked her lyrics a lot. The last song she had on was "Still Alone" She continued eating and listened to the song. It had started at the bridge of the song. Soon the song finished and went to the next one. This song, "Never Ever" was her favorite from the album because she liked the way it started; the sound of deep water-like sounds made it sound soothing but bold at the same time.

She sighed and put her chips and her coke on the desk beside her and plopped all the way down on her bed. Kyo starred at the white ceiling of her room, she went back to the little surprise challenge that had happened an hour and thirty minutes ago. Never in her life had something like this happened to her. I mean when she was in middle school no other guy would give her a second look; she was just an ordinary girl. A plain woman, that's what she was. She often thought why Chiharu loved a girl like her. I mean he could get the most glamorous girl in just seconds, yet he picked her. Why? _That is what makes me love you Kyo._ His words echoed in her head as she remembered. A bubbly smile spread across her face. She rolled to her side and closed her eyes replaying that scene in her head. She fell asleep like that, with the music playing and her stomach full of coke and chips. _Life has its good moments I guess._

Chiharu dumped the towel he used to dry his hair on his rolling chair. The room was empty. No roommate whatsoever like in the beginning of his first year, until Aizawa showed up, changing his life forever. He shook his head at the same time splattering tiny droplets of water over his books on the desk. He quickly wiped the books with the damp towel and put them underneath the desk. His bed bounced violently as he let himself fall and grabbed one of his many magazines. Chiharu flipped through the magazine already knowing what the next page was before turning it. He never grew tired of reading the same material over and over again, but this time it really was ticking him off.

He let out a breath of frustration and threw the magazine across the room. It landed on the opposite bed from him whose past occupant was none other than his girlfriend.

He starred at the bed and his thoughts started revolving around that Takeshi guy that had challenged him this afternoon.

Chiharu's glare burned straight threw the wall in front of him as he conjured an imaginary face of Takeshi, "That stupid son of a b-" At that moment a light tap came from his door. "Come in." It was Imai.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to join us for some karaoke." Chiharu remembered back to the first time he ever went to a karaoke booth with Aizawa. That was the time that they had almost kissed for the first time.

"Chiharu….Chiharu!" He switched his attention back to Imai. "Oh um, no thanks, I've got a lot of homework today so I'm gonna have to pass." Imai wasn't surprised since Chiharu was the type to have an excuse like 'school work' just to avoid social activities "Alright then. See ya." He closed the door after him

Chiharu sighed once again and let himself fall back on his pillow. He closed his eyes but his attempt to fall asleep was futile; all he could think about was that guy.

"Dammit! Dammit all!" he screamed and hit the side of his fist against the wall. Takeshi Tenjo. Why is he so eager to challenge him? Wait……..Tenjo……..why did it sound so familiar. A picture clicked into his head and quickly got up. He opened the drawer from his desk and dug all the way to the bottom. He finally found what he was looking for and started flipping through it. Chiharu knew that he had heard the name Tenjo before. He soon found what he was looking for; his old basketball team picture. His finger scanned along the text that was beside the picture. There it was! Takeshi Tenjo. Memories started flooding back all at once, but why did he come back after all these years? Chiharu looked back at the picture and starred at the familiar face. _Why_ was he back?

At that moment his cell phone rang. He picked it up thinking it was Kyo but the voice on the other side of the line sent a shock throughout his body. "Hello Chiharu. It's been a long time." Chiharu froze and took a quick glance at the picture, "Takeshi?" He heard a laugh that convinced him that he was right. "Bullseye! So, have you got your memories back? Because mine are still intact, and I know that a hot shot like you would forget someone like me. Especially someone who didn't challenge the 'Great Eniwa' but I asure you, that is all about to change." Chiharu stayed paralyzed and all he heard next was the dead tone of the phone line. For some reason Chiharu knew he was forgetting something within the old memories he had just recovered, but it was still a little blurry.

He slowly sat down on his bed and dropped the phone. Little did he know that he was going to get more than a headache in the future.

* * *

**I know that the manga never did show whether Chiharu had a cell or not but I just put that in there because of the story outline. It was crucial to have that part! Again sorry for the delay but now I am free since it is summer. Review! There is a higher percentage of getting the next chapter if you do! So please comment.**


	5. A Detail Recovered

**Hey guys! XP I know I have not updated for like 2 months(maybe more than that)but here is the 5th chappie. I thought I would be able to have more time and inspiration in the summer but two quinces took up most of my time. -- Thankfully I got inspiration while in school...kind of weird but hey. Anyways, enough jabbering and on to the story! Oh and I'm not sure if Tsuyaka was ever in the same grade with Kyo. Even though Kyo called her "sempai" I made Tsuyaka the same age for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GGG, (this is only the fifth time and I'm already getting tired of it.)**

* * *

Kyo screamed and sat up. Her light was still on and the music had stopped playing. She looked around as she tried to catch her breath. She finally figured out where she was and took a deep breath. When her head finally cleared up she got up and went to the restroom. After splashing her face with water Kyo looked in the mirror and stared at the brown haired girl looking back at her. The girl in front of her had bed hair and her eyes where blood shot as if they hadn't had sleep in days. Her clothes were no different.

Kyo went back to her room and changed into her pajamas. She checked the clock and read 3:32 am. She cleaned up the remaining coke and chips and turned off the light. Once Kyo was under her covers she lay there trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. When she could see her own ceiling instead of the dark blanket that covered her eyes she thought about why she had screamed. However much Kyo tried to remember her dream she couldn't. She gave a sigh of frustration and turned to her side. She rarely wakes up in the middle of the night, much less waking up screaming. Even though she couldn't remember her dream she felt a foreshadowing of bad luck coming. She didn't know why or when but her gut has never been so sure. She turned to her other side and tried going back to sleep only to find more restlessness.

* * *

Kyo got up to the sound of Tsuyaka banging on her door. "Get up block-head! You're going to be late!" Tsuyaka's irritated muffled voice came behind the door. Kyo glanced at the clock and quickly threw the covers off. She was 30 minutes behind and she only had the remaining 10 minutes to get dressed brush her teeth and what little hair she had before eating breakfast. When Kyo came running down the stairs her dad was reading the newspaper.

"Morning Dad!" she greeted grabbing a toast and smoothing out the blob of jam she had scooped. "Morning Kyo, don't you have morning practice?" he peeked over his newpaper to look at Kyo.

"No, the guys have morning practice today. We don't have it until tomorrow." She gulfed down the toast in three bites. When she finished drinking a glass of milk Tsuyaka was coming down the stairs.

"You ready Kyo?" Tsuyaka snatched up an apple before heading for the door. "Yeah. Bye dad!" Kyo waved and followed Tsuyaka."Bye! Have a nice day!" he waved back over his newspaper. "Bye Mr. Aizawa! Oh and there are some leftovers in the fridge you can take for lunch." Tsuyaka suggested before putting on her shoes.

"Thanks Tsuyaka." He smiled "I'll be sure to take some."

The two girls barely got there five minutes before they would close the gate and headed for their lockers. "It's great that we are in the same class Kyo! It feels like middle school all over again!" Tsuyaka stretched out her arms and took a deep breath.

"Yeah it is, but I still can't believe you moved schools just to play basketball with me." Kyo replied.

"Well, like I said: you took the feeling of basketball with you."

"But you didn't have to make me go through something embarrassing!" Kyo yanked her locker open and stuffed her notebook notebook in her bag.

"Oh come on! You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me you and porcupine would still be playing the pretend game!" Kyo slammed her locker shut, "That may be true but you didn't have to do it all so sudden."

"You'll thank me later for this Kyo." Tsuyaka put her arm around Kyo's shoulder and entered the classroom the same way. "MY QUEE-OOF!" Hamaya's usual attempt to glomp Tsuyaka received its 1,000 punch and counting. "Tsuyaka can't you just avoid him instead? I'm afraid you will rearrange his nose to his forehead." Kyo said with a frown.

"Can't help it. That is the only way to completely stop him. Well, for a minute." Tsuyaka added when Hamaya started coming around.

"This time it only took one minute and two seconds. Five more seconds than last time Tsuyaka." Yuki, one of the girls' basketball teammates said. She was an indifferent girl who lived life the lazy way. She would sleep mostly during class, sometimes forget what she ate yesterday and daze during lectures. In spite of it all she still manages to get good grades, and remember all the plays for the team.

"So that means my punch has gotten better." Tsuyaka punched her left palm and smirked. Kyo rolled her eyes and headed for her seat.

"Good morning class." Mr. Haru greeted as he entered. "Good morning Sensei." The class chorused. Mr. Haru turned to look at Hamaya as he was still trying to stand straight. "Mr. Hamaya I suggest you take you seat and don't pretend to be sick until after my class." The class' laugh rang throughout the room as Hamaya mumbled a "Yes Sensei." before he got to his seat. When the class settled down Mr. Haru started writing on the black board.

"Today class we will be going over verbs and nouns of the English language." There was unison of complaints but it immediately died down when the teacher gave them a look. He turned back around and started writing again, "there will be a test on this next Wednesday so I advice you to study ahead of time" A crumpled paper flew from the right side of the room to the left hitting its target: Hamaya. "so you will not end up" Hamaya threw the crumpled paper back to its sender hitting the side of his face, "studying at 1:00 am in the morning. Hamaya! Takefumi!" both boys started at the sound of their names.

"If you don't want to do a five-page-essay I suggest you stop playing hop potato." Mr. Haru turned back around to look at boys. "Yes Sensei." They both said timidly. He turned back around and started writing again.

"I told you he has a sixth sensei!" whispered Takefumi. Snickers and giggles filled up the classroom.

"No Mr. Takefumi I just know because you are the only one who throws papers in this room." The small giggles grew louder. Takefumi pouted and crossed his arms. Mr. Haru turned back to face the class. "Take out your notebooks and begin copying these verbs down. I will be out for a few minutes so I expect all of you finished by the time I get back." The class agreed and began their assignment. When the teacher walked out the classroom volume increased with talk.

"Hey Kyo." Kyo turned to Tsuyaka who was next to her, "What happened last night? You came in practically glowing! Did he kiss you?! Did you go past f-mpf!" Kyo covered Tsuyaka's mouth. "Shh! Don't say it so loud!" Tsuyaka smiled under Kyo's hand "So he did kiss you!" she said when her mouth was released.

"Well we didn't kiss on the door step but we did kiss." Kyo explained. "Did you go in a corner and kiss?"

"No!" Kyo frowned but then looked around before telling Tsuyaka about the guy from yesterday. "So this…Takeshi challenged Porcupine head to win you?" Kyo nodded. "Takeshi…Tenjo. Hey! I've heard his name before somewhere but I can't remember." Tsuyaka closed her eyes searching her mind for the answer. Until a thought clicked in her head and she opened her eyes.

"Oh my God! Kyo! Takeshi Tenjo is that Auto Shooter!" Kyo went back all the say to middle school and remembered the tournament that was for boys and girls. It was one of the biggest events of the year. She can still remember the cheers coming from the gym next to theirs shouting, "Tenjo! Tenjo!"

"No way! You mean that guy who never misses a shot?" Tsuyaka nodded. Kyo suddenly remembered when she first met Takeshi in the gym. His shots were flawless and they always went in. "But why did he make Chiharu his rival?"

"I don't know. Maybe something happened between them. I mean maybe he just wants to prove himself to others; it _is_ pretty common." Tsuyaka suggested.

"I'm not sure that he just wants to prove himself. I think something else happened." Kyo said biting her fingernail while in thought. "Hmm…" both girls were off in thought but they didn't get that far before the teacher came back.

"Ok class, I have just confirmed that there will _not_ be school this Friday so we are going to have to move the vocabulary test to Thursday instead of Friday." A handful of complaints came all at once. "Or we can make the test today." The class panicked and quickly agreed to the original date.

"I thought so." Mr. Haru said with a smirk. He continued with his lecture and the usual routine of taking notes and falling asleep began. Kyo absentminded took notes but her mind was somewhere else.

Chiharu was hearing the teacher but was not listening. The call from last night took a toll on him and he had barely slept. That forgotten detail had been bugging him ever since basketball practice and as a result did badly with the plays. His coach gave him a lecture on "concentration" but Chiharu just brushed it aside. He has been trying to remember but it always slipped away; like a whole in his stomach that needed to be filled.

The bell rang and he quickly got his stuff together. Next was calculus (believe it or not he was actually pretty good in the subject) and he had that with Yura. Although he received his usual greeting from Yura, he ignored it and went straight to his seat.

Yura frowned, "I see that your usual furious aura hasn't left you." Yura followed Chiharu to his seat. "I didn't get enough sleep, that's all." Yura watched as Chiharu began taking out his books and pencils.

"This isn't about Kyo, it's about someone else isn't it?" One of Chiharu's books fell to the ground. "Dammit!" Yura laughed knowing that he was true. Chiharu picked up his booked mumbling, "Stupid photographic memory."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Kyo. Right?" Chiharu glared at him and looked away resting his chin on his hand. Yura laughed again. "You're too easy Eniwa." Yura said. "Yeah? Well sorry for being so transparent!" The class started and Chiharu and Yura took out their notes from yesterday.

Towards the end of the lecture Chiharu noticed someone walking outside. Out of habit he looked but to his surprise it was someone he least expected. He abruptly stood up and knocked his chair down in the process. All the heads in the class turned to him. "Yes Chiharu? Do you need to go to the restroom?" At the same time his calculus teacher, Mr. Tsuda asked him the bell rang and soon after Chiharu was running out of the classroom, "Chiharu! Where are you going?" Yura called after him.

Chiharu's breathes came out in short gasps as he sprinted down the stairs. _What is _he_ doing here? I thought he went to Sakura High?_

He finally got to the end of the staircase and dashed out the door. There in his logo shirt was Takeshi Tenjo. He greeted Chiharu with a grin and casually put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I feel honored. The 'Great Eniwa' has decided to grant me with his presence."

"What…are you doing….here?" Chiharu was still breathing a little heavy from his early sprint. Takeshi shrugged, "Just paying a visit to my uncle; he works as a homeroom teacher here. Oh and I also came to see how your basketball team plays."

Chiharu glared, "You bastard!" Takeshi wagged his index fingers, "Tsk, tsk. Now we don't want the 'Great Eniwa' to loose his temper again, do we?"

"Go to hell! You have no right to claim Kyo as a prize! She is not a thing!" Chiharu yelled as he finally let out all his anger.

"Actually I do since you owe me one anyway." Chiharu was dumbfounded. He finally knew that one detail and it all suddenly came flooding back to him.

"I see that you remember. Good." Chiharu looked back at him. He had a smirk on his face now, "Catch you later…Eniwa." Chiharu scowled after him but Takeshi turned back around, "Oh and say hi to Kyo for me." Chiharu's flames were literally coming out from his ears as he watched Takeshi walk away. He told himself to calm down and took deep breathes through his nose. When he got a secure control of his anger he heard his name. He found Yura running towards him, "Why did you run off? And who was that guy you were talking with?"

It took a while for Chiharu to answer, "He's Takeshi Tenjo from Sakura High." Yura's face was blank then it lit up. "No way! You mean the guy who made every single shot? I remember him on our last year of junior high; he was quite the popular guy in the sports league. He was sort of like you Chiharu." Chiharu jolted at the sound of his first name, "Since when did you start calling me by that?!"

Yura stuck his pinky in his right ear, "Kyo kind of influenced me. She asked me because she wanted you to get used to it." Chiharu sighed, "I give up." Yura grinned, "Come on porcupine head, you won't have that much time to eat lunch." The two guys bickered as they walked back to the school building. Little did they know that Takeshi had stayed.

"Kensuke Yura, the U.S transfer student and Eniwa Chiharu. Now how did that happen?" He shrugged that aside, "No worries, I have some scores to settle with the genius transfer student anyway." He strutted towards the homeroom his uncle was in, but kept in mind to pay a visit to the girls' practice before school finished.

Aizawa sighed for the 10th time of the day and poked her vanilla pudding. Her thoughts were occupied by none other than: Chiharu. Except this time it wasn't about his smell or his smile or anything like that, this time it was his past. There was still so much more she did not know about him and Kyo wanted to learn as much as she could; but knowing her boyfriend, he will probably get mad for her probing. She sighed again and said boy hit her on the top of her head, "Didn't I already tell you that you shouldn't sigh so much. No wonder you look shorter by the day." Kyo glared at her annoying yet hot boyfriend. "Sorry for sighing so much and hey, it's not my fault I'm short. I'm a girl so I'm supposed to be short, except for girls like Tsuyaka, they are lucky enough to be tall."

Tsuyaka lifted her head at hearing her name, "Did I just hear something about me?" Kyo just smiled at her. Tsuyaka gave her a suspicious look and returned back to her conversation with Imai. Lately she has been talking a lot with him. Kyo had an idea why but she didn't dare mention the notion to Tsuyaka.

Kyo finally realized that Chiharu was only drinking soda for lunch and that seemed kind of odd for someone who likes to pick off of other peoples' food. "Is that all you're having for lunch?" Kyo asked. Chiharu glanced at her before taking a swig at his soda, "I don't feel that hungry today."

"Is it because of Takeshi Tenjo?" Chiharu choked on his soda and Kyo had to pat him on the back several times, "Why would you even bring up that bastard's name?"

"Because I figured out who he is and I know that you have some sort of connection with, but you won't tell me." Kyo handed him a napkin when he tried cleaning the spray he had created. Chiharu stayed silent as he cleaned up the mess. "I'll tell you later, now is not the time." Kyo looked around the table and saw that it was mostly inhabited by the basketball team.

"So you'll tell me later?"

"Why do you have to be so nosy? That's what I hate about girls." Chiharu received a smack on his head, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Chiharu nursed the sore spot now growing on the back of his head. "What do you mean nosy?! It's called being concerned! Ever heard of that word?" Kyo yelled and crossed her arms, "Geez." Chiharu's face softened, "Sorry." Kyo smiled up at him but then felt the stares of six people. Everybody at that table had stopped their conversations to listen to the couples' little episode. Chiharu gave them a look and they instantaneously grew an interest in today's menu. "I swear." Kyo laughed and Chiharu smiled his first true smile since the disturbing phone call.

Practice for the woman's basketball team had started and Tsuyaka's whistle blew as she called for a stop. "Wrong again Miyako! You are not supposed to pass until after the second swing. The ball has to be passed from the left side of the basket all the way to the ride side and _then_ you go for it!" Tsuyaka instructed and blew her whistle again, "Okay, do it once more!" The play was run two more times before the five girls got it perfectly. Kyo was sitting this one out since Tsuyaka wanted to strengthen the rest of the team and not have to depend on just one group. The sound of sneakers scraping the hard-wood floor echoed throughout the gym. Kyo stared off into space as she thought about what Chiharu was not telling her. She has never seen him this stressed out and she was starting to get worried. She sighed again getting farther away from the real world, "I saw this cute guy in Mr. Someya's classroom. Apparently Mr. Someya is his uncle." Kyo perked her ears, "You should have seen him! He had green eyes! You think he's half American?" Tsubasa one of the starters was the one talking. She's a hyper-active girl who likes talking a lot. However she sometimes does not know when to stop talking.

Kyo scooted closer to the group of girls, "I wasn't able to talk to him but I heard he goes to a school called Sakura High." Kyo walked closer, "Hey isn't that the new school?" Rika one of the shooting guards asked, "That's right! I heard he is in the basketball team." Mako a post added. That was when Kyo jumped in, "When did you see him?" she asked Tsubasa. Thrilled for the opportunity to talk she did not hesitate, "It was last period. One of my friends got to talk to him though…" Kyo stopped listening and went back to the bench. So he is here, no wonder Chiharu wasn't acting normal. He must have met him or something. Kyo gasped, _I hope he's still not here._ Kyo scouted the area but saw no one. She sighed, what was she thinking? She couldn't be more paranoid! Kyo put that behind her and focused on the play at hand.

The rest of practice was spent running the plays for the game two days from now and running liners. By the end of practice the girls were more beat than yesterday and they all came into the locker room as zombies.

"Don't tell me you guys are _that_ tired!" All the girls gave Tsuyaka a piercing look. "I guess you did." Tsuyaka mumbled astonished by the many knifes that were aimed at here. Where once there was so much noise, dead silence filled it and all you could hear were the opening of lockers and the shuffle of books and bags as they were dragged out of the navy blue lockers. Kyo was one of the slowest ones and also one of the last ones to enter the showers. She became the last one in the locker since she let the warm water run over her tight muscles. Tsuyaka must have left already. She was probably tired of waiting for her. Kyo sighed in pleasure as the water loosened all of her sore muscles. After a few minutes she turned it off and wrapped her towel around her. She dressed in one of the bathroom stalls, and she knew no one was there but she never felt comfortable changing out in the open, especially because of one embarrassing incident that happened last year. She shuddered at the mere memory when every one saw her for who she really was.

She finished drying her short hair and started gathering her books and her bag, but then she heard a rustle behind her.

"Kyo Aizawa." She turned around to find Takeshi at the doorway of the locker room. Her heart almost popped out of her chest in suspense.

"I thought you were gone with all the other girls, but you're still here." She couldn't see his face for it was hidden by shadow. Kyo didn't answer, too afraid to say anything. Takeshi chuckled and walked in revealing his face with the sunlight rays coming from the small window to the left of the door.

"Um…uh. What are you doing here?" that was all she could manage to say. "The same reason as last time." Takeshi was still walking to where she was and only stopped two feet in front of her. "Oh." She choked out. "Well um, I got to go my boyfriend's probably waiting for me." All too soon did she know that that was the wrong thing to say because before she could move pass him he shot his arm in front of her. Kyo glanced at his arm before she looked up at him. She could not tell what expression he had, his face was blank and yet it was not. It was confusing.

"You're boyfriend can wait. There's something I want to talk to you about." Kyo racked through her brain for something to say. "I don't want to hear it."

"You are going to listen whether you want to or not." Kyo ignored him and tried going past him but to her surprise he was faster and slammed her body against her locker. She let out a yell of pain, he was surprisingly very strong. Kyo looked up at him with fear, "Let go of me!" The opposite happened and his hold on her biceps grew tighter, "Your boyfriend owes me something so pass him on this message: It's time for me to collect." Kyo's eyes locked with his and then that's when she saw it, an emotion but one of pain.

She felt his finger brush her right cheek and felt his mouth near her left ear. She panicked, and for the first time she went totally blank.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Ha ha! Always wanted to do that. So it ends here but I will try and update by next week, maybe tomorrow since I'm on a role with other stories I'm writing wink Please review and I'm terribly sorry for not updating in a long time. I'll make it shall not happen again. Adieu!!**


	6. A Threat

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long, I was originally going to update last week on Friday but my internet went down that week and it still hasn't come back since sniff Anyway, I'm working on another story so the next one might be a while but I will try my best to update ASAP! I was going to decide to put this story on hold but my friend nearly killed me when I told her so thanks to her threat this is till in action! Now on to the story and disclaimer.**

**D: I do not own this wonderful manga GGG. (How tiring it is to type the same thing --)**

* * *

**Threat:**

Kyo realized what was happening and she tried pushing him away from her, but at the same moment the door opened. It was Tsuyaka.

Tsuyaka drank in the picture and immediately went into a rage. With her killer speed she planned on making that bastard fly all the way to the end of the room but a surprise was in for her. Takeshi saw the attack a split second before and dodged the kick. It missed Kyo by inches before Tsuyaka noticed that her target had not been hit. She locked on her target again and aimed for him. Takeshi stopped the punch and swiftly threw one of his own to her stomach. Tsuyaka noticed the attack a little bit late and was only able to block most of his power but some of it still hit her right on the spot making her stop for a few minutes. She breathed heavily from the shocking powerful punch and starred at her attacker. Takeshi smirked knowing that he had gotten her pretty bad.

"I guess that's my cue to leave but we'll finish this later." His eyes landed on Kyo for a few seconds and he smoothly walked out the locker room. Tsuyaka was still breathing heavily when she confronted Kyo, "Who the hell was that jerk?!" Kyo flinched from the sudden outburst breaking her from the petrified state of almost being pulverized by Tsuyaka's foot. "Um, that was Takeshi Tenjo." Tsuyaka's eyes popped out, "No freakin' way! What was he doing here?!"

"Visiting his uncle."

"Oh sure, and he just wanted to get some lip action before he left!" Tsuyaka sarcastic remark made her breathing heavier and tried slowing down it down. "Never mind about that, just be careful from now on, and don't walk around alone anymore okay?" Kyo nodded, "Do we really have to go to that extreme?"

"Of course we do! Didn't you see how quickly he blocked me _and_ managed to hit me?! No one has passed my defenses, except my father but that's about it. There's no telling what he can do." Tsuyaka explained. Kyo stayed silent finally understanding the situation, "Okay, I'll be careful, but I can't guarantee that I will always have company."

"Just try your best, this Takeshi seems like trouble." Both girls walked out the locker room, "Oh did you ever find out what happened between him and Eniwa?" Kyo shook her head, "I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"Well I guess here is your chance." Kyo looked up to find Chiharu running towards her. He stopped right in front of her, "Uh, what's up Chiharu?" Instead Chiharu grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around checking if anything was wrong with her. When he finished he let out a sigh of relief, "What was that about?" Tsuyaka asked with an eyebrow raised. Chiharu looked at her then at Kyo, "I saw Takeshi coming out of the girls' locker room and…well, I thought…." A look of anger entered his eyes.

"Don't worry he didn't have any chance to do anything. Luckily I got there in time." Tsuyaka said putting her arms in her skirt pockets. Chiharu's eyes bulged out, "You mean he actually tried…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Actually I don't know what he was doing. I sort of panicked and…well I really don't remember that much." Kyo spoke up, but felt like she should not have said anything when Chiharu turned his gaze back to her. She put her hands behind her back and looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

Tsuyaka looked at both of them and a sudden idea clicked in her head. She smirked as she prepared to carry out her plan, "Oh! I almost forgot." Kyo lifted her head, "Forgot what?" Tsuyaka smiled back, "I need to go to the store to buy the groceries for today's dinner, but I promised Mrs. Tomoya that I would stop buy and help her with her moving. So Kyo, can you and spiky here go buy the groceries? It would really help me a lot." One of Chiharu's nerves twitched, "Spiky?"

"Sure, just give me a list of what to buy." Tsuyaka started writing a list on one of the flyers that was taped to the hallway wall. "Make sure to get the jumbo eggs okay? Your dad eats a lot for some reason." Kyo took the list chuckling, "That's dad for you." Tsuyaka turned back to Chiharu, "Make sure you take care of her 'kay spiky?" She left with a smile.

"So it's spiky now even though I have long hair huh?" Kyo laughed again and reached up to ruffle his hair, which by the way she had to tip toe in order to do. "I like your hair whether it's spiky or not. But if it was up to me, I would shave it all off." Kyo started cracking up again at Chiharu's expression. "I was kidding."

They stopped at the closets grocery store and began shopping for the food. "So what exactly do carrots help you with?" Chiharu said while inspecting a carrot from the vegetable rack. "Supposedly it helps you with your eye sight." Kyo replied as she took a look on the corn on the cob. "Hmm, you should definitely eat some carrots. It will help you to not fall on your face." Kyo's scornful glare pierced Chiharu to the bone, but it felt more like a teasing finger tickling him. Chiharu smiled breaking Kyo's mad wall instantly and making her heart back flip. Chiharu hardly smiled so that was why her heart would always do flips every time he did. However soon enough his smile turned back to its usual frown, "Hey, are you going to buy the corn or not?" Kyo tore her eyes away from him and looked at the forgotten corn in her hand, "Oh, yes, sorry. I was distracted." Chiharu raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Whatever, let's just hurry up and get anything else that we are missing."

Kyo put the corn in the small basket the store provides and moved down the isle getting the rest of the vegetables on the list. She was left with milk and pepper at the end.

"Could you go get the milk while I get the pepper? It's just down that isle." Kyo said pointing to the isle to her left. "Sure."

"I'll meet you at the registers." Kyo said waving goodbye. Chiharu did a brief wave back and went to look for the milk. Kyo went down three isles for the spices and quickly found what she needed. "Here it is." At that moment she felt a tug at her skirt. She looked down and found a crying toddler at her feet. One of her pigtails had gotten cricked. "Mommy….I want mommy." Kyo smiled and bent down to the adorable toddler.

"Don't worry I'll help you find your mommy. How does she look like?" Kyo began fixing the pigtail. The little girl sniffed, "Mommy."

"Do you know how your mommy looks like?" Kyo asked again and finished tightening the pigtail. The girl didn't answer but just cried some more. Kyo sighed, shifted the basket to her left arm and picked her up. "Shh, don't worry we'll find her. What's your name?" The little girl rubbed her almond shaped eye drying her right eye clean of salty tears, "Kanoko."

"Well Kanoko, why don't you clean those cute eyes of yours so you can see better and then you'll be able to find your mom." Kyo caught a stray tear from her left cheek. Kanoko stopped crying and rubbed the remaining tears away.

"That's better. Okay now to find your mom."

"Kyo!" She turned around to find Chiharu, and not a very happy Chiharu. "Where have you been?! I had to give up my spot in line because of you."

"Sorry, but this girl is lost and I'm helping her find her mother." Kyo brushed the little girl's bangs aside. Chiharu finally took notice of the girl in Kyo's arms. Kanako looked back at him with timid eyes and she buried her head in Kyo's neck.

"Try not to scare her Chiharu. She's just a baby." Kyo frowned at him. Chiharu sighed, "Fine let's look for her mom. Let's start at the back of the store but first do you know how she looks like?" Kyo asked Kanako again if she can tell them what her mother looked like.

"Um…mommy always has a yellow bag. It's big, like this." Kanako made a big arc with her small arms. Chiharu nodded, "Good, I guess we can take that."

Kyo and Chiharu searched all through the store but there was no sign of a lady with a yellow bag. They both met up again at the front of the entrance.

"Did you find her?" Kyo asked

"You already know the answer." Chiharu frowned. Kyo felt her skirt being tugged. She bent down and picked up Kanako, "What is it?"

"I need to go pee pee." Kyo and Chiharu both exchanged awkward glances.

"Uh okay let's go." Kyo said walking to the restrooms. They were located next to the entrances. Chiharu waited outside with the basket full of food. It took quite a while before they came back out.

"Sorry I had to help her with everything, even cleaning herself." Chiharu laughed. Kyo glared at him, "You try cleaning a toddler's…well anyway it was my first time so you shouldn't be laughing." Chiharu pat her on the head, "Just make sure you wash your hands before you eat."

"Whatever." Kyo turned away to hide her blush. Kanako looked from Kyo to Chiharu and back.

"Why is your face red? Are you sick?" Kanako's questions made Kyo blush even more. She quickly picked her up and walked towards one of the registers.

"Let's just buy the ingredients and go to the pilice station." Kyo said. Chiharu smiled, "How cute."

Once all the groceries were put into plastic bags and the amount was paid the trip to the police station began. Chiharu was carrying the two bags of food while Kanako and Kyo carried the small bag.

After walking for ten minutes Chiharu had to stop. They found a bench near the bus stop. "Are they that heavy?" Kyo asked setting Kanako between her and Chiharu.

"No, I just thought you guys might want to rest." Chiharu tried to hide the urge to massage his arms, but Kyo had noticed.

"Your arms seem to think otherwise." Kyo smirked Chiharu avoided looking at her, "Oh look, soda machine. I'll be right back." Chiharu stood up and walked across the street to the machine.

Kyo watched Chiharu's back as he ran. She sighed, "So Kanako when was the last time you saw your mom?" Kanako's blank stare left Kyo without an answer. "I guess you don't understand what that means yet."

"Drinks are here." Chiharu had come back and sat down. "Chocolate milk for you, a 100 orange for Kyo and soda for me."

Kanako smiled at receiving a treat and tried opening it with her small hands. Kyo took the drink and opened it for her. "Here you go. Make sure you don't spill."

"Okay." Kanako said and sipped from the straw. "Mm, yummy."

"Where do you think her mom is?" Chiharu asked. Kyo looked up from her drink. "I don't know, I hope the police will be able to help her though." Chiharu nodded.

Kanako yawned and closed her eyes. Kyo saw the yawn, "Are you tired?" Kanako nodded and climbed into Kyo's lap. She closed her eyes and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Kyo was surprised but welcomed the tired Kanako and wrapped her arms around her. Chiharu, as he saw this happen, was also surprised. Not because of Kanako but how Kyo looked with a child. She looked…mature and I guess you could say older. This new image of Kyo left a deep impression on Chiharu that he couldn't help but stare.

Kyo met Chiharu's blunt stare, "What?" she asked. Chiharu blinked, "It's just that…well seeing you hold a little girl in your arms; it's weird since you don't seem the mother type. You are usually flailing about like an idiot." Chiharu saw one of Kyo's nerves snap. 'Oops, went too far' Chiharu thought.

"Hold on, let me re-word that." Chiharu said hoping she wouldn't start yelling. "Seeing you in a different light is something I wasn't expecting but it doesn't mean that I don't like it."

Kyo's anger simmered downed to Chiharu's last comment. She smirked looking him full in the eye, "So…that means I am more attractive, right?" Chiharu's eyes bulged, he realized what he had said and bashfully looked away. He tried covering the gesture by taking a sip from his soda. Kyo laughed and took a hold of his hand. Chiharu looked down at their hands and then at her.

"Thank you." She said smiling. Chiharu returned the smile and squeezed her hand.

"How touching." Chiharu and Kyo both let go of their hands and faced the person in front of them. It was Takeshi in all his glory.

"You." Chiharu glared up at him.

"Yes, me. I'm sorry to interrupt you're little mushy date but I have to borrow you're boyfriend for a bit." Takeshi walked up to Chiharu, "We have some business to attend to." He looked over at Kyo. "I hope you don't mind."

Kyo looked from Takeshi to Chiharu and then got up with Kanako still in her arms. "How do I know you won't hurt him?" Takeshi chuckled.

"Oh I will hurt him, but not today. No today is just uh you could say a negotiation." Kyo was about to go against it but Chiharu stopped it.

"It's okay Kyo. Wait for me here, I'll be back." Kyo stayed silent but then nodded. Chiharu gave her a small smile before following Takeshi. However before he left she grabbed him by the jacket, "Be careful." She whispered. "Don't worry." Was his answer and kissed her on the forehead.

"You coming? I don't want to waste anymore time." Takeshi said. Chiharu walked towards him. Kyo caught Takeshi's eye and received a wink. She glared and went to sit on the bench.

"Okay Tenjo what is it you want to talk about?" Chiharu asked. Takeshi smiled before punching him in the abdomen. Chiharu grunted and bent over from the pain. He straightened up slowly, "What the hell was that for you jerk?!"

"That was just a small payback. The real thing is much more than this." Takeshi said. Chiharu grimaced, "Are you talking about the stupid challenge?"

"That plays a part to it. What I am here to negotiate deals with your girlfriend."

"I told you Kyo is not going to act as a pri…"

"Did you know that your girlfriend's dad borrowed money from a loan shark and that loan shark happens to be my uncle?" Chiharu's silent surprise made Takeshi grin, "I'm telling you the truth, in fact I got the document right here and his signature along with your girlfriend's dad's signature." Takeshi magically took out a yellow envelope from inside his jacket and gave it to Chiharu. He took it, opened it and unfolded the document. It was all true. Chiharu looked up from the paper, his anger mixed in with fear was visible in his eyes, "What do exactly want?"

Takeshi smirked, "Take up my challenge along with all the rules that come with it. If your team wins I won't tell my uncle where your girlfriend is, but if I win," Takeshi paused making Chiharu even more nervous, "You will quit basketball and break up with your girlfriend." A truck passed by honking at a stray cat that had crossed the road. Both men never broke eye contact and the calm before a storm had finished. The storm was already on its way.

* * *

**sigh the ending to this chapter was...I don't know a little bit too cliche? Nevertheless I ended. Please review and I love all my readers, you are my inspiration! . Next chapter I plan to update in two weeks from now. Next week will be my other story. I will try to keep it like that so if you'll need me I'll be half dead at my computer. --**


	7. A Rival's Relative

**Sorry I am a few days late on updating. I took a break during the Christmas holidays, that was why I didn't post up chapters. Right now it is kind of hectic with exams, upcoming competitions and basketball games. I am literally falling asleep at me desk but I had to post this chapter. I had already neglected it too much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: RG14 does not own GGG A.K.A Power (seriously I'm getting tired of typing the same thing)**

* * *

When Chiharu heard loan shark something died inside of him. He felt his body heavy as if the gravity had gone up a notch. He looked back at the papers in his hand. The tangibility of it all was real and this was not a dream. 

"I wish you could see your face right now. Priceless, in fact it would be enough retribution but for me," Takeshi shook his head from side to side, "it only acts as the

beginning of the real punishment."

Chiharu could not help but crumple the paper and throw it on the ground, "Don't give me this B.S!" Chiharu got closer to him, "This challenge is between you and me. If you have to threaten someone threaten me, not Kyo!"

Takeshi smiled and got nose to nose with him, "It's too late for that and besides I knew you wouldn't care what happened to you so I went after something that you _would_ care about." Takeshi stepped back and began to walk away. "Oh and you can keep that paper. It's just one of the many copies I have." Takeshi left with a devil's smile leaving Chiharu with his anger.

Chiharu glared down at the crumpled paper and decided to keep it. He picked it up and straightened it out. Mr. Aizawa's mutated signature was loud and clear, he had signed a pact with the devil that fool. Chiharu felt an oncoming headache and put the paper in his jacket pocket before walking back to Kyo.

Kyo met him with Kanako still asleep in her arms. Her worried face didn't make Chiharu feel any better.

"What did he want?" she asked when he sat down on the bench.

"Is you dad home?" he asked changing the subject.

"Uh, I think so, why?" Kyo asked

"If you're dad's there then we better hurry up and find this girl's parents. Who knows what he will do to me if we get there late." Chiharu said. He picked up all three bags, well four if you counted the small one, and walked in the direction of the police station. Kyo followed with Kanako still in her arms. She slowed her pace when she caught up with Chiharu. Kyo wanted to ask him about Takeshi but when she opened her mouth Chiharu had cut her off.

"How is the girl?" he asked. Kyo frowned a little but let it pass.

"She's fine, fast asleep. She is heavier than I thought."

"I can carry her for you." He said. Kyo shook her head.

"I'm afraid you will drop her. Besides you have never carried a toddler before."

"Neither have you." Chiharu retorted back.

"I'm a woman. Woman have the natural ability to take care of a child." Kyo said trying to sound smart.

"That may be right but what you said doesn't apply to you." Kyo stopped, as well as Chiharu.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a mixture of annoyance and anger in her voice.

"Exactly what I said." He answered. Kyo let air out through her nose like a bull does before charging.

"So you're saying that I am not a woman and I do not have the ability to take care of children?" Chiharu thought about it before saying "yes"

Kyo brought one fist up, "Why you little…"

"Shh! You'll wake her." Chiharu said. Kyo froze and checked on Kanako. She reluctantly brought her fist down and scowled at Chiharu.

"Wow, what a young married couple." Both Kyo and Chiharu looked ahead. There were two old ladies sitting on the bench that was 10 feet away from them.

"Are you sure they are married?" asked the old lady beside the one that had spoken first.

"Of course they are. Look they have alittle girl with them. Oh and that must be the groceries for dinner." The first old lady said.

"Both Kyo and Chiharu blushed and walked on. When they passed the two old ladies they were tongue tied. Silence seeped in and the only noise heard were the cars that would occasionally pass by.

Kyo took a glance at Chiharu. When he turned to look at her she quickly looked away. Chiharu went backt to staring ahead. He still felt his cheeks hot and tried to make them cool again, nut it didn't work. Kyo was in the same situation. She brought Kanako's head on her right shoulder to hide her face. The small movement made Kanako wake up from her nap.

"Oh sorry did I wake you up?" Kyo asked. Kanako rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gave a groggy smile.

"That was a good naptime." Kyo smiled back. Chiharu noticed that they had stopped in front of a park.

"Why don't we stop here? I'm sure she would like to play for a little while." Chiharu suggested. Kyo looked over to the swing set and nodded. When Kanako saw the rusted, blue swing set she squealed and struggled out of Kyo's arms. As soon as Kyo set her boot-covered feet on the gravel she dashed towards the first swing. A green bench was located in front of the swing set and both sat down. Kanako's gleeful giggles filled the empty playground with noise making the atmosphere alive.

"I wonder what it would be like to have a baby?" Kyo's question threw off Chiharu.

"W-what?!" Kyo ignored him and continued to daydream.

"If it was a girl I would name her Hana. If it was a boy…" Here Kyo looked at Chiharu. He stared back waiting.

"It would be Chiharu." Chiharu's cheeks filled with pink blush and he quickly stood up and walked over to where Kanako was.

"You want me to push you?" he asked her. Kanako nodded and said a very loud "Yes."

Kyo smiled and rested her chin on her hand. She knew that the only reason he got up was because he wanted to hide his rosy cheeks. Kyo leaned back against the bench and spread her legs over the gravel. The scene before her satisfied her eyes. She wished she could stop time but no one had that power.

"Woo! Waa! Ah!" Kanako's high-pitched voice rang throughout the park every time the swing went forward. Her big smile went from ear to ear making her cuter.

Chiharu caught a glance at his watch after pushing Kanako for the 10th time.

"Kyo it's ten 'till eight! We have to leave." Kyo looked at her own watch and soon became animated from her previous state.

"Oh my God! Dad will kill me! Hurry we have to take her to the police station." Kyo ran over to them and grabbed Kanako's hand. "Come on we have to go already."

"Aww! Do we have to?" Kanako whined jumping off the swing.

"Yes, it's getting late and we have to…"

"Kano-chan!" a female voice yelled from behind Kyo. She turned around to find a worn out young woman with brown short hair.

"Kano-chan! You're alright!" the woman came running with tears leaking from her eyes.

"Mommy!" Kanako let go of Kyo's hand and ran towards her mother. They both embraced each other both crying after finally meeting.

"Why didn't you stay where I left you?! I told you I would be back." The woman said. Kanako didn't answer but just kept on crying. "There, there, mommy's here so you don't have to cry anymore." She began wiping off the tears when she noticed Kyo and Chiharu.

"Oh I'm sorry." she stood up, "Are you the ones that ook care of Kanako?" Kyo walked up to her.

"Yes we are. We found her alone in the store. We tried finding her mother but no one had a big yellow bag." The woman was puzzled for a second but then laughed.

"She must have mistaken that for the store's basket. I was carrying that when I had left her."

"Oh I see." Kyo remembered the basket that she was using herself. _No wonder we couldn't find her._

"I must thank you so much for finding my Kanako."

"Don't worry about it. Oh yes I am Kyo Aizawa and the guy back there is Chiharu Eniwa."

The lady smiled, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Akane Tenjo."

"Tenjo?" Chiharu asked startling Kyo from behind. "Are you related to a Takeshi Tenjo by any chance?"

"You know Takeshi?" Kyo's eyebrows raised an inch. "Hm, your uniforms aren't the same as his." Akane said looking at Chiharu's clothes.

"We don't go to the same school and neither are we friends. So how are you related?"

"I'm his sister-in-law." She replied.

"You know that jerk?" Kyo asked with disgust. Chiharu covered her mouth and smiled apologetically at Akane.

"Sorry she just says things without thinking. We're glad that you found your daughter so we will be on our way." Chiharu dragged a protesting Kyo back to the bench where the groceries were. He finally let her go once they were out of earshot.

"You idiot you're not supposed to just insult people like that." Chiharu scolded.

"I thought you hated him?" Kyo frowned. Chiharu picked up the plastic bags.

"I meant his sister-in-law. It's very rude to talk bad about someone's relative." Chiharu gestured with his head to the small remaining bag. "Take that." Kyo grabbed the bag.

"But I still don't like him." Kyo said. Chiharu sighed, "Come on, no use explaining to you anyway." He walked out of the park with Kyo following.

When they got home the person they were expecting to get a scold from was unexpected. Tsuyaka began yelling on the spot about taking their sweet time and even accused them of going on a date instead. Kyo tried so hard to explain but once Tsuyaka goes on one of her rages (especially when she's hungry) it's kind of hard to communicate. Chiharu left with a sharp headache. Tsuyaka's shouts could still be heard from the outside and he did not get complete silence until he got to his dorm.

"Three freakin' hours it took you to buy food!! Did you know that the meat can get bad within that time?! Ugh! I can't believe you went on a date!" Tsuyaka stomped to and fro in the kitchen.

"I told you we were trying to find this little gir…" Kyo tried explaining again but Tsuyaka just wouldn't listen.

"Whatever, I guess it's better than nothing." Tsuyaka began taking out all the contents and started cooking the fish in seconds. In spite of Tsuyaka's brutal personality she was a great cook.

Kyo sighed and walked to the stairs. She was tired enough as it is with the whole Kanako thing and now Tsuyaka's temper added more to the load. She was glad to finally collapse in her soft bed and have a good rest, but then she remembered about Chiharu and Takeshi's "negotiation" she sat up and looked for her phone in her bag. She found Chiharu's name but her finger hesitated over the call button. A wrinkle between her two eyebrows sprouted as she tried to decide whether to call him or not.

"KYO! Foods ready!" Tsuyaka's voice startled Kyo. She put her cell on her desk and went down stairs. Tsuyaka must have been very hungry in order to cook food in ten minutes.

"Where's dad?" Kyo asked taking a seat.

"He went to sleep already." Tsuyaka said.

"Already? Is he a kindergartener?" Kyo looked up towards the ceiling.

"Beats me. Eat up, we have a game tomorrow, remember?" Tsuyaka put the remaining dishes and sat down Kyo scanned the food with a frown.

"Of course how could I forget." Tsuyaka began piling her plate with all the dishes on the table.

"We're playing at home so it is very important that we win." Tsuyaka stabbed at her plate and glupped down 1/3 of her food only taking a sip of water in between. In contrast Kyo picked at her food only taking little pieces at a time. Being reminded about the game did not improve Kyo's mood. Takashi's talk with Chiharu worried her and she knew that her porcupine boyfriend was hiding something.

"You look different." Kyo looked up from her plate of food.

"How so?" she asked. Tsuyaka put down her chopsticks and put her elbows on the table in front of her, crossing her fingers.

"Is your hair longer?" Kyo touched her hair.

"Does it look longer?" A glint emerged in Tsuyaka's eyes.

"Or maybe…" Tsuyaka got up and walked over to Kyo.

"Maybe what?" Kyo asked looking up at Tsyaka's tall frame.

"Kyo, you did it didn't you?" Tsuyaka crossed her arms smirking.

"Did what?" Kyo asked, her annoyance rising.

"You know…" Tsuyaka leaned in and pointed at Kyo's legs. Kyo looked down and up again puzzled but then blushed.

"Hell no! Chiharu would never…" Kyo began panicking.

"Or would he?" Tsuyaka's smirk was at its fullest, "You were gone for quite a while." Tsuyaka walked around to the other side of Kyo and put her hands on Kyo's chair. She brought her face to see Kyo's, making a black curtain with her hair. "And it doesn't take that long to do it."

"Tsuyaka stop! We did not do anything. We were late because of the little girl." Kyo tried explaining. Tsuyaka let go of the chair and went back to her plate.

"Right, and I went to Hamayas' house to borrow some of his magazines." Tsuyaka's sarcastic remark brought Kyo's annoyance to anger.

"Would you believe me if I said we met Tenjo and his sister-in-law!" Tsuyaka's smirk disappeared.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that." Kyo said seriously.

"No, you wouldn't" Tsuyaka paused before continuing, "How did you meet her?"

"Remember the little girl that we found? She turned out to be the daughter of his sister-in-law."

"Wow, what a coincidence." Tsuyaka said with big eyes. "So did you meet Tenjo when you met his sister-in-law?"

"No, we met him before her. He only wanted to talk to Chiharu." Kyo said.

"What did they talk about?" Tsuyaka asked very intrigued.

"That's the thing that is bothering the most! Chiharu wouldn't tell me anything and I know that whatever they talked about affected Chiharu and that doesn't happen a lot." Tsuyaka stayed silent. Then she stood up and began cleaning the dishes without finishing her food.

"I'll get it out of him so don't worry. I'm sure whatever has affected him has to do something with you."

"Me?" Kyo frowned at Tsuyaka's back.

"Tenjo doesn't seem like a stupid guy, so I'm guessing he's using Chiharu's weak point." A clean, wet bowl went onto the dish mat next to the sink.

"And that weak point would be me?" Kyo presumed.

"Well you are his girlfriend." The sound of ceramic hiting against each other filled the kitchen.

"But tha…" Kyo began but was cut off by Tsuyaka.

"Look" she turned around wiping her hands dry with a towel. "If you were him and you would want to hurt your enemy in any way, you would definitely go for his family, friends or for this situation his girlfriend. Like you told me this guy knew Eniwa since middle school and knowing the type of guy Eniwa is Tenjo knew that Eniwa wouldn't care about himself. So he used a different tactic."

Kyo continued to pick at her food. "But what is he planning to do?"

"The only way to find out is to ask Eniwa what they talked about, but knowing him it will probably be hard." Tsuyaka said.

"I'll ask tomorrow." Kyo said depressed. Tsuyaka continued washing dishes, but then stopped.

"What stage are you guys at in your relationship " Tsuyaka's question through Kyo off her chair.

"What kind of question is that?!" Kyo asked getting up, "And such a sudden change of topic too." Kyo added mumbling.

Tsuyaka turned back around, "Please don't tell me you are still in stage A."

Kyo's usual blush came into place and her chopsticks started picking at the food a little faster. "And what if we are?"

"Oh come on Kyo! Get in the game already! It's been what 8 months and you still haven't gotten to stage B? Oh my God, you are the slowest couple I have ever met." Tsuyaka said.

"We're taking out time, we have no reason to rush." Kyo said, "Can we change subject now? It's kind of embarrassing." Tsuyaka rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, just go ahead and do it. Then I'll be able to make sekihan as celebration."

"Tsuyaka!!" Kyo yelled. Tsuyaka put her hands up.

"Fine if you want to wait until you're an old lady to have sex, it's fine with me." The rest of the night the two girls spent arguing on that one subject. Meanwhile upstairs Kyo's father was on the phone talking with some he was not expecting.

"It still hasn't been 10 months, why are you asking for the money now?" Mr. Aizawa's head started growing beads of sweat.

_"We decided to get the money a little early. There has been a change of plans."_ A middle-aged man's voice came through the receiver.

"But, I still don't have all the money yet. Can't you give me the remaining time?" Mr. Aizawa pleaded. He glanced at the door, hearing his daughter's voice. He went to the window taking a peek outside.

_"I am not changing my mind, I will be collecting the money in three days time."_ Mr. Aizawa froze.

_"Make sure you have the money ready by the time. Oh and don't worry about looking for me, I'll find you."_

All Mr. Aizawa heard next was the dial tone.

* * *

**Collapses So...tired. NEways, most of this chapter was dialogue. but then again most of my chapters are dialogue. This one just has an extra pinch of it. Review please!!! Better chapters come faster when you guys review...for me anyway.**

**RG14**


	8. A victory and a loss

**Okay I replaced the chapter since it had a little too much mistakes in it so yeah...I really need to get myself a beta reader. I'll have the next chapter up soon and I know how much some of you readers hate to wait. I'm one myself. **

**Disclaimer: Ditto from last chapter.**

* * *

The loud whistle sounded off and the referee released the ball

The loud whistle sounded off and the referee released the ball. Both Sakura high's and Seisyu high's tallest member flew up to fight for the ball. The game started and Kyo received the ball Tsuyaka had passed her. The five Sakura basketball members were too quick and Kyo could not steal the lay-up. Instead Seisyu members got into position to carry out the play. Kyo had to yell out the title because of the crowd screaming in the bleachers. Kyo dribbled trying to shake off the girl guarding her.

"You look out of it. You sure you can play?" Her guarder said with a smug grin. Kyo glared.

"Don't think that just because of _that_ I'll loose concentration." Kyo passed to Yuki and drove in through the posts and ran to the left side of the basket. The girl had followed playing man-on-man.

"Who said anything about you loosing concentration?" Kyo stopped moving for a second and frowned at the girl in front of her.

* * *

10 minutes before…

"Okay team, it's time to get your game together and go beat those cherry blossom skanks!" Tsuyaka cheered. A chorus of "yeah's" rang throughout the locker room.

"Who's number one?" Tsuyaka asked. The team chorused back, "WE ARE!"

"WHO?!" Tsuyaka raised her voiced.

"SEISYU!!" The girls yelled back twice as loud. Kyo winced at the yelling. For some reason she didn't feel pumped up as much as the other girls were. I mean even the absent-minded Yuki was excited about the game.

The girls walked out of the locker room and jogged towards the gym. They began stretching in the hallway before doing their little run around the court.

"Kyo!" Kyo turned around and saw Akari with Chiharu in tow, running to her.

"I wanted to catch you before the game started." Akari said with a big smile.

"What's up?" Kyo got up from her warm-ups.

"Just wanted to wish you luck and brought Chiharu along to give you a bit of an energy boost." Akari winked. An annoyed Chiharu pushed Akari behind him.

"What she means is that I came to wish you luck also." Chiharu glared at Akari. She rolled her eyes and grinned at Kyo.

"Good luck Kyo, I'll see you after the game! Bye!" Akari ran away giving a thumbs-up to Kyo. After she left Kyo looked up at Chiharu. He quickly looked away a tiny blush emerging on his cheeks.

"Uh g-good luck with the game." Chiharu scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks." Kyo said not knowing that her teammates where snickering. Then one of them spoke up.

"Why don't you give her a good-luck kiss. I'm sure she'll definitely love it." Kyo turned around and glared at her friends, who were all laughing out loud by know.

"I think you guys have warmed up enough. Go inside and run the games about to start." Kyo dismissed them but with a not so decisive tone. She had a full blown blush on her face and that only made her friends laugh harder as they exited the hallway and into the now noisy gym. When they were gone Kyo sighed turning back to Chiharu. They both became nervous again.

"Ignore them, they're really crazy." Chiharu nodded shifting his feet. Kyo noticed his tenseness and chuckled, "Thanks again for coming."

"Y-yeah, well it's not like you need it." Chiharu rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well thanks anyway." Kyo grinned.

"You're wrong there Eniwa Chiharu." A female voice came from behind him. They both turned their heads to face the intruder. She was wearing her Sakura high uniform which immediately gave her away. "She will definitely need luck to beat us." The girl walked up to Kyo completely ignoring Chiharu. She was taller than Kyo by a good two inches.

"Who are you?" Kyo asked a bit peeked from her comment.

"Hitomi Tenjo, power-forward for Sakura High. I am also Takeshi Tenjo's sister."

Kyo's eyes popped out and Chiharu's body grew stiff.

"I can see from your expressions that my brother has already introduced himself. Good that makes it easier for me." Hitomi turned around and smirked at Chiharu.

"I assume this guy is…" Chiharu had his signature frown on his face. Hitomi just smiled unaffected. Her pony-tail swished as she looked back at Kyo, "your boyfriend?" Kyo was silent. Hitomi took that as a yes and took her attention back to Chiharu.

"Looks hot enough." Hitomi missed Chiharu's reaction and faced Kyo again.

"I'm not like my brother and play these silly kid games. I'm here to compete for the championship and just for that. However…" she looked back at Chiharu, "competing for guys doesn't sound so bad." Kyo was ready to punch her when the whistle announced the beginning of the ceremony before the game.

"I'll see you out on the court then." Hitomi gave one last glance at Chiharu before walking away. Her gait was more of a strut than smooth steps as if her arrogant walk tried matching up with her personality. Kyo was seething with rage as she burned her eyes on the back of her opponents head. Not only did she have to worry about Chiharu's deal with Takeshi but now she had to keep a close eye on this witch.

_Oh maybe I should ask Chiharu about his chat with Tenjo yesterday?_ Kyo looked up at Chiharu (who was still bewildered by his new dangerous admire) quickly forgetting her anger. She hesitated and shook her head. _I don't think right now is a good time._

Chiharu had gotten over the comment and now looked down at Kyo. She smiled, "I'll see you after the game." Chiharu nodded and watched her walk through the gym doors her teammates had gone through.

_Back to present_…

* * *

Kyo's body was on pause for a few precious seconds and broke the flow of the play she herself had called out. At that moment she heard someone call her name and the ball coming towards her. She sprinted but Hitomi was faster and made her first steal of the game. The opposing side of the gym filled with cheers as they saw their players head for the basket.

Kyo quickly followed along with her other teammates, but they were too late. Hitomi had already made the lay-up. The left side of the gym screamed and the

scoreboard gave them what they wanted. Sakura now had two points and Siesyu had zero.

"Let's go Kyo! Get your head in the game!" Tsuyaka yelled at her as she passed her the ball. Kyo received the ball and turned on her game mode.

The game was a heated one and kept their audience at the edge of their seats. The gym was never quiet for a second as it progressed. The score between the two teams was only five-three points apart and the lead would switch between them. By half-time the score was Seisyu: 43 and Sakura: 40. The girls went into the locker room during half-time and passed around the water bottles.

"Good work team. Even though this team was more challenging than we expected we still have the lead." Tsuyaka announced.

"They're faster than what we thought." Lola panted and took a long swig from the bottle.

"Did you see number 11? She's faster than our captain." Yuriko a post said but shut up immediately when Tsuyaka gave her a look.

"Yuriko is right though," Kyo spoke up and all eyes turned to her, "Before the game started player 11 came up to me." All the girls, even Tsuyaka, gave Kyo their full attention.

"What did she want?" Tsuyaka said sounding a bit irritated.

"Nothing really. Her name is Hitomi Tenjo." Kyo eyed Tsuyaka. Her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Hitomi Tenjo? I've heard her name before." Ito a high post said. "She was voted one of the top five in the Basketball Soul Monthly magazine for being the most improved player. She's new to the sport but I hear her brother is a way much better player." Kyo and Tsuyaka looked at each other. They both knew already who Ito was talking about.

"So that means we are playing against one of the best players in the district?" Fuyumi's realization started giving the team a loss of hope. When Tsuyaka saw her teammates' faces begin to fall she stepped into the middle of the room.

"Girls come on. Don't focus on one star player. The way to win this game is to work as a team. The only thing left to do now is to be better and faster in the second half." She put her hand out palm facing the floor and looked behind her at Kyo. She nodded and walked over putting her hand over Tsuyaka's.

"Don't let one player like her get in your way. There are ways of getting around her." Kyo said. The team nodded and all stood to join hands with Tsuyaka and Kyo.

"Teamwork on three!" Tsuyaka yelled, "One…two…three!" Their voices filled the whole room vibrating to the outside. There Chiharu was waiting and smiled when he heard them.

They came out of the locker room and each gave Chiharu a smile before heading for the gym. Tsuyaka and Kyo were the last ones to come out.

"I'll see you at the court." Tsuyaka winked at Kyo and jogged off.

"What brings you here? Again." Kyo asked.

"I just came to tell you something that might help in the game." Chiharu said

"What is it?"

"Number 11 when she is about to shoot her right heel comes off the floor. So you'll know whenever that happens."

"Oh thanks, I'll make sure to keep an eye on her foot" Kyo grinned.

"I'm being serious Kyo." Chiharu frowned and stepped closer.

"Sorry, just being me you know?" Kyo said stepping back.

"Fine but make sure you pay attention to her. She's the one that powers the team. Without her they are less of a threat." Chiharu started walking off.

"Wait!" Kyo grabbed his hood.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, there is something else that can help me in the game." Kyo began blushing. Chiharu just waited.

"A good luck kiss?" Kyo turned away too embarrassed to look at him

"No." Kyo glared up at him.

"Why not?!"

Chiharu started walking again. "You're sweaty and gross." Kyo followed after him.

"But that's not…oh come on Chiharu! Just one?"

"No."

"Please? Just one little peck on the lips. That's all I'm asking for...ugh!" Kyo bumped into him and before she knew it she was in his arms and his mouth on hers. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he stood up straight.

"There now stop talking already." Chiharu walked off leaving Kyo there. She smiled and put her finger tips to her mouth. She giggled and ran until she got to the gym. Beyond the doors she could here the crowd as they waited for the second half to start. That was when she heard the bell rang announcing that break time was up. It was time to play ball.

Tsuyaka's House

There was a loud knock on the front door when Mr. Aizawa was getting his coat. He opened it to find three men in black suits with matching sunglasses.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Mr. Aizawa?" The biggest of the three asked.

"Yes." Without warning the three men walked in. They scanned around the room as if looking for someone.

"Excuse me but you can't just walk in a person's house like that." Mr. Aizawa quickly followed them getting nervous. He eyed the threatening figures. Their built looked pretty solid even though they were covered in working suits; that gave him a little more anxiety to his already growing nerves.

"We are here because of your debt Mr. Aizawa." One of them said turning his head mechanically. Mr. Aizawa's body began trembling. He now knew where the situation was leading to. He braced himself for the worst.

"I thought I had two more days?" His voice wavered making him look like an old man. The one that spoke first faced him fully with a smirk.

"Of course, we are here to just…make sure you know how much time you have. Also to see if you are planning to run away or not." At the last thing that was said Mr. Aizawa let out a small whimper. He hastily looked around, anywhere but at the three dangerous black men. Then he heard a crash. He raised his head to see the men tearing apart the living room.

"What are you doing?!" He quickly rushed over trying to stop them but was easily held back by one of the men.

"It's just a small reminder. That's all." The same man said dropping a family picture frame of Kyo's family. Her parents and she were now covered by pieces of glass.

"Stop! I'll pay the debt! Please! STOP!" Mr. Aizawa struggled against the iron arms that were holding his arms. The only thing he could do was watch as the two demons of his devil tear apart the living room.

Kyo panted as Tsuyaka called for a time out and jogged over to the bench. One of the girls handed her a water bottle. She gulped half of it down and wiped her mouth. It was the last quarter with 2:36 seconds on the score board, the score 69 to 70, Seisyu in the lead. Although they were up to one point Kyo felt like they were loosing. Hitomi was the first girl to ever really challenge her, besides Tsuyaka.

"Kyo can you go on or do you need a breather?" Tsuyaka asked. No way was she sitting out because the only one that could stay with Hitomi was herself.

"No, I can play." She didn't want to say much, she wanted to save her energy. Tsuyaka nodded and replaced some of the girls that were playing with rested ones. Kyos canned the crowed on the bleachers and could easily distinguish Chiharu. Hitomi had taken a couple of shots ever since the second half had started but Kyo had blocked all of them, thanks to Chiharu's advice.

The referee's whistle filled the gym as he announced the end of the break. Ito, Lola, Fyumi, Kyo and Tsuyaka walked back on the court and put themselves in defense mode. Sakura had the ball and Hitomi as usual was bringing the ball in. Kyo met up with her. Sakura greeted her with a smirk before she began moving.

Kyo watched her every move, sliding with her as if they were both doing a native dance. She passed the ball to her right and stayed there apparently waiting for something. Kyo was puzzled because usually a basketball player would never stop moving. Hitomi suddenly sprinted taking Kyo by surprise. That gave her a slight opening only enough for a pass. The ball came out of nowhere as Kyo didn't pay attention and tried stopping her. Where was Ito? She was supposed to be there when someone sneaked in for a lay-up. Kyo's question was answered after the ball passed through the hoop. She cursed and glared around looking for Ito She was her on the floor holding her ankle. Kyo ran over along with her other four teammates.

"Ito, are you okay?" Kyo asked her now very much concerned.

"I think I sprained my ankle." She said through her teeth. Itmust have been a bad sprain because her eyes were closed shut with pain.

"Move aside! Move!" Mr. Asamoto helped Ito up after her quick examination and towed her to Seisyu's bench. Mr. Asamoto left to get something for her wound.

"Okay girls it's time to continue the game." One of the referees said with his whistle still in his mouth.

Tsuyaka nodded and called Yuki from the bench. "Can you play as post?" she asked. Yuki had her calm face on, "Sure."

Kyo followed them and looked at the score. It was 71 to 70 and there was only 1:24 seconds left. She took a deep breath and let it out. Tsuyaka passed her the ball and Kyo put her game mask back on. They were not in a hurry since they wanted to stall their remaining time.

When Kyo dribbled to the three pointer line she held up three-fingers telling her teammates the play. The crowed began cheering again as Kyo did complicated and quick dribbling to shake Hitomi off. After a few moves she created an opening and dribbled down the right side of the basket, faking a lay-up and passing it to Lola on the same side. A screen enabled her to run to the other side of the basket without anyone following her. If the play worked she would be going for a shot and if it didn't she had to go for a lay-up.

Kyo only had the chance to get to her spot before the ball was passed back to her by Fuyumi. The sakura player closest to her was at her a second later not giving Kyo a chance to shoot. Kyo faked the shot and passed her for a lay-up. She saw Tsuyaka blocking Sakura's post and made the lay-up without a second thought. The play was a success and Kyo could hear the crowd cheer. However she did not even pay attention to the roaring noise. Team Sakura had them already running seconds later after their small victory.

Unlike Sakura, Seisyu was playing harder defense and stuck to their players like gum. Kyo was on Hitomi once again and by the time there was one minute left both were breathing heavy.

Hitomi smiled, "Not bad, not bad at all." Kyo ignored her and stopped her from cutting to the right. Kyo used her peripheral vision to keep an eye on her man and the others around her. Two screens were used against her but she prevailed and easily moved around each of them blocking Hitomi.

Kyo's movements began getting sluggish making it harder to completely stop Hitomi and because of this the double screen she was not expecting completely defeated her throwing her to the ground. She had not even gotten up when the swish of the net was heard followed by a loud chorus from the crowd.

Kyo took the hand Tsuyaka offered and got back up. The time was now 33 seconds left with Sakura in the lead by one point. There was only one chance left for Seisyu. The noise was louder than ever as Kyo brought up the ball. Only one opportunity and Kyo was going to make sure they definitely had that opportunity. Kyo received the ball from Tsuyaka and dribbled once again to the three-pointer line. This time no play was going to take place. Instead the team was going freestyle!

The ball was passed a number of times for the purpose of breaking Sakura's defense. That was when the crowd began the countdown. With five seconds left on the clock the ball was passed to Kyo. Hitomi was charging at her and even though the shot seemed impossible Kyo shot it. As the ball soared towards the basket the crowd along with Kyo who was on the floor from Hitomi's push waited anxiously as the ball hit the rim. However the swoosh of the net never came and as the bell ringed ending the game the crowed became loud again. One side was yelling for joy and the other groaning. Kyo was on the floor, she couldn't believe it. Seisyu had lost their first game.

"It's okay Kyo, we'll get them next time." Kyo sighed and stood with the help of Lola's hand. Then the referee sounded his whistle.

"Foul on number 11 push! Two shots." Kyo stayed where she was. Lola including the whole team began jumping. Tsuyaka held the team back and looked over at Kyo. Kyo knew it was all up to her now. With the score 73 to 72 Kyo's two free throw shots could earn Seisyu the win.

Kyo took a deep breath and walked over to Seisyu's basket. The Sakura girls were there apparently trying to intimidate her. Kyo felt her own shivers as she stepped up to the free-point line. The referee bounced the ball once before giving it to Kyo. The crowd was cheering once again and Kyo looked up at them. When she finally found him she smiled. He didn't seem to react but that wasn't a problem.

The referee blew the whistle telling her to shoot. Kyo straightened up and got into position. She concentrated and blocked out the noise but before she could completely tune out everything Hitomi said something she could not ignore.

"Chiharu still looks hotter than ever, even from the stands. To bad his girlfriend doesn't match him too well."

Kyo felt something rise inside her. It took a lot to keep herself from hurting Hitomi. She closed her eyes and once again concentrated. She shot the first free-throw. A second later she saw the net move; she had mad it in! Her teammates from the sidelines, along with the Seisyu supporters, cheered. The score was tied and if Kyo missed the next shot, overtime was the next option.

Once again Kyo took the ball and got into her position. This time there was no remark from Hitomi. Kyo brought up the ball preparing to shoot. She let herself flow through the motion first bending her knees allowing momentum to start as it flowed from her legs to her arms and all the way to her finger tips. The ball flew in an arc as it came closer to the net. The ball went in.

It was a moment where Kyo knew nothing except happiness. Noise filled her ears as her teammates hugged her and patted her on the back. Seisyu had not lost but won! Even though they won by one point it was still a victory. Kyo had a big smile on and laughed on with her friends. The people began dispersing along with the teams. Seisyu and Sakura players began heading towards their own exits. However Hitomi stayed where she was. She stared at her rival with vengeful eyes.

"It's not over Kyo Aizawa." She picked up her bag and then spotted Chiharu with other men she did not recognize. Hitomi smiled before leaving knowing what her next move was going to be.

Kyo was again the last to leave the locker room after a quick change into her uniform. She didn't find Chiharu until she walked out of the gym. When he saw her he began making his way over.

"Nice free-throws." He said

"Thanks, it was a bit…difficult to concentrate though." Kyo said remembering Hitomi's comment.

"You didn't look like it." He replied. Kyo shrugged, "Oh Tsuyaka already left so…" Chiharu sighed, "We can walk I guess, it's not that far anyways." Kyo nodded, "Wait have you seen my dad?" Chiharu shook his head, "No he probably was working late and couldn't come. Did he tell you anything?"

"No, but Dad wouldn't miss my games no matter what. Maybe he was working late, wouldn't be the first time. We'll find out when we get home." Chiharu nodded and they both started walking.

Kyo's head swiveled around making sure no one was looking. When she didn't see anyone, she slowly reached for Chiharu's hand. Chiharu looked down at their hands with big eyes then at Kyo. She was staring straight ahead with a blush and a smile. Chiharu looked away and smiled also.

Kyo felt his hand squeeze hers and felt her butterflies begin to fly inside her stomach. They walked like that for some time in the night. The sky was clear and it showed a full moon tonight. Kyo saw and pointed it out to Chiharu. They both stopped and admired the moon together enjoying another one of their blissful moments.

"Chiharu…" Kyo spoke up after a while, "What did Tenjo say to you the day before the game?" Chiharu was glad for the darkness. He didn't want Kyo to know that it was something he didn't want to say.

"Listen Kyo it's something you don't really need to know. It was actually nothing really just him talking big." Chiharu laughed nervously, "That guy's really an arrogant bastard."

"Really? Then what was it that you picked up before coming back?" Chiharu froze. His heart began picking up speed. He didn't know what to say now. If he would to tell Kyo the truth she would be devastated. He didn't want to put her in that situation. Instead he tried thinking of a cover up but then Kyo's phone began ringing.

"Hello? Tsuyaka? Wait slow down, what happened?" Kyo listened to Tsuyaka's explanation. When she hung the phone up Chiharu asked what was wrong. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "My dad's in the hospital. They say he has a big concussion and he hasn't woken up since."

"What?!" Chiharu asked almost screaming. Kyo's head fell to her chest, her phone held tight against her chest also. Chiharu frowned and squeezed Kyo's hand tighter.

"Let's go! We have to go to the hospital." Chiharu ran the opposite direction they were going dragging Kyo by the hand. When they got there Tsuyaka was waiting for them at the emergency entrance. When she saw them she ran over to them.

"Finally you're here. It's not too bad but the doctor said it will take a while for him to wake up." Tsuyaka explained. Kyo walked up to her letting go of Chiharu's hand.

"What happened?!" Kyo asked. She wasn't crying anymore and had her brave face on. "When I got home from the game the door was open and I found your dad there unconscious with the living room in a mess. I don't know if the rest of the house was in a wreck since I was more concerned with your father."

"Who would do that?" Kyo asked with frustration. Tsuyaka shrugged, "I don't know. I already filed a police report but we won't know anything until your father wakes up. He probably saw his attackers."

Kyo frowned, "Can we go see him?" Tsuyaka nodded, "He's on the second floor room 237." Kyo hastily walked to the entrance with Chiharu and Tsuyaka in tow. When they entered the room the only light that was on was a dim lamp next to the bed Mr. Aizawa was laying on. The only noise other than their own breathing was Mr. Aizawa's slow breathing and the beep coming from the machine that measured his heart rate.

Kyo sat in the chair that was next to the small lamp and put her hand over her father's sleeping forehead. He had a white bandage around his head for his wound.

"Dad?" the continuous beeping from the machine was the only thing that was heard. Kyo's lip quivered but she stopped herself from breaking down.

"Tsuyaka did the doctor say how long it will take for him to wake up?" Tsuyaka shook her head but spoke up when Kyo didn't answer, "No, he said they sedated him for the pain and that was going to make him sleep. So we don't know exactly when he will wake up." Right at that moment a commotion came from the hall. Chiharu opened the door and all three saw a group of boys struggling against nurses and doctors right in front of them. It was none other than the boy basketball team along with the girls' basketball team.

"Chiharu! Kyo! How's your dad?" It was Imai now a senior. "Please sir you people will have to wait in the lobby. You are making to much noise." A doctor surprisingly the same size as Imai said with an arm on Imai's shoulder.

"We just want to see our friend's father doctor." Hamaya said trying to get past a nurse. The doctor nodded, "I understand but it is already too late and most of the patients are sleeping. All of you will have to wait downstairs." Most of the group groaned making Kyo grin.

"I'll wait downstairs also. I need to go to the restroom." Tsuyaka said following them out the door. Chiharu closed them and sat down on the chair next to Kyo's.

"He'll be alright. It's just a concussion." Chiharu said trying to cheer her up. Kyo smiled at him appreciating his concern, "Thanks. I'm sure he'll be alright too. I just wish I knew what happened."

Chiharu remembered the living room and then thought about Mr. Aizawa's debt. He shook his head because that couldn't be it. The debt was not supposed to be paid until the end of this month. He remembered it from the paper Tenjo gave him.

"Chiharu?" He jumped, "Is something wrong?" Kyo asked. Chiharu smiled, "No I'm okay just trying to figure out who would do something like this." Kyo let go of her dad's hand and scooted her chair closer to his.

"The only thing I could think of was robbers. My dad must have tried to stop them." Kyo said folding her legs under her. Chiharu's eyes widened. Of course that would have been an excellent explanation! He wondered why he did not think of it before.

"Yeah that makes more sense. We'll make sure once the police look at your house." Chiharu said relaxing a bit. Kyo nodded and looked over at her dad. When Chiharu looked up he found Kyo's face with tears. Chiharu hesitated, he was never in a situation like this until now. He rubbed the back of his head and then went to kneel down in front of her.

"Kyo don't cry it's going to be okay. You're dad will wake up and he'll tell us about the guys who did this." Chiharu grabbed her hands in his. Kyo sniffed and smiled at Chiharu, "You're right, it's just that he's the only relative I have. My mom was an orphan and my father was an only child. I can't bear to loose him." Kyo's tears began to come out more. It was painful for Chiharu to see his girlfriend in tears. He wasn't that close to his parents so he couldn't really relate but he had to do something. His heart jolted all of a sudden. That same feeling when Kyo was punching him came back. He was confused for a second but a new emotion had come: desire.

Kyo continued crying and kept staring at her hands inside of Chiharu's big ones. She then saw them let hers go. She felt those big hands of his start wiping her tears away. She felt herself blush and was glad for the dimness of the room. Kyo smiled at him thanking him. When she calmed down Chiharu stood up.

"Are you going to stay here for the night or go home?" Chiharu asked. Kyo stood up also, "I'm staying but I'm scared of leaving Tsuyaka alone in case the robbers come back."

Chiharu smiled, "Don't worry I'm sure she can take care of herself. She did take out three men the day I met her." Kyo laughed. "Yeah you're right."

"Do you want me to stay here also?" Chiharu asked. Kyo shook her head, "No tomorrow is Saturday so I don't want you to miss your practice."

"Oh really? Well then…is there anything you would like me to get for you?" Kyo smiled and sniffed again, "No that's okay. You go on and rest you have a game coming up soon." Chiharu nodded and walked to the door. He stopped with his hand on the door knob and looked back at Kyo.

"Kyo you know I would stay if you asked me to. I don't really mind." Silence followed. Kyo didn't know what to say because this was the first time she saw Chiharu this caring.

When she didn't say anything else Chiharu opened the door, "Well I'll see you tomorrow." He closed the door silently and walked down the hallway. Then seconds later he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around finding Kyo running towards him. She crashed into him almost making him fall. Her strong embrace took him by surprise.

"Please stay." Her small words were muffled from his jacket. Chiharu blushed but smiled and hugged her back. He stroked her hair that was now right above her shoulders. "Okay."

Down stairs was a totally different situation. Everybody was asking Tsuyaka what had happened each at the same time making it hard for her to explain.

"People please! Be quiet!" Tsuyaka yelled. Everybody stopped talking and waited.

"We really don't know the details since this just happened about an hour ago. Actually we don't know when Mr. Aizawa was attacked; the police are looking into that. As for Kyo's dad he has a pretty bad concussion and still hasn't woken up. The doctors say he will be alright." Some of the people like Imai, Hamaya, Yura, and Akari sighed in relief.

"How is Kyo?" Yura asked. "She's okay, Chiharu's with her." Tsuyaka replied. "Okay people I appreciate you coming to visit but it's already late so I need you all to leave." A nurse said gesturing to the exit doors. The two basketball teams groaned and began walking to the doors. Tsuyaka and Imai stayed behind.

"Excuse me but have the visitors decided to stay longer?" Tsuyaka asked the same nurse.

"I am not sure but I will check for you." The nurse walked away to the front desk. Tsuyaka sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. Imai did the same.

"How are you holding up?" Imai said. Tsuyaka rested her chin on her hand, "I'm good I just wish I knew the jerks that did this. They even messed up my house!"

"The police will find them." Imai assured.

"I know. If I had the chance I'd beat those guys up before they could blink."

"I'm sure you can." Imai chuckled. Tsuyaka frowned at him, "I'm being serious here."

"I am too." Imai stared at her making her feel uncomfortable. She looked away gulping, "Anyway you should head home, it's getting late and I'm sure the dorms will close the gates soon."

"That's okay I wanted to walk you home, you never know if the robbers might come back with reinforcements." Tsuyaka looked back at him, "Imai be sensible you won't be able to go home. It's already going to be 11 o'clock."

"Then I guess you don't mind me sleeping over at your house. I'm sure Kyo wouldn't mind since I'm sure she will stay here overnight."

"That's…"Tsuyaka's words got stuck in her mouth. It was the first time she didn't know what to say to a guy.

"Miss, your friend has decided to stay with her father." The nurse had come back. Tsuyaka stood up and thanked the nurse for her help but also for coming in at the right moment. That she kept to herself and faced Imai again, "I think it's better if you go back home Imai. I can handle those guys, you said so yourself."

Imai sighed and rolled his eyes, "You just don't get. Well then just let me walk you home, a girl shouldn't be walking outside at night by herself no matter how much karate she knows."

"But if you do that then you won't be able to go home!" Tsuyaka complained. Imai shrugged, "Then I guess I'm sleeping outside then." Tsuyaka sighed in frustration.

"Fine you can sleep over." She quickly walked to the sliding doors. Imai followed her through the doors and grabbed a strand of her hair.

"Why do you have your hair so long?" he asked taking her by surprise. She answered nonetheless, "My dad doesn't let me cut it. He says a girl should always have long hair."

"Wow he sounds old-fashioned." Imai said letting go of her hair.

"He is, actually I have to thank Kyo for moving over here, if not I still would be over there tolerating my dad's obnoxious teddy bear outfit and his constant want for me to cook for him." She gasped and covered her mouth. How could she easily tell this guy her most embarrassing thing? She avoided him and walked faster. She heard Imai laugh and felt a blush rise in her face but also at the same time, anger.

"Wait Tsuyaka I'm not laughing at what you said." Tsuyaka stopped and let Imai catch up. "No? Then why did you laugh?"

"Your expression was cute I couldn't help but laugh." He looked down at her, "Plus that was the first time I saw your face like that. You always have a warrior's face on ready to charge at anybody who looks at you wrong." Tsuyaka glared up at him.

"I don't always look like that!"

"Of course you don't. When you're around Aizawa you're different. Actually you look better when you're with her."

Tsuyaka crossed her arms, "Wow, is that a line you often use on the girls you pick up?" Tsuyaka's sarcastic remark didn't phase Imai's charming smile.

"You'd be surprised, I don't usually say this line to girls only to the ones I think deserve the truth."

"Whatever." Tsuyaka started walking away. Imai smiled and chuckled quietly following her.

Back in the hospital Kyo and Chiharu were sitting in the chairs with pillows and blankets the nurses had provided. They were talking about simple things like how everybody was doing and stuff like that; until Kyo brought up a question that gave Chiharu uneasiness.

"Hey Chiharu, you never told me what had happened between you and that Tenjo guy." Chiharu grew uncomfortable again. He knew that he had to tell her now that her dad has been injured but he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Um like I said, nothing really just more stupid talk about him winning and all." He avoided Kyo's gaze and looked out the window. He saw the same moon they were looking at not too long ago. He then felt Kyo on his lap and her head against his collarbone. He felt a shiver run down his spine as his heart began to rapidly beat faster.

"Chiharu." Kyo said

"Y-yes?" he asked trying to sound the same as he did a little while back.

"Thanks for staying here with me. It means a lot to me."

"Oh you're welcome." He brought his fist to his mouth and coughed trying to make his voice back to normal. Kyo realized his awkward state and grinned. A plan began to brew inside her mind and she started by putting her hand on his chest. She felt him gasp and smiled to herself, this was not even close to what she was planning on doing next.

Slowly she brought her mouth to his ear, "Hey Chiharu isn't this the second time we spend the night together?"

Chiharu could feel his blush, "W-what do you mean? We spent the night together many times when you lived in the dorm. What is so different about tonight?" Chiharu felt Kyo's hand against his cheek and let her turn his head to hers. Even though his conscious tells him to stop, his body tells him otherwise.

"We are together now that's the difference Chiharu, plus we have already kissed more than twice." Kyo's big brown eyes stared into his own and he couldn't help but look at her smiling lips.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Kyo's face came closer to his. "Everything." That was when he felt her lips on his. It was light but it was enough to make his body hot all over. He gripped the chair handles with both hands. He had figured out the new feeling that was bothering him ever since he saw her crying. He couldn't believe it himself but it almost seemed to him like….lust.

Kyo didn't stop kissing him instead she kept on kissing him over and over again. Chiharu couldn't take it that even his hands were shaking on the handles. He closed his eyes trying to control himself but then Kyo put herself facing him fully with her legs around his waist. When she stopped for a breather Chiharu grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her farther away from him.

"Sorry Kyo….I…bathroom." He got up leaving her there confused. He almost tripped over the small tray that was supposed to be the toilet for the patients and walked out. When he got to the restroom he was gasping for breath. Chiharu supported himself with both hands on the counter. He felt his heart beat fast, the fastest it has ever beat. He rinsed his face with the water from the sink and looked at his reflection. He knew that if he didn't stop himself he would have done something more to her than just kissing.

He grabbed a paper towel and dried his face. He then thought of Imai. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Imai's dorm number and waited. After awhile it went to his voice mail. Chiharu frowned, Imai was supposed to be home by now. He tried his cell phone next but got the same thing. He snapped his phone closed and sighed.

"What the hell is that guy doing? Did he go to sleep already?" Chiharu looked at his phone, it was going to be 11 o'clock and the dorm gates were closing soon so no turning back now. He _had_ to stay here there was no other choice. He put his phone back in his pocket and slid down against the wall next to the sinks. He couldn't go back until his body had calmed down. Chiharu knocked his head against the tiled wall and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do it was his first time after all. She was also in her school uniform so the short skirt didn't help him.

"Calm down Chiharu, it'll go away eventually." He opened his phone again and looked at his wallpaper. It was of him and Kyo at one of their few dates. He smiled and stroked her digital face with his thumb. She was looking more like a girl now that her hair was growing. He remembered when he had seen her with long hair in one of Imai's videos. He was so surprised that he destroyed the TV. Chiharu laughed out loud remembering his reaction. It did surprise him since he didn't know that Kyo was actually quite a pretty girl. He then remembered of his perverted fantasy of Kyo when he found out she was a girl. That was an embarrassing moment for sure. He shook his head smiling. Memories. Now he had a new memory of Kyo crying.

Chiharu frowned and took out the paper he always kept with him, Mr. Aizawa's contract. He back tracked to when Kyo had gotten a call from Tsuyaka and then remembered what Kyo said about her dad not missing a game. Did the robbers attack when he was on his way to the game? It didn't make sense since they would usually rob late at night. Chiharu looked back at the paper, "Could it be?" He found the paragraph where it said how long Mr. Aizawa had to pay the debt. 10 months and it said that he had signed this contract last year in December so the deadline was due this month of September. He still didn't know if Mr. Aizawa had all the money ready or not. He will just have to wait until Mr. Aizawa wakes up. He put the paper in his pant pocket and got up. He had to go back already since he didn't want Kyo to start thinking he was…pooping.

When he got back he found Kyo sleeping in his chair. He couldn't help but smile and walked over to her pillow and blanket. He carefully lifted her sleeping head and put the pillow under, then he covered her with the blanket. He sat down in her chair and looked over at his sleeping girlfriend. The moonlight was the only light except for the small lamp next to him. For a second she didn't look like a girl but a grown woman. Chiharu gulped and tore his eyes away to her father instead. The man looked peaceful and very different from the way he usually looks.

"What have you gotten yourself into Mr. Aizawa?" He asked more to himself rather than to Kyo's dad. With that he got into a comfortable position and dozed off.

Kyo was the first one to wake up and blinked rapidly from the sunlight coming from the big window. She looked around and found both Chiharu and her dad still asleep. She got up and to stretch but felt some sore spots from last night's game and from her sleeping position.

She sighed in relief as she popped her back but then felt nature calling. She walked out of the room and scanned the hallway until she found the sign that said restroom. Once she was finished she cleaned herself up.

"Ugh my hair's a mess. I wish I had a brush." She combed her hair with her fingers and added a bit of water to some of the rebel hairs. "Well at least I don't wear make up then that would be a problem." Once Kyo was satisfied with how she looked she stepped outside. That was when her stomach grumbled, "Oops didn't think about this. Hmm." She walked away from her room and found one of the nurses. She asked if the cafeteria was serving breakfast. The nurse answered yes and politely pointed to where the food center was. Kyo thanked her and went skipping along to the direction the nurse pointed to.

She didn't want to get too much in case she dropped the food so instead she got too servings of rice porridge and two orange juices. Although the juice was not from her favorite box juice it still made up for it.

On her way there a nurse came up to her telling her she had visitors. "Oh really? Who are they?" Kyo asked.

"They say that they are your father's co-workers and would like to pay a visit. However they wanted to talk to you first. They are waiting for you at the emergency entrance." Kyo nodded and asked the nurse if she could take the tray of food she was holding to the room. The nurse gladly accepted and walked off.

When Kyo got to the entrance she saw two men in black suits with suitcases. They sure looked like business workers to her. "Are you my father's friends?" Kyo asked with a smile. _Boy are they tall._ She thought.

"Yes you could say that. Are you his daughter?" The taller of the two asked her.

"Yes, um if you are here to visit my father he is unfortunately still unconscious. I'll tell him you dropped by."

"Oh that's too bad well actually we needed him to sign an important contract that involves a deal from the company." The same man said looking worried.

"Oh sorry, um is there anything I can do to help?" Kyo asked. They seemed like nice men. The two men smiled at each other, "Actually you can. If you will come with us we will tell you how you can help." Kyo stayed still. On second thought they didn't seem like nice men. She started backing up, "Oh I'm sorry but I don't want to leave my father's side. So I won't be able to help you."

"Don't worry you'll be able to help us." The man said with a weird smile on his face. Kyo frowned but before she could figure out what was happening she felt a hand with a rag close around her mouth and nose. The last thing she saw was the man in front of before going into darkness. _Chiharu…_

Right at that moment Chiharu woke up from his sleep. He looked around the room and found Kyo missing. He quickly stood up and was heading to the door but it opened before he could get to it. It was the nurse with a tray of food. She smiled at him and put the tray on the table with the lamp.

"You're girlfriend asked me to bring this to you." She said.

"Where is she?" Chiharu asked getting a strange feeling.

"She is with some of her father's co-workers right now. They requested to see her." The nurse explained.

"Where are they?" Chiharu asked the strange feeling growing.

"The emergency entrance." Without another word Chiharu ran out the room down the hall all the way to the first floor and to the outside. He anxiously looked everywhere around him but he didn't see Kyo anywhere.

"Kyo! Where are you Kyo?" Chiharu screamed making people stare at him. _Where would she have gone?_ He jumped from his phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

_"We have your girlfriend."_

It felt as if his brain went into overdrive. Chiharu felt his inner self begin to lose control as he took a breath, "Where is she?"

* * *

**Okay I hope this chapter is a little bit better. Once I read again I was like "WHAT THE HELL?!" Neways thanks for reviewing guys! It's summer, so I shouldn't have an excuse to not post up sooner. **

**RenaissanceGirl14**


	9. A Past Revealed

**YAAAYYYYY! FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPPTER! Okay I know some of you guys have grown out of patience, being a reader myself I know how that feels like. Believe I truly do. I know it took a while to update well, here it is! The long awaited chappie. This is by far (I think) the biggest chapter I have ever typed! NEways hope you guys enjoy it! Oh I just re-read some of my past chapters and........sooo many mistakes! I feel embarrased now. I guess that's what happens when you don't have a beta reader or someone to read your chapter before posting it up. Heh. Okay enough babbling. On to the story.**

The hospital doors slid open letting Imai and Tsuyaka in. They both scanned the hospital's waiting area for Chiharu. Imai finally spotted him standing near the window. He rushed over with Tsuyaka and asked him what had happened.

"Did something happen to Mr. Aizawa?" Tsuyaka asked after him. Chiharu slowly turned away from the window and faced them. Imai and Tsuyaka gasped. Chiharu did not appear at all like himself. Even though he still had not said anything, his facial expression was enough to tell them something terrible happened. Knowing this Imai put his hand on Chiharu's shoulder.

"Chiharu what's wrong?" Chiharu looked up with painful eyes, "Kyo…has been kidnapped." Chiharu's barely audible words finally came out.

"What?!" Tsuyaka yelled out making the few people that were there turn their heads. Imai bonked her on the head.

"Be quiet! We're in a hospital idiot." Tsuyaka ignored Imai's scolding and stepped closer to Chiharu.

"Are you sure? Did you see them?" Tsuyaka lowered her voice but still kept her stern tone.

"Kyo wasn't there in the room so I went to go look for her. That was when they called me." When Chiharu finished talking Imai sat down in one of the chairs that were there. Tsuyaka however remained standing. Her growing frustration was rapidly taking over her.

"I can't believe it." Imai said. Tsuyaka's head snapped up a scowl aimed at Chiharu. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Listen porcupine head. You better tell us what exactly is going on. What happened between you and that Tenjo guy?" Chiharu's surprised eyes looked up at Tsuyaka's menacing ones.

"That…how do you…" Chiharu sighed, "Of course, Aizawa." Tsuyaka let go of his shirt and crossed her arms waiting. Imai's head went from Tusyaka to Chiharu trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Wait, what Tenjo guy? What's going on Chiharu?" Chiharu went to sit down next to Imai before beginning the explanation. While explaining Tsuyaka's already rising anger began rising again. Imai's expression just became more cold and hard. By the time Chiharu finished all three teens were in silence.

"Wow never figured Mr. Aizawa was in that kind of trouble." Imai was the first to speak. He turned to Chiharu, "Why haven't you called the police yet?" Chiharu shook his head.

"I was going to but then Aizawa's kidnappers threatened me not to tell anyone, not even the police or else harm will come to her." Imai nodded. Tsuyaka began pacing back and forth.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell Kyo before? If she had known she probably would not have been kidnapped." Tsuyaka's words cut through Chiharu's heart. He of course had already realized this and felt guiltier than before.

"I just didn't want her to worry."

"So you just wanted to take the burden all for yourself?!" Imai shushed her again. Tsuyaka didn't even pay attention, her anger was so accumulated that it was so hard not to hurt the man in front of her right now. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. After a minute she reopened them, her body calmer.

"How much was the amount?" Tsuyaka asked. Chiharu glanced up at her and then looked back down, "The paper didn't say." Tsuyaka sighed.

"Chiharu, I know you wanted to protect her but acting like a tough guy by not talking is stupid. She's you're girlfriend for crying out loud. You're supposed to share the burden, especially when it deals with her family." Tsuyaka walked over to Chiharu. When he didn't respond Tsuyaka and Imai looked at each other with worried expressions.

"You're right." Both brought their attention back to Chiharu. He raised his head, his eyes with a new glare. "But right now I need to go find her." He stood up startling his friends, "Imai come with me, Tsuyaka stay here with Mr. Aizawa. Call me if he wakes up too."

"What?! Why do I have to stay behind? I can fight better than both of you guys put together." Tsuyaka retorted. Imai smiled, "That's why I think its better that you stay here. We need someone to protect Mr. Aizawa, and besides you're still a woman, I found that out just last night." Tsuyaka had a full blush on her flustered face.

"Did something happen between you guys?" Chiharu asked. Tsuyaka began stuttering but then Imai cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. Right now Kyo is much more important." Imai began pushing Chiharu to the exit. Before going through the doors Imai turned back to where Tsuyaka was, "Wait for us here Tsuyaka."

When they were outside Chiharu looked at his old friend with curiosity. Imai noticed his stare and asked him what was up.

"Did you really….?" Imai laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later." Chiharu frowned but then shrugged it off.

"So what's the plan?" Imai asked as he avoided bumping into a lady with a big grocery bag.

"Well first I need you to call the team and tell them what happened. We might need their help, muscle-wise. Oh and don't forget to prepare a fast get away. I'll call you later for the details."

"By the way, when are you supposed to meet them?"

"They said at twelve o'clock at the old fish warehouse near the docks." Chiharu answered as he impatiently waited for the green light at the crosswalk.

"Okay got it...but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the person who started all this." Imai nodded knowing full well of whom he was talking about.

"Right so I'll see you later."

"Right." Chiharu waved to Imai as the light turned green. When he arrived at the stop the bus was not there yet making Chiharu anxious. He did not have much patience and hit the bench in frustration. The pain that shot up his foot wasn't even close to the pain he felt internally. He never had a good chance to let out his feelings ever since he had received the call. They now came spilling out one after the other each like a hot wave washing over making him boil to a point of no control, but there wasn't any time for that.

At that moment Chiharu heard the bus engine as it came closer. He looked up and saw the long-thin doors open. Chiharu took a deep breath, exhaled it out through his mouth and stepped into the bus, letting the thin doors close behind him.

* * *

All Kyo could hear was the drip of a faucet somewhere. She couldn't see because of an ugly, scratchy rag covering her eyes. The only parts of her body she could move were her head and fingers since her hands were bound at the wrists. Ropes trapped her feet to the legs of the chair and her body to the back of the chair. Despite her restrictions she had already tried everything to get loose and screamed for help until her throat became hoarse. Now all she could do was listen and wait for the worst.

Kyo sighed. She really had no idea why she has been kidnapped. The only notion she could come up with was that her dad's company had some enemies and they were taking it out on her father. Well whatever it was she had to get out of here. However before Kyo could try anything she heard a door open along with angry voices.

"How was I supposed to know that wuss would go unconscious?" A giant's voice boomed through the room making Kyo jump.

"I told you not to get carried away and look what we have left a useless hostage!" a more normal male's voice followed. Kyo tensed up as she heard two sets of footsteps coming closer to her.

"Don't get panicky my friends." A different voice this time a deep, gentle tenor came from out of nowhere. Kyo swiveled her head trying to find where it had come from.

"She may still be useful." Kyo gasped as a boney hand put itself on her shoulder.

"Boss!" the giant yelled out. Kyo assumed this creepy guy was in the shadows until now. She shivered as the hand went to the back of her neck gently massaging her with the thumb and index finger.

"Who did you call?" the creepy man spoke up again. This time the other man spoke.

"We called a boy. His number was the first in the list on her cell." Kyo's heart gave a jolt. _They must mean Chiharu._

"Hm, do we know who he is?" to Kyo's relief the hand went away.

"I'm guessing her boyfriend." The same man answered. Kyo then heard a chair being moved followed by the Boss's voice.

"Sit. Oh and Kurogane…"

"Yes boss!" The giant yelled out.

"Tell everyone to be cautious. We don't know if this kid has something else planned."

The giant began laughing, "Boss, I don't think a boy…uh yes got it, right away." Kyo didn't have to guess what had happened. This "Boss" character must be very intimidating. After the giant left, all Kyo heard was the breathing of two men. She gulped anxiously waiting.

"So what are we going to do now?" The remaining man asked.

"Wait until that kid comes then we'll talk about the money." Kyo turned too quickly to where she guessed the voice was coming from and gave herself a soar neck.

"What money?" she spoke up for the first time. Kyo still couldn't see anything and all she could do was wait for the response. She heard someone nearby chuckle softly.

"The money your father owes us of course or didn't you know that?" it was the creepy guy that answered her. Although the two men could not see the top part of her face Kyo frowned.

"What do you mean? My dad never had a debt to pay." The chuckle went off again.

"Clearly your weakling father has been keeping secrets from you." All of a sudden that creepy guy's voice didn't sound intimidating anymore. Now it started getting annoying. "I wouldn't be surprised if that boyfriend of yours is the same."

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Kyo growled, "If you guys seem so high and mighty why don't you show your faces!" A hard hand slapped her in the face right then making her dizzy from the pain.

"Shut your mouth you little bitch!" the lackey had slapped her, and harder than she's ever been hit too. Kyo straightened back up into her chair trying to gain more of her conscious.

"I guess you guys are real criminals if you don't want to show your faces." Kyo barely finished mumbling when another hard slap hit her but this time sending her to the floor, chair and all. Kyo closed her eyes in pain because not only did she have a cheek injury but a wound to the head and shoulder when she fell down.

"That's enough Nakashima. Take off her blindfold, we have nothing to hide."

"But sir!" Kyo was blinking away the pain as she felt someone picking her up along with her chair, and remove the dirty rag from her eyes. It took awhile to adjust to the low-lit room but once her eyes adjusted she saw the guy that she assumed hit her and……an old man….in a wheelchair! Kyo blinked twice as if trying to see if her eyes had tricked her. No wonder she couldn't hear when he had suddenly appeared, the soft wheels couldn't be heard, even as he moved up to her now smiling an oily grin that perfectly fit his nick name she had given him.

"You're quite a spirited girl aren't you?" Kyo just glared. He laughed, "Yup, definitely a lioness we have here." He turned his right wheel in order to face the man she assumed was Nakashima.

"What time is it?" he asked. After Nakashima gave him the time, which was twenty'til twelve, he swerved his chair around to face Kyo.

"Being the nice old man I am I'll fill you in on everything." Kyo glared as hard as she could. She was getting pissed off.

"Your dad needed money last year. So like all our customers we gave him a respectable deal. He had 10 months to pay his loan but sadly things began to get a little troublesome in our business so we had to shorten the time of his deadline." Kyo stopped glaring and was now grasping the situation.

"By…by when does he have to pay?" Kyo asked trying to keep her voice even. The old man smiled again, "By tomorrow evening," the man let the information sink in before he continued, "but I don't think your father will be able to since he's in the hospital." Kyo's eyes widened in shock and looked away shamefully. The old man waited patiently for her answer. Kyo closed her eyes as she felt the tears begin to come. She didn't want to show these bastards any sort of weakness so she kept her eyes closed as she spoke.

"How much?" Kyo waited in anticipation, the question to hard to bare. She felt the beat of her heart in her ears now and tried to concentrate on her breathing.

"You don't need to know that." The man in the wheelchair said. Kyo turned to him anger in her eyes.

"TELL ME DAMMIT!" her voice vibrated through the room exposing it for its real size. It was bigger than what she thought.

The old man didn't seem affected at all by Kyo's outburst and simply smiled his grin. Kyo continued staring at the man in the wheelchair. Without taking his eyes of her face the old man gestured for Nakashima. He swiftly went to his boss's side.

"Nakashima, make sure our guest doesn't create any mischief while I'm gone." Nakashima gave a curt nod and turned to glare at Kyo. Kyo never took her eyes off the old man and still watched him as he swiveled his wheelchair towards the door. Before he exited out the room he craned his wrinkled neck to Kyo.

"Oh and about your boyfriend we told him to meet us at twelve o'clock for negotiations about your release. If he shows up that is." The old man left cackling his way through the door and out the room. Kyo was so filled with anger that she didn't even feel the tear that fell from her right eye.

"Do you want to know how your pathetic father begged us not to hurt him?" Kyo snapped her head up to the guy that had given her the bruises on her cheek.

"He's not pathetic!" Kyo yelled back. She saw Nakashima smile for the first time and suddenly felt vulnerable. She leaned back into her chair already regretting her protest.

"You know you're pretty brave screaming out like that. Especially for not realizing what kind of situation you're in." Kyo felt fear quickly consume her as the shadow of the man covered her whole body in darkness. _Chiharu hurry!_

* * *

Chiharu looked up from staring through the window. He looked around the bus and at the passengers. For a second he thought he had heard Kyo's voice. Then a sudden vibration startled him and realized someone was calling him. He quickly took out the Samsung cell phone from his jean pocket and answered it. It turned out to be Tsuyaka from the hospital. Mr. Aizawa was conscious.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Chiharu's sudden loud voice made a few heads turn his way.

"_Eniwa is Kyo okay? Where is she?" _Mr. Aizawa's hoarse voice sounded weak but concerned. Chiharu sighed and told Kyo's father what had happened over the phone. When he finished Mr. Aizawa didn't speak for a while. Chiharu had the paper Tenjo had given him in his hand. He opened it with his free hand and heard the crinkle of the paper from its past abuse. Still looking at the paper Chiharu asked Mr. Aizawa the question he had on his mind ever since Tenjo gave him the stupid paper.

"Mr. Aizawa how much was the loan?" Chiharu waited for the answer from the silence on the other line. Finally it was Mr. Aizawa's turn to sigh.

"It was 900,000¥."[About $10,000] Chiharu was at a loss of words. That was more money than he expected, way too much. Where the heck was he going to get 900,000¥? He felt the cold feeling of hopelessness begin to fill his body. Kyo's face popped up like light in his mind. Chiharu began to make himself immune to the feeling and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Aizawa I need you to tell me if you have any money saved up."

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't been able to save any money." Chiharu never heard Mr. Aizawa sound so lost until now. He knew how Mr. Aizawa felt but despite that Chiharu couldn't help but feel furious towards this man. His only daughter was in danger and he didn't even have a way to rescue her!

"I was going to sell my old house before we moved to repay that money but there was something wrong with the paperwork and I couldn't sell it. I've been trying to find other ways to repay but…" Chiharu couldn't continue listening and hung up without saying anything. His last hope was a dead end. The only person he could think of that could help Kyo was that bastard Tenjo. It pained him so much that he crunched the paper in his hand making it even more wrinkled. Of all people it had to be him.

As if on cue the stop that led to said person's house came. The bus driver's monotone voice slowly announced Chiharu's stop. He gripped his cell phone tightly in his right hand and the crumpled paper on the other before standing up and stepping off the bus. The bus's engine gave a last snort before leaving Chiharu alone on the sidewalk. The neighborhood he stood facing was one of the richest blocks he had ever seen. Each house had a different style, most of them western in spite of their Japanese location.

Chiharu had found Tenjo's house by phonebook. He knew it would be easy to locate him since he was the son of a C.E.O, famous for fundraising private schools and the like. In fact Sakura High was actually built by Tenjo's father. Chiharu had found this out by a few simple questions he had asked people around him, even though he had his address via phonebook he still wasn't sure where his house was.

Chiharu walked briskly to the entrance of the neighborhood and glanced at the yellow-transparent paper in his hand. He took a look at the address again, 174-0051 Tōkyō-to, Itabashi-ku, Azusawa 2-23-12. The building number was 12. Chiharu scanned the neighborhood and it took him five minutes to locate the house. When he found it his eyes were wide with awe. The house itself was amazing. It looked like a hybrid of Japanese and Western houses. The house was a bold color of a dark shaded-gray and white outlining. He could see the Japanese style doors on the first floor and the windows of an American house on the second floor. This thing had so many multiple roofs that it looked like it had many rooms on the second floor (which was probably true). Chiharu shook his head trying to get back to normal and walked up to the entrance. The entrance of course was a huge black gate that had intricate rail designs at its top. When Chiharu pushed the button for the intercom of the fancy house a female voice came through.

"Who is it?" Chiharu cleared his throat before re-pushing the button.

"Eniwa Chiharu. I am a friend of Tenjo Takashi." Chiharu said and let go of the button. There was a bit of static noise before the same voice answered.

"One moment please." Chiharu waited. He felt awkward standing there and tried to hide within the entrance. The walls dipped in to the black gate, giving him a little cover. A few minutes passed before a beep interrupted the silence. Chiharu went through the now open gate and followed a concrete path that lead to a big wooden door with a glass plane. The door looked like one of those American doors he saw in the movies. There were detailed patterns carved into the wood that gave the door a more antique feeling. Even the doorbell had a fancy outlining of white plastic. He rang the door bell and a split second later the door swished open.

There standing in a maid's uniform was an American lady with red hair. Although she was a foreigner her head only reached up to his chin.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Eniwa." she greeted him with a small white smile.

"Yes. I'm here to see Tenjo. Is he home?" Chiharu asked.

"Yes, Master Tenjo will meet you in the loft. This way please." Her Japanese was fluent but she had a small accent. Chiharu followed her through a couple of hallways all decorated with different ornaments and paintings. He tried remembering the many turns they took but lost count after the 6th hallway. Finally after going through a miny maze they arrived at a peach colored room with a dead fireplace.

"Master Tenjo will be here soon. Would you like some tea while you are waiting?' the maid asked with a smile. Chiharu declined the offer and was left alone in the spacious room. Again Chiharu fell ill at ease from being inside the enemy's territory and camped out at a safe place near the fireplace.

The room was as eloquently decorated as the house was, just different colors. The opaque colors of brown, deep red, peach, and orange gave Chiharu the impression of the fall season.

"Never thought I would see you here." Chiharu turned around startled by Tenjo's voice. This time he wasn't wearing the usual T-shirt and shorts. He actually looked like a rich boy with his khaki pants and long-sleeved blue shirt.

"I never though I'd be here either. In fact I wouldn't have come at all if it wasn't for Kyo." Chiharu coldly said. The feelings he had stored away in the bus now came boiling their way out. Tenjo smiled without showing his teeth and trotted over to the sofa. His brown hair bounced as he plopped down on its leather seat. He motioned Chiharu to do the same but Chiharu ignored him and stayed in his spot.

Tenjo shrugged, "Suit yourself." At that moment, the red-haired maid came in with a silver tray with a matching tea set and what Chiharu thought looked like small squids.

"So what brings you here?" Tenjo asked before popping one of the squids in his mouth.

"You should know why I came." Tenjo chewing, raised an eyebrow. Chiharu came closer and now stood behind the sofa that Tenjo had asked him to sit on. Tenjo swallowed, crossed his legs and held up a hand with an extended index finger.

"Let me guess...Kyo." Tenjo laughed at his own supposedly hilarious joke and popped another squid into his mouth. When Chiharu saw it for a second time he found out it was just hot dog weaners cut up like mini squids.

"The reason is because I want to know why you are doing this." Tenjo swallowed the last of his weaner squid and looked at Chiharu with serious eyes. Chiharu returned his gaze at the same level. Silence dragged on and it wasn't until Tenjo spoke up again when it broke.

"So you don't remember." Tenjo said it as a fact instead of a question. A wrinkle sprouted between Chiharu's brown eyebrows. Tenjo stood up and began slowly pacing back and forth as if he were a lawyer questioning a criminal in court.

"Two years ago your team won the championship." Tenjo paused before continuing, "Do you remember the team you played against?" Tenjo fixed an eye on Chiharu's puzzled face. When Chiharu didn't answer Tenjo spoke again. "Don't tell me you don't remember your last middle school year championship game."

Chiharu's eyes descended down towards the floor as he tried recalling his old memories.

"Satsuki Gakuen." He finally said looking up, "but what about that game? How does that involve you?"

"So you now know how you won the game." Tenjo said. He had stopped pacing.

"Yes but how does that..." Chiharu's eyes expanded as the missing memory brought everything together. The familiar face in the photo, and as Chiharu locked eyes with Tenjo, they both stood like that in suspense until the same maid from before came in through the door.

"Master Tenjo, madam is on the phone. She wishes to speak to you."

"Thank you Jenny. I'll be there in a little bit." Tenjo said not breaking eye contact with Chiharu. The maid gave a slight bow of the head before leaving. After the door closed Tenjo spoke again.

"It seems that you have remembered everything now. Good." He began walking to the door but before he left, he said one last thing, "Give my regards to my uncle when you meet him today." The door snapped closed once again as Chiharu was left alone in the room.

Chiharu stood there with his forgotten memories, now becoming fresh as if he had just lived them yesterday. He turned to leave when instead he found himself facing a woman. The woman smiled and Chiharu recognized her.

"Tenjo Hitomi." Chiharu said in surprise. Hitomi was dressed differently since the last time he saw her. She was wearing a red halter top accompanied with denim jeans and black leather boots.

"It looks like my brother has gotten over his head again." She said as she came closer to Chiharu. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. It seems you are in need of some money." Chiharu didn't answer her and walked around her to the door. He already had enough of the Tenjo's.

"I can help you." Hitomi's simple statement was enough to stop Chiharu. He turned back around. Hitomi also turned to face him and had her brother's same mischievous smirk.

* * *

Kyo began to feel panicky as the man came walking towards her. The look in his eyes was enough for her to guess what he wanted to do. He squatted down right in front of her and took out a long thin knife. He brought it up to her face. Kyo looked at it fear clouding her senses. The glint of the knife moved from her face down to her shirt. She felt the tip of it scratch at her bow and looked at the man in front of her.

"Let's see what's underneath all that stupid bravery of yours. You may look tough but all women are the same. They're only good for one thing." Kyo gasped as she felt the tip of the knife press harder against her shirt. Kyo was too shocked to move and felt the knife move in-between the buttons of her shirt. It was extreme torture on her anxiety as she heard each of the buttons pop off, and when the last one was cut off a cold schock ran through her body. When she heard the disgusting chuckle slither out of Nakashima's mouth, her senses came back. Her body began to struggle trying harder than ever to break the ropes. Her attempts were futile of course and it only made Nakashima laugh.

"Keep at it little girl it only makes things more fun. Those ropes were tied by me and the only one who knows how to untie them is also me." Kyo had stopped struggling and her hope was quickly fading. Nakashima's words were her death sentence.

The door opened and Kyo saw a huge guy standing at the doorway. An angry expression quickly sprouted on the man's rectangle face and he began bellowing out words. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NAKASHIMA?!"

Nakashima stood up with the knife still in his hand annoyed as if the giant had interrupted his playing time. "What's it look like? Man and it was just getting good." He mumbled the last part and sheathed his knife

Kyo stayed silent shocked at what had almost happened. The men's voices were miles away as she tried to compose herself. Her heart was beating so fast it was hard to slow it down. She closed her eyes and started taking big breaths. Her heart rate managed to slow down and she reopened her eyes to find the two men still talking.

"If boss had found you like that he would have killed you." the big man said running a beefy hand over his stubbed head. Nakashima shrugged his shoulders.

"As if that old man could do anything to me. I'm his best man. Where else is he going to get someone else like me." The giant shook his head.

"I came to tell you that the kid is here and he's got a bag with him." Nakashima's eyes widened at his partner's news.

"Did he actually bring the money?" Nakashima asked. This time it was the giant's turn to shrug his massive shoulders.

"Can't say. I left immediately to tell you and fetch the girl. Boss says the kid won't do anything until he sees the girl." Nakashima scoffed and his slimy arrogance came back into place.

"Teenagers these days. They get cornier and stupider by the day." Nakashima walked back to Kyo and cut her ropes. "Let's go, your sissy boyfriend wants to see you." Kyo dispite the situation couldn't help but feel happy. Chiharu was here....finally.

They walked out the door and Kyo tried to wrap her buttonless shirt around her body. Thankfully she had an undershirt but she still felt uncomfortable the way she was. They rounded a few corners until they came to a musty old room that was more spaceous than the one she was in. Kyo guessed by the building and walls that they were probably in the office of some warehouse.

They entered the room and the first thing Kyo began looking for was Chiharu. She found him next to a wooden table with a nike bag on his shoulder. Tears began collecting on her eyes. She had never felt so relieved in all her life. She began to run to him but was stopped by a strong hand. She struggled trying to free her arm. Chiharu immediately saw her and the first thing he noticed was her open shirt. Anger began to build up but he quickly subsided the anger to a small fast pulse at the back of his mind. Kyo saw Chiharu take a step but stopped when two men stood in front of him. She stopped struggling and tried locking eyes with Chiharu since that was the only thing she could do.

"Business comes first boy." the creepy old man's voice came from behind the table. Chiharu reluctantly turned away from Kyo's gaze and faced the old man.

"Fine." Chiharu dropped the nike bag on the table with a loud thud. The table rattled for a second before becoming imobile.

"900,000¥ as promised." The old man eyed the black bag and gestured to one of his men to check it. Kyo hadn't noticed how many men there were until now. Besides her, Chiharu, the old man and the already two lackeys she had met, there were six other men in different types of dark suits. As the guy in a dark suit with a royal blue tie quickly counted the money Chiharu had turned back to Kyo. Their eyes met again and before turning away from her gave her a small smile. Kyo felt a whole lot better. She doesn't know how on earth Chiharu had gotten the money from but that one smile of his assured everything was going to be fine....or so she hoped for.

"It's all there boss." the man with the blue tie said. The old man nodded and looked back at Chiharu.

"Well, it seems you have impressed me young man. You actually payed everything a day before the due date."

"I don't need your compliments. Now that the debt has been settled can we leave?" Chiharu said with calm malice. The old man chuckled and propped his wrinkled chin with his left hand. He slowly started rubbing his bottom lip with his index finger.

"You and your loved one may leave." the old man said and he nodded to the men in front of Chiharu. They parted and the hand that was holding Kyo back let go. She stayed where she was and let Chiharu walk over. She felt that if she ran the men would try to keep them apart again.

"Let's go Aizawa." Chiharu said carefully setting his hand behind her back. Kyo smiled and ignored that Chiharu used her last name. Right now that wasn't important. Chiharu was here, that was all that mattered.

Chiharu was so relieved now that he saw Kyo but the tension in his chest wasn't going to go away until they were long gone from this place. Then he suddenly remembered about Tenjo. He turned back to the old man who was whispering a few words to one of his men.

"Is it true that Tenjo Takashi is your nephew?" Chiharu's question seemed to shut off all sound in the room and the silence carried on for a bit until the boss smiled.

"Yes, it's true. Why are you asking?" he asked.

"No reason."

"You know my cousin?" the familiar voice made Kyo shudder. It was Nakashima.

Chiharu faced the man who had spoken. He eyed him warely before answering.

"Yes." Nakashima smirked and crossed his arms. Now that Kyo got a good look at him she guessed he was about in his early twenties.

"Well, well. Never thought you'd know someone like Tenjo, unless your in basketball. That kid seriously is obsessed with the sport."

"Nakashima, watch what you say about Takashi." The boss warned him in a playful manner. Nakashima smirked without taking his eyes off Chiharu.

"How do you know him?" he asked Chiharu who wanted nothing but to leave this place full of misfits.

"It's none of your business." Chiharu said and turned to go but Nakashima grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"It's my business if you're talking about my cousin." Nakashima had lost his playful manner and now had a serious glare in his eyes. Kyo could feel the atmospher tense up and was afraid a fight would come next. She wanted to get out of here as fast as she can, but this stupid guy just didn't seem to want to let them go! Kyo rapidly looked from Chiharu to Nakashima. Chiharu she knew was trying so hard to not burst out of control. She knew how fast his temper good whack out of line and she didn't want that to happen here right now. She stood in front of Chiharu and faced Nakashima with a strong stare.

"You already have your money so what more do you want?" Kyo said. Nakashima tore his eyes away from Chiharu and looked down at Kyo. His glare faded and the same smirk he had back when he was popping Kyo's shirt buttons came back onto his face. Kyo felt the cold shiver run down through her body again but this time she was faster in regaining her ground.

"I see you still haven't learned when to keep your mouth shut." He swiftly grabbed Kyo by the chin. Chiharu was quick to react but stopped when Nakashima took out his long knife again and had put it next to Kyo's neck. She struggled for a bit but only achieved cutting herself with the knife.

"Ah, ah, ah. No moving or she looses blood." Nakashima said. The men around them all sighed as if Nakashima's threat was just a dorky guy saying his humorless jokes. The old man at the table shook his head.

"Nakashima, please stop your idiotic threats. You have nothing to gain by it." the man had leaned his head against one propped hand on the table. Nakashima didn't break his gaze from Chiharu and he stayed like that for a few seconds. He looked back at Kyo and suddenly seemed to loose all interest into what he was doing. He let her go and sheathed his knife.

"Whatever." he walked out of the room leaving all of them in silence. Kyo had put a hand to her neck where the knife cut her and felt a trickle of blood fall through her fingers.

"Leave you two. You have no more debts." The old man said and began ruffling through the money. Chiharu didn't waste anymore time and grabbed Kyo by the hand dragging her out of the office and through the warehouse. Kyo trudged along barely keeping up with Chiharu's fast strides. She was finally glad they were away from the loan sharks but the pending question of where he had gotten that money was still there. Kyo knew it wasn't the right time to ask so she kept quiet.

When they exited the warehouse and stepped into the sunlight she saw docks and ships. So they were at the outskirts of the city. They had put her to sleep so she didn't know where she was. She spent hours trying to listen to outside noises but the walls completely blocked all sound. Plust there were no windows in the room she was being kept in.

When they had stopped walking Chiharu took out his cellphone and began dialing a phone number. Seconds after waiting for the recipient to answer Kyo heard Imai's faint voice. Chiharu asked him where he was and paused to listen before saying okay and flipped his phone closed ending the call. He turned back to Kyo.

"Imai will be here in a minute. The team is with him." Chiharu said.

"What about Tsuyaka? And my dad?" Kyo asked. Chiharu sighed.

"They're at the hospital safely waiting for you." Chiharu answered and continued to stare at Kyo. He hadn't really taken a look at her until now. She seemed to really have been hurt. Two big bruises were beginning to color her right shoulder and temple. She also had a red and puffy left cheek. Her wrists and ankles seemed to be scrubbed raw, Chiharu guessed from the ropes; and the worst of them was the cut on her delicate neck. The line of blood that fallen from the cut had stained the collar of her school shirt. He brought a gentle hand to her neck and asked if it hurt. Kyo shook her head feeling giddy sensation for seeing Chiharu worry over her so much. It was the first time she ever saw Chiharu have the face he had now. His brows were scrunched up but not with anger but with concern and his brown eyes were soft. She stepped closer and embraced him. She felt so at home in his arms. Even though he would blush at the mere mention of her first name she still loved him.

Chiharu was surprised by the sudden show of affection from Kyo but quickly got over it and encircled his arms around her. He hadn't realized how scared he had felt when he heard Kyo was kidnapped. It almost seemed so long ago when he had gotten that call. Now that Kyo was safe, he could be at peace.

A sudden beep from a car interrupted them and they both broke away feeling embarrased. It was Imai and the whole crew. They showed up in two different cars. Kyo could see them through the windshield as they whisphered to one another grinning from ear to ear. Imai rolled down the window and popped his head out.

"Sorry to interrupt your little romantic moment but I think we should leave as soon as possible. Tsuyaka has been calling me nonstop." Chiharu and Kyo looked at each other sheepishly before joining the Imai in his van.

When they arrived at the hospital Kyo was attacked by Tsuyaka's bone crushing hugs. When it was over she had more bruises on her body. The nurses were about to tend to her but she pushed them away. Kyo didn't want to owe money to anyone anymore. The nurses reluctantly let her be and went back to their posts.

The team had all come and said what they had to say. Like they were glad she was okay and nothing bad had happened. Stuff like that. Hirata was the only one that had broken out in tears and hugged Kyo before Chiharu tore them apart. He still apparently had a paranoia over men touching her.

The only ones that stayed behind after the team left was Tsuyaka and Imai. With all the commotion they couldn't say anything.

"It's good to have you back Aizawa. I knew those guys couldn't break you. You're as stuff as a wild horse." Imai ruffled Kyo's shoulder length hair. Kyo smiled back at him and thanked him. Tsuyaka stepped up next to Imai.

"Yeah. Remember Kyo when you went to the hot spring with Chiharu a guy had tried hitting on you by forcing you to his room. You didn't even need Chiharu to beat the guy up." Tsuyaka laughed. Kyo looked shyly down embarrased by the memory. It's true she had scared the guy away but that was because she wasn't tied down by ropes and the guy wasn't even half as scary as the men who had kidnapped her. At that time Chiharu walked up to them after going to the restroom. He hadn't gone all morning and his blatter was about to burst.

"Hey where's the team?" he asked Imai. He told Chiharu that they had already left. Chiharu nodded and brought his attention to Kyo.

"You're dad's waiting for you. No doubt worrying." Kyo nodded and turned to say goodbye to her two friends.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" she said. They both nodded and watched as her and Chiharu walked to the elevator.

Imai looked down at Tsuyaka finding she was still watching Kyo. He smiled as an idea had come to his mind. Very smoothly he wrapped an arm around her waist startling her.

"What are you doing?" Tsuyaka asked with an angry glare. She did not like being caught off guard, especially by a guy. Imai only smiled repelling Tsuyaka's anger.

"Why don't we leave this boring place and go do something fun. Now that our friends are safe we can go do something."

"Like what?" Tsuyaka asked more annoyed. Imai leaned down and whisphered in her ear. Tsuyaka blushed at what he said making Imai laugh out loud. Several people in the waiting room had abruptly turned their heads to the comotion.

"So what do you say?" Imai asked still keeping his hand on her waist. Tsuyaka stared at him. A minute ago she was completely herself. Now all of a sudden she was this blushing girl instead of the brute woman she once was. What happened to her? Oh, of course. Last night. No matter, she wasn't going to grow soft just because of one night. She looked up to glare at Imai and without saying anything turned away from him to stomp towards the sliding automatic doors. Imai laughed once again at her cute refusal. Of course he only meant it as teasing her. He did that with every woman he met but Tsuyaka was a much more fun woman to tease. He hadn't exactly figured out why but he wasn't going to spend time trying to find out. He caught up with Tsuyaka and despite her rejection he grabbed her hand and dragged her off to where he planned on going.

"Hey where are you taking me?!" Tsuyaka said trying to pry off Imai's hand but couldn't. His iron grasp was even hard for someone like her. Weird, she thought.

"Don't worry it has nothing to with what I whisphered to you. I was just playing with you." Imai said.

"Then where are we going?" Tsuyaka asked still trying to free her hand as they walked.

"You'll see." and with that Tsuyaka was carted off by the first guy she had ever slept with to who knows where.

_*The hospital*_

Kyo's dad had apologized so many times to Kyo that he could have set a world record to the most apologies said in one day. Kyo, surprisingly wasn't mad but forgave her dad. She had thought about it long and hard on the way to the hospital and understood what her father had been through. Of course it was partly his fault but Kyo wouldn't bare a grudge. After all he was her only family and she still loved him despite his stupid actions in the past year. She hugged her dad and told her that everything was alright. Chiharu had paid the debt, all of it and they had nothing to worry about. Mr. Aizawa looked at Chiharu with worshiping watery eyes and thanked him. Chiharu gave a small smile and left the room leaving Kyo with her father. After a few minutes Kyo came out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"My dad says I can go home. He wants me to rest and get my injuries cleane up." Kyo said. Chiharu nodded and both walked down the hallway to the elevator. While they were waiting for their ride Kyo glanced at Chiharu. He seemed tired as much as her.

"Thanks." Chiharu looked down at her puzzled for a second but soon realized what she was talking about.

"It's nothing to thank me for. I would have done it anyway." The elevator doors swung open and both walked in. Chiharu pushed the first floor button before the elevator doors closed.

"Still I want to thank you for coming to save me and paying our debt." Chiharu stiffened at the mention of the money. He still hadn't told her how he had gotten all the money. Hopefully she wouldn't ask about it. He wasn't ready to tell her the truth. Hitomi Tenjo's face popped into his mind but then the elevator's ding brought him to a start. Kyo noticed his momentary shocked movement but didn't think much of it.

"When we get to your house you should bandage that cut on your neck." Chiharu said as they walked out. Kyo unconciously brought a hand to her dry cut that now had a dull ache to it.

"Yeah, you're right." Kyo said

"Why didn't you want the nurses to treat you?" Chiharu asked

"I don't want to add any more payments to our already full budget. Plus it's only a few cuts and bruises, nothing a bit of alcohol and bandages can cure." Kyo said. They were now outside of the hospital. Their house (well actually Tsuyaka's house) was a few bus stops away. They didn't talk at all during the rides. They would rather enjoy each other's company. Right before the last bus stop Kyo began thinking about the money. It had only just occured to her that Chiharu had gotten his hands on $10,000 on such a short notice. Did he have a secret account somewhere? Kyo remembered the first time they had gone out shopping together. He had all his money in his wallet and didn't even have a savings account. He didn't trust banks. Kyo scoffed at the memory remembering how stupid Chiharu had looked back then. Chiharu had noticed Kyo had made a noise.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Kyo looked away from the window.

"I was just thinking about how fast you had gotten the money." Chiharu's body froze up again. The dreaded topic had come up again.

"Oh, well I used some of my own money and borrowed some from the team. When they heard about your situation they immediately pitched in. I was surprised I had gotten the exact amount." Chiharu nervously glanced at Kyo but quickly looked away. Dammit. He didn't want to talk about this right now. Kyo seemed to be thinking about something but then seemed to forget about it and said a simple "Oh." Kyo was about about to open her mouth to say something but the bus came to an abrupt stop announcing their destination.

"Let's go. We need to bandage those cuts of yours." Chiharu said getting up. Kyo followed him out of the bus all the way to the front door of Tsuyaka's house. Once they were inside the house Chiharu began to look for a first aid kit. Kyo told him that it was in cabinet above the fridge. She told him she was going to go take a shower and change since she felt dirty. Chiharu nodded.

Kyo came down the stairs to find Chiharu plopped on the sofa with the TV on. He looked at the same she saw him. Kyo walked to where Chiharu was and sat on the sofa.

"I'm ready for treatment doctor." Kyo said smiling. Chiharu cocked one arched eyebrow but nevertheless reached over to the coffee table for the first aid kit. He began to take out the things he needed for Kyo's cuts. He first began with Kyo's wirsts and ankles. Kyo didn't let him do it by himself, (even though she would have liked it). She was bandaging her left ankle as Chiharu was doing her right when she came to realize one thing. This was the first time her and Chiharu were alone in her house. She froze and suddenly all these images began popping in her head. Her heart began beating fast as the images became more graphic. She shook her head before she had gone too far.

"Is something wrong?" Chiharu asked. Kyo came back to the real world and looked at Chiharu.

"Nothing, just...no it's nothing." Kyo said finishing up her left ankle. Chiharu frowned at Kyo's weird moment.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you about something." Chiharu said looking for a big bandaid for her neck wound. Kyo hesitated before speaking.

"What is it?"

"How much do you know about Tenjo?" Chiharu's question threw Kyo by surprise.

"Not much, just that he was known as the Auto Shooter. Why do you ask?" Kyo crossed her legs getting herself comfortable. For some reason she knew a long explanation was on its way, and she was right.

"Tenjo, before he became well known for his shooting skills was just your ordinary rich boy. In junior high he and I were in the same school. I thought it was kind of weird for a rich kid like him would be going to a public school like the one I was going to. Then I found out that it was his choice to go to my school. He wanted to be in the best junior high basketball team in the district. He wanted to be the star. He and I had a few fights and arguments. We were always at each other, kind of like Yura and me but a little worse. I hated him because he was a stuck up bastard. He hated me for being the power forward of the team. At first it was just a two boys' brawl but it then became serious. There was this girl named Mogami Akane. She was his girlfriend and she was also known for her many boyfriends. One day she had apparently taken a liking to me and jumped me." Here Kyo frowned, her jealous eyes narrowing. Chiharu smirked.

"Don't worry I didn't accept her, but Tenjo happened to come around that time and saw us apparently making out, but he had misunderstood everything. It was too late though even after I pushed her away from his grudge was set in stone already. After that, he was harsher than ever. He was always blocking me during practice, even if we were on the same team. He managed to pull a prank or two, he even tried asking our coach to test both of us to see who would be the better power forward. The coach rejected him and said that he needed tenjo as a wing since his shots were always scoring points. Tenjo was better at doint that." Chiharu's face was grim as he retold the past.

"Never thought his grudge would still be alive today." He sighed a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "You would think that after two years a person would grow up."

Kyo stayed still and silent. She had finally heard what was going on betweent Chiharu and Tenjo, but now that she knew she didn't know what to say next. Once again a new side to Chiharu was revealed. She felt happy but at the same time sad. She hated it when Chiharu was suffering. In fact this hurt more than the first time she had seen him suffering. His first love had been a total failure. Basketball was his first priority back then. She then thought about their relationship. Was it the same thing? Did it have the same problem? No, it wasn't. Him saving her was enough to prove that their relationship ment more to him than basketball.

Kyo scooted closer to him and put a hand to his shoulder. Chiharu looked up at her with weary eyes. "Don't think about it so much. Tenjo's just a jerk who has the grudge of a junior high kid. I'm sure that you'll be able to beat his team in the finals if you were better than him in junior high. Plus he's just adding me to the challenge since he thinks you stole his slut of a girlfriend. Which you didn't." Kyo said the last thing with a bit of annoyance. Chiharu couldn't help but smile. He was doing a lot of that lately. First when they found the toddler girl Kanako and now in Tsuyaka's house where he was alone with Kyo. No adult around. Chiharu's realization put his body back into alert. Why hadn't he noticed before? Oh crap. He thought and got up surprising Kyo.

"I think it's time for me to go." he said. Kyo frowned.

"Why you just got here." she got up also. Chiharu's eyes fluttered to Kyo. Only now did he notice the clothes she was wearing. A tank top with hip hugging pajamas. Thank god she wasn't wearing shorts or else Chiharu wouldn't know what he would have done at that moment.

"I haven't been able to rest since last night. I should go back to the dorm and freshen up." Chiharu walked out of the living room towards the entrance.

"You can freshen up here." Kyo insisted.

"I don't have extra clothes." Chiharu said.

"You can use some of my dad's clothes." Kyo said.

"Your father's clothes won't fit me." Chiharu felt his arm being grabbed by two hands. He looked down to find Kyo's pleading eyes. It was the same look she had given him when they were at the hospital the night she found out her father was there. He closed his eyes trying so hard not to give in to her but her voice brought his eyes open.

"I don't want to be alone." for a moment their eyes were locked on each other, until Chiharu looked away blushing.

"O-okay." Kyo smiled and began running up the stairs.

"I'll go get some of my dad's clothes." Chiharu watched her run up and once she was out of sight smacked his hand against his forehead.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he hissed. He decided to go back to the couch and flip through channels. He was watching a variety show when Kyo came stomping down the stairs. She flopped down on the sofa next to him with a bundle of clothes in her arms. She dumped them in the space between them and started rearaging the clothes into piles. Chiharu spoted amongst them a polka-dotted pair of boxers.

"Okay here are your choices. I tried to pick the biggest clothes my dad owns and the less embarrasing underwares. Here is a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts with a white stripe or a red sleevless shirt with pajama bottoms." Chiharu picked out the red sleevless shirt and the blackshorts. Surprisingly they looked pretty long.

"Okay next are the boxers." Kyo grinned and held up to pairs of boxers. The polka-dot one that Chiharu glimpsed earliear and a spider-man one. Chiharu's face made the most funniest expression Kyo had ever seen and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Sorry my dad has a thing for unique underware." Chiharu looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure your dad doesn't have any other types of boxers?" Chiharu asked hopefully but Kyo shook her head making her still-wet hair swirl around.

"Sorry but unless you want to wear koala bear boxers this is all you've got." Chiharu sighed and decided to go with the spider-man ones. They were darker colors and looked less uglier than the red and white polka-dot ones. Kyo guided him to the bathroom and left him to shower. It didn't take long before Chiharu came down after ten minutes and saw Kyo in the kitchen cooking something. By the smell he learned that it was some kind of soup. Who knew Kyo could cook?

"Is that soup I smell?" Kyo looked up from the pot she was stirring. She smiled and told him he was right.

"Don't tell me it's that fisherman's platter. The one with huge chunks of fish and cabbage." Chiharu grimaced against the memory. It had taken him a while to eat the soup. In fact he didn't even finish it.

Kyo glared him, "No idiot, it's basic ramen. The one that is easy to make. I figured something warm to eat would be good for our bodies in this cold weather." Chiharu watched Kyo's back as she continued stirring the soup. For a brief moment he had the strongest urge to put his hands around her small torso but quickly zapped that thought out of his mind. Something definitely must be wrong with. The word 'lust' creeped up again but he quickly got rid of it and put it out of his mind like he did with his previous thought.

He walked over to Kyo and looked over her shoulder. It actually smelled good and his stomach responded with a loud grumble. He put a hand to his belly and Kyo craned her neck to look at him when she heard his stomach's protest.

"Don't worry the soup will be out in a while. Can you do me a favor and get two drinks from the fridge?" Kyo said. Chiharu nodded and walked over to the fridge. It was a big machine. Bigger than him anyway. He opened it to find it almost bare of food. The only drinks he found where bottles of water, juices, and lemonade.

"What do you want to drink?" Chiharu asked.

"Water." Kyo replied without taking her attention away from her task. Chiharu grabbed to bottles and placed them on the table that was also in the kitchen. There was a bigger dinning room next door but they didn't have a need for it since only two people were going to eat.

"By the way where's Tsuyaka?" Kyo asked turning off the stove and setting down the chopsticks she was using to stir the soup.

"I don't know. If she isn't here maybe she's with Imai." Chiharu paused and remembered the little transaction that had occurred between Tsuyaka and Imai. He still wasn't sure if they had done what he thought they did, but knowing Imai, it was probably true.

"Imai? What would she be doing with Imai?" Kyo asked and set the steaming pot of hot soup in the middle of the table. Chiharu shrugged not sharing his thoughts on the matter. Kyo didn't need to know about something he wasn't entirely sure about. The two teenagers ate the soup with contempt since both of them had had nothing to eat since the morning.

Kyo sighed with a satisfied smile. She patted her belly which was now full of warm soup and noodles. Chiharu felt the same way but instead of sighing he burped his satisfaction. Kyo laughed.

"Excuse you." Chiharu ignored her playfulness and walked over to the couch. The TV was still on and he began to flip once again through channels. The variety show had ended and he looked for something worth watching. Kyo joined him after cleaning up the dishes they had used. Chiharu immediately noticed how close she was and focused even harder on the movie that was showing. Oh great! How convenient! The movie had just gone to a romantic scene. Chiharu was about to change it but Kyo stopped him, telling him she wanted to watch this part. Chiharu reluctantly put back the remote control and watched the gooey, fluff scene. The woman and the man were on the verge of kissing. Chiharu had to look away since that was the least thing he wanted to think about. Unfortunately when he looked away his eyes landed on Kyo. She was watching the scene imensely entranced by it. Chiharu couldn't help but stare at her bare shoulders. When his eyes moved down he caught a sight of the bra she was wearing. For a second his eyes wouldn't budge from that place but then the sudden feeling came back. He stood up so fast that Kyo took her eyes away from the movie.

"What's wrong Chiharu?" Kyo asked looking up at his tall frame. Chiharu was covering his face with one hand.

"Nothing. I need to use your bathroom." He quickly walked up the stairs, more like sprinted and didn't let go of his face until the bathroom door was closed behind him. He knew what was conjuring up this feeling but his mind was in denial. He was a teenage hormone guy, he wasn't surprised that this feeling of lust was in his system, but he couldn't believe how strong it was. It didn't help that the lust was directed toward the girl he liked and maybe even loved. Chiharu groaned and slid down to floor, his back to the bathroom door. A few minutes passed when he a knock came from the door. Chiharu was startled out of his thoughts.

"Chiharu? Are you okay? You've been there for quite a while." Kyo's voice came through the door with concern.

"I'm okay. I'll be right out." Chiharu replied back.

"Okay." Kyo said and listened as she walked back down the stairs. Chiharu stood and looked at himself in the mirror. He stared back at the brown-haired guy with the red shirt. His hair was still wet from his earlier shower. He spiked it up absentmindedly not really paying attention to what he was doing. After a few more minutes he walked back down the stairs. The TV was still on but he didn't see Kyo. He looked over the couch to find her asleep. He let out a smooth exhale and set to find a blanket. She must be tired after her little adventure at the docks. I mean who wouldn't be.

He covered her up and smoothed away some stray hairs that were on her face. She murmured something and rolled over facing the reclining part of the sofa. Chiharu sat on the floor his back against the edge of the sofa. He glanced back at Kyo before going back to watching the movie that had now changed scenes.

"Chiharu?" Chiharu looked back at Kyo. She had woken up and was now looking at Chiharu.

"Sorry did I wake you up?"Chiharu said turning his body to face her.

"No." Kyo continued staring at Chiharu. He turned away as he couldn't keep his gaze steady. Kyo kept on staring at him. In the past she really hadn't taken a detail look at him but now as she did she began to fall for him all over again. Not just for his looks but for his character. For the person he was; and now she wanted to do something to thank him, but she did not know what. Then she did the only thing she thought of.

"Chiharu?" he turned back to face her and immediately felt the smooth touch of her lips on his. For a split second the world had frozen. His body was slowly beginning to be taken over by what he feared the most and soon he lost control. Kyo who was oblivious to this pulled away only to be pulled back, Chiharu's lips pressing against her's. Her heart rate rapidly increased. All of a sudden she found herself lying on the couch with Chiharu bending over her kissing her with a gentle yet demanding kiss. She took a short intake of breath as he kept on kissing her. The butterflies where now not only in her stomach but all over her body. She began kissing him back and he answered with more urgent kisses. Kyo wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her. Their bodies touched for a second sending a sensation through both of them. Even though the blanket was still in between them it didn't stop them from feeling the chill of them touching.

Chiharu's mind was clouded now with nothing but lust. He didn't realize what he was doing until he began reaching under her shirt. Kyo gasped but was muffled by Chiharu's still ongoing kisses. She felt as his hand slid up her shirt right under chest. Her ribs were hot where his hand was and Kyo put a hand to his to stop him.

"Chiharu!" Kyo said but was once again cut off by Chiharu's mouth. She was beginning to feel a little scared. Chiharu wasn't like this. He couldn't even speak her name without blushing! She tried speaking again telling him to stop and at the same time trying to stop his hand from going any further. She finally got her chance when his mouth moved down her neck but right when she was about to protest a sharp pain came from her neck where Chiharu's mouth was and she screamed out. He stopped immediately and sat up. He looked down at Kyo and all too soon realized what he had done. A red blush dominated his face as he hastily got off the sofa and stood far away from her with his back to Kyo.

Kyo had a hand to her neck where she had remembered the cut was still there and sat up, her heart still racing. She looked at Chiharu's back and lost all fear of what she had a few seconds ago.

"Chiharu?" He didn't turn around, he didn't even answer her. Kyo got up and cautiously walked up to him. She really didn't know what had come over him but she knew what was happening to him now. She gently touched his arm but was shocked when Chiharu pulled away from. She caught a glimpse of his ruby face before he left only saying one thing, "I'm sorry."

Kyo listened as his footsteps ran up the stairs and the bathroom door closed for the second time. Kyo was dumbfounded. She stayed like that still as a plant before she moved back to the sofa. She didn't know what to think of the whole thing. The sharp pain brought her hand back to her neck and she realized that it hasn't been bandaged yet. She started looking around for the bandage when she heard a ring coming from Chiharu's jacket. It was hanging from one of the chairs in the kitchen. She walked over to it and digged for the cellphone. She didn't recognize the caller id and answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is Eniwa Chiharu there?" the voice asked. Kyo felt that it was so familiar yet she couldn't place the woman's voice.

"He's not here at the moment. May I ask who's calling?" Kyo asked. The woman on the other side laughed.

"Oh of course sorry, this is Hitomi Tenjo." Kyo's body became hard as cement. She swallowed some saliva before speaking again.

"Why are you calling Chiharu?" Kyo asked her voice different now that she knew who it was.

"Is this Kyo Aizawa?" Hitomi asked. Kyo could feel the smirk from her voice and told her yes, already anger building up.

"Well, can you tell Chiharu that I called? It's about our agreement." Kyo's thin eyebrows made a wrinkle between each other.

"What agreement?" she asked already regretting her question.

"He hasn't told you?" Kyo waited for her to continue, "He agreed to be my boyfriend."

* * *

**Ugh! Mom's gettin after me for typing so late at night. But hey! I had to finish. I was on a roll. So yeah the ending, another cliffy.........sorry. That's just how I planned it out. *nervous laugh* okay gotta go. Mom's whining again.**

* * *


	10. A Smile Retrieved

**Hey everyone. Very sorry for my late updates guys. My life hasn't been smooth, senior can be a pain! X( Well anyways here's the next chappie, kinda of short and I was planning to add more but didn't want to delay it anymore. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: you guys already know**

* * *

Mr. Miyazaki's history lecture sounded even more droning than usual and Kyo could barely keep her eyelids from closing over her brown eyes. She didn't sleep much last night. Her mind was stuck on yesterday's evening argument with Chiharu like a song repeating over and over again. Kyo could still remember Chiharu's words from that night. She closed her eyes and went through the memory for the 100th time.

~Kyo's POV~

_**Right after Hitomi told me the disturbing news Chiharu had reached the end of the stairs. My eyes locked on to his and I began to feel a panic rise. Chiharu frowned not knowing that a horrible predicament was quickly coming. **_

_**"Kyo? What's wrong?" He asked walking across the dining room to where I was. I still had my eyes trained on him as Hitomi continued.**_

_- Hello? Are you still there? Well when you see Chiharu tell him I called--better yet I'll call again later. I'm not so sure you will hand over the message. –_

_**"Wait, he's here." I handed over the phone to Chiharu who took the phone with a frown. "Hello?" he spoke into the headpiece.**_

_**-**__Chiharu! It's me Hitomi- __**Chiharu looked at me with alarm and had realized why I was acting weird. I saw in his eyes the guilt that punched me right in the stomach. I knew he hoped that Hitomi hadn't told me anything yet. I turned away from him but I could still here Hitomi's voice.**_

_-I was just talking to your girlfriend about our deal-__** Chiharu closed his eyes. Too late.**_

_-I called to tell you that your first payment is this coming Saturday. Be at the amusement park at 1 o'clock. Don't be late or it will cost you.- __**Chiharu sighed. I could see that he was already feeling depressed of the chaos that was to come.**_

"_**Fine." After he gave his reply she gave her good-bye and hung up. He didn't face me right away. He knew I was growing anxious by the second. When he finally felt enough courage to face me I saw a sharp pain go through his heart.**_

"_**Kyo." The deep concern in Chiharu's voice made my pain become excruciating. The hurt I felt was the most intense I had ever felt. How was I supposed to react to something like this? I've never had a boyfriend before. I turned away and closed I eyes. The painful silence between us lasted a very long minute before I turned to face Chiharu again.**_

"_**You better explain to me what's happening right now Eniwa Chiharu." I said in a serious tone. Chiharu took a deep breath before speaking.**_

"_**You remember the 900,000¥ I used to pay off your dad's debt? Well it wasn't exactly my money….it was Tenjo's sister, Hitomi who provided me with the money." Kyo stayed silent and Chiharu took that as a sign to continue. "You see when I got the call from them, telling me that they had you I quickly went to Tenjo's house." Kyo's penetrating stare went down a degree when she heard Tenjo's name.**_

"_**Tenjo? What does he have anything to do with this?" Chiharu sighed knowing how hard it was to continue the explanation but he had too; he had no other choice.**_

"_**I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you to worry." Chiharu put his hands in his pant pockets. "Do you remember when Tenjo showed up when we were with Kanako? Well that was when he showed me the contract your father made with the loan sharks, and the reason Tenjo had it was because his uncle was the one who made the deal with your dad." Chiharu paused to see my reaction. It had gone back to the cold stare.**_

"_**He knew that I didn't care what happened to me so that's why he used you against me to get me to go along with the challenge. When I got that call from them I was so angry and I went straight to him. As much as it pained me I asked him what he knew about the contract, but all I got from him was more of his arrogant shit." Chiharu's frown deepened before looking down at the floor. "His sister unfortunately heard our conversation and the dilemma that I was in. So she offered me the money I needed." Chiharu looked up and I saw the most depressing look in his eyes. I was slightly taken aback by my boyfriend's shocking facial expression but it was enough to distract me from noticing him coming closer. We were mere inches away now. Chiharu slowly raised a hand to my face.**_

"_**I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but all I could think about was you and what would happen to you if I didn't show up with the money. I had to take her money even though I hated doing it. It was the only way I could think of to get you out of there."**_

_**I began to feel an ocean of tears piling up from behind my eyes as I stared up at Chiharu. They were angry, bitter tears and I didn't want them to come out, but the more I refused the more they began to grow. Finally I felt a stray tear fall down my cheek. Chiharu was about to clean it away but I walked away from him before he could. **_

"_**You didn't have to take her money. You still had one day left to turn it in." **_

"_**It was a chance I couldn't let go! Where else do you think I could gather 900,000¥? It would have taken us more than a day." I felt more tears begin to fall and it felt as if I would cry for the rest of her life.**_

"_**I was scared Kyo. I didn't know what they were going to do to you." Chiharu's words were soft but I heard every single word. The tears were still falling and they kept on spilling from my eyes as I told Chiharu to leave.**_

"_**What? But I thought you didn't want to be left alone?" Chiharu said with a bit of a desperate tone.**_

"_**Well now I do so just….leave. Please." my last words sent Chiharu walking out of the kitchen and through the door. I cried most of that night and fell asleep with tears still in my eyes.**_

Kyo started feeling the tears coming back. She quickly blinked them away before anyone saw her.The last thing she wanted was someone worrying about her emotional state. Kyo looked up at the clock and groaned to herself. There was still 20 minutes of class left. She bumped her head back on her desk and tried getting a bit of sleep but all she could do with her eyes closed was think about last night. She brought her head back up in disgust. Is that all she could think about? I mean just thinking about Chiharu and that bimbo together was enough to make her more furious than the devil. Kyo sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

How could Chiharu do that to her? Well who cares what he does this Saturday. He could do whatever he wants. The image of both of them hand in hand popped into Kyo's head. She automatically gripped her pencil until her knuckles were white.

"_Psst! Kyo, what happened last night? Eniwa and Imai wouldn't let me come with them_." Tsuyaka who was next to her, whispered. At first Kyo didn't hear her.

"_Hey! Kyo!_" Kyo felt a paper ball hit her on the side of her head a few seconds later. She turned to her friend with a glare.

"WHAT?!" the class became silent and every head was turned in Kyo's direction. Kyo didn't realize she had yelled out loud until the teacher called her name.

"Ms. Aizawa this is history class not P.E." Kyo looked at her teacher and apologized. She felt her face burn as she did so and looked down at her desk hoping to hide her red face. Mr. Miyazaki continued as if there had been no interruption at all. Kyo looked out the window and began wondering what she would have done if it had been _her_ in Chiharu's place. All of a sudden her anger from before vanished and understanding replaced it. Of course Chiharu wouldn't do that on purpose. I mean he's the guy who let go of his first love when he realized basketball was more important to him. Kyo groaned and put her head down on her desk again. Why could she never do things right? She was always clumsy when it came to things like this. She brought her head back up and blew her bangs out of her eyes. She had to talk to him, soon. She didn't want this to affect their relationship, especially since the reason was some stupid rival.

Right at that moment a folded piece of paper landed neatly on her desk. She looked down at it wondering from where it came from when she heard some whisper her name. Kyo turned again to her friend almost forgetting that she had been calling her before.

Tsuyaka mouthed out "read it" taking a quick glance at the teacher. Kyo blinked and unfolded the paper.

**What happened last night?**

Kyo sighed and began writing in spite of her unwillingness to even talk about this sensitive subject.

_**Me and Chiharu got into an argument last night.**_

**What?! Why?**

_**I'll tell you later. What happened to you last night?**_

**I stayed with your dad all night. I still have back aches from sleeping on the chair!**

_**Sorry about that. I thought you would have gone with the guys or something. Why didn't you?**_

**Imai didn't let me go. He wanted me stay with your dad.**

_**Imai?**_

**Yeah I didn't want to agree but he said someone needed to stay behind to protect Mr. Aizawa.**

_**Well he does have a point there. I'm glad he did.**_

**So how are you going to pay the debt?**

Kyo frowned when she read it and cautiously wrote her answer.

_**Chiharu already did. He had all the money with him when he came for me.**_

Tsuyaka's face was of course one of that surprised. She turned to Kyo in disbelief. However before she could question further the school bell rang releasing them of their education.

Lunch was a disaster. Her friends around the table all noticed that something had happened between her and Chiharu. What was even worse was that they weren't saying anything and it didn't help that their faces were hard to read. They didn't look angry or sad. They looked….well that was just it. They didn't know how Chiharu and Kyo were feeling. They just knew _something_ had happened. Hamaya and Imai glanced at each other both sharing the uneasiness. Tsuyaka and Akari were having trouble plucking up the courage to ask what had happened to the stiff couple, while Yura simply ate his food as if nothing was happening.

Kyo quickly glanced at Chiharu before going back to her lunch. She was poking her fried shrimp in nervousness. She was trying to figure out how to speak to him, but she couldn't do it now, not in front of her friends. Chiharu meanwhile was silently eating his lunch. He might have been looking normal from a stranger's view but his friends knew perfectly well something was bothering him. After Chiharu left from Kyo's home he left with a bitter feeling in his heart. He was sad, yet frustrated at the same time. Right now the frustration was taking more control than the depression. His chopsticks hit the bottom of his bento box making a sharp click against the plastic every time he picked up rice. Hamaya flinched almost every time he heard the uncomfortable sound. Kyo sighed when she noticed this and stopped poking at her food. She needed to talk to him as soon as possible. She took a deep breath and stood up making the chair do a scraping sound. Everyone turned their heads simultaneously at the sound to look at Kyo.

"Chiharu we need to talk." Chiharu looked up at Kyo with a blunt look. Kyo felt some of her courage go down the meter but she stood her ground. When she knew he wasn't going to move she gestured with her head to the exit of the cafeteria.

"Outside." Chiharu glanced to where Kyo had mentioned then turned back to his food.

"I'm not done eating." He simply said. The rest of the people at the table all did an intake of breath (except for Yura) and looked back at Kyo. For a second a flash of anger went through her features but was gone as soon as it had come. Kyo took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Chiharu, please." Chiharu stopped what he was doing and continued looking at his food. The silenced at the table lasted for a brief of ten seconds before Yura spoke up.

"Come on Eniwa. She just wants to talk to you. What's so bad about that?" Chiharu snapped his dark brown eyes to Yura's black ones. Yura shrugged at Chiharu's violent stare and smiled.

Chiharu looked back up at Kyo. They stayed staring at each other before Chiharu got up to Kyo's relief. He followed Kyo to the exit of the cafeteria and outside to a shady spot near some bushes and a couple of trees. Kyo stood next to one of the trees and gently stroked the bark in thought. She was trying to figure out how to start the whole thing. She closed in vain and just chose to wing it.

"Chiharu?" he looked up when he heard his name. He looked into Kyo's eyes and saw a pleading look. That was all it took. All his anger disappeared leaving behind the sadness.

"About Saturday night, I want to apologize for that." Chiharu was taken aback. He had never really heard Kyo apologize, until now. "I know I overreacted but just the thought of you with that Hitomi Tenjo made me so mad that I said something stupid. I know that you were just doing that because of me and everything, and I know that you had no choice. I understand why you had to do that because, well…because I would do the same for you without giving it a second thought and—Chiharu say something." Kyo stopped when she realized she had been rambling. Chiharu wasn't looking at her but somewhere else.

"Chiharu please say something your non-verbals are killing me here!" Kyo said taking a step closer. Then that's when she began to see the changes. His body started trembling then shook violently as he began laughing hysterically. Kyo stood there dumbfounded, not knowing how to deal with the situation. When his laughing didn't let up, her stupor began fading rapidly turning into annoyance.

"I just apologized to you and here you are laughing your—"

"Kyo!" Most of the laughter was gone but a few tremors were still present. "I'm not laughing at you, it's just. This was the least thing I was expecting." He looked into Kyo's adorable brown eyes and he couldn't help but smile even more. "I was laughing at myself." Kyo's annoyed looked went down a smidge.

"Why?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, I followed you over here thinking that you weren't done giving me hell. I would think that you would yell at me some more from last night." Kyo's eyebrows did a smooth rise up her bang-covered forehead.

"So what brought you to apologize all of a sudden?" Chiharu asked rubbing the back of his head. Kyo relaxed and uncrossed her arms going back to petting the bark of the tree.

"I was thinking about what happened all this morning and I realized that I was being stupid you know? I'm just glad I came to my senses." Kyo finished with a smile to herself.

"Wow, so you're a mature girl now. It must be near the end of the world." Kyo glared but then relaxed when she saw a grin on his face. It was rare to hear Chiharu joke around. Kyo tried thinking of other times he joked around her. The closest thing she could think of was the time they were walking home and he kissed her all of a sudden. Kyo blushed at the memory. Come to think of it he's been doing that a lot recently. Well not a lot but considering it was Chiharu the bashful jerk, four kisses where a lot.

Chiharu saw that Kyo had her brows scrunched up in the middle and a pink blush lightly coloring her cheeks. Chiharu's curiosity began to brew. He tried figuring out what she was thinking by her body language. It was hard though since she only shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. _Could she still be thinking about Hitomi Tenjo?_ He thought getting closer to look at her face. Kyo saw his movement and immediately stepped back her hands out in front of her. Chiharu frowned.

"What was that for?" Kyo blinked and felt her blush deepen. She lowered both her hands and eyes.

"N-nothing. It's just…well, um lately you've been, not acting like yourself." Kyo took a chance to look up at Chiharu. For a second he still had the frown on then it turned into an expression she couldn't figure out. He straightened up and turned away from her.

He knew exactly what she was talking about without her elaborating even more on the subject. He knew that this "want" was growing and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. Unless he got a tight control over it. Kyo saw his reaction and decided to change the subject. Why did she bring it up in the first place?

"Um…what was the time you are meeting her on Saturday?" Chiharu turned around puzzled at first but then realized what she was asking.

"She said to meet her at the amusement park at 1." He looked Kyo in the eyes for a brief second. "Don't come, if that's what you're planning to do." Kyo was surprised. She wasn't actually thinking about it but now that he mentioned it she began to think of it as a good idea.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you there. This is bad enough and knowing you are there, it will only get worse, for me." Kyo frowned and crossed her arms. Chiharu quickly saw this as a sign she was getting angry. Great, he did it again.

"I just—I don't want you to see me like that." He said trying to salvage what he said before. "I know you hate this as much as I do so it would be better to not be there." Kyo's frown began to dwindle and the corners of her mouth went up into a grin.

"So basically you're telling me not to go because you don't want to hurt me even more." Chiharu blinked a couple times then looked away, a slight blush appearing.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Kyo beamed even more knowing he was embarrassed for saying something out of the ordinary for him.

"Chiharu?"

"What?" he asked still not looking at her. Suddenly he felt a quick peck on a his cheek. He looked down at Kyo a full blush blooming on his tanned face.

"Thanks." Her smile was genuine and for a second he was glad she was smiling again.

* * *

**Okay like I said kinda of short compared to my other ones....I think. I'll try and update as soon as I can!!!! Fighting! Oh and please tell me what you think. I had writer's block for a period of time. I really need to here what you guys think. Hopefully I'll get more ideas from that. Toodles!!**


	11. A date with the enemy

**Hey everyone! Wow it's been awhile heh heh sorry. ^^ Well I just want to let you know that I am going to see this story through. It is almost done just want to put a little TsuyakaXImai action before I go on to the final events. Hope you enjoy and I apologize greatly for the long wait guys. Unfortunately college is a lot busier than high school. T.T**

Kyo was lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She looked at the clock on her desk. It was 1:45. She went back to staring at her white ceiling. It was Saturday the day of Chiharu's date with Hitomi. She had woken up like usual, eaten breakfast as usual, and watched cartoons as usual; but through all of that she had only one thing on her mind: Chiharu's date. Yesterday Kyo insisted on trailing along but Chiharu objected. He didn't want her there because he didn't want her to be anywhere close to a Tenjo. She wasn't pleased of course but she gave in nonetheless. They had just recovered from their previous quarrel; she didn't want to ruin the peace between them.

Kyo looked back at the clock. It read 1:47. She sighed and closed her eyes willing herself to think of anything but Chiharu and that witch. She tried really hard not to see her clutching to him, or fixing his hair because she wanted to. Or even grabbing his hand to drag him to a ride she wanted to go on, and she tried _really _hard not to picture Hitomi cleaning Chiharu's mouth of whatever food they were eating with the tip of her fingers.

Kyo opened her eyes and was now glaring at the ceiling. Then abruptly sat up and went to her closest to change. She couldn't stay here, she had to go. Once she was ready and dressed she dashed out of the house without so much as a word to her father. Tsuyaka was out on her early evening jog. She enjoys the heat, heaven knows why.

Once she was on the bus Kyo began to calm down a bit. She still felt that fiery objection to Chiharu's date but now that she was on her way she felt better. She didn't even pay attention to any of what she saw through the window. She was too focused on getting to the amusement park. It didn't help that once she arrived, there was a humongous line starting from the ticket booth. Both ticket booths were covered actually. Kyo let out an exasperated sigh and got in line.

Chiharu sighed again for the umpteenth time. Hitomi was dragging him to their fourth ride. In truth he wouldn't mind going on all the rides but going on them with Hitomi was outright torture. When they got in line Chiharu realized that it was going to be another long wait. He scanned farther up the line trying to get a glimpse of the front of the line. That was when he saw a familiar bob of light brown hair. He did a sharp intake of breath as he locked his eyes on that head. The head turned around to smile at someone and Chiharu breathed out in relief. It wasn't Kyo. He was happy and yet disappointed at the same time. This girl had different shaped eyes and mouth. The nose was a bit similar but Chiharu could distinguish the differences. For example the tip of her nose was rounder than Kyo's and she had a wider bridge than Kyo.

"What are you looking at?" Hitomi's question brought Chiharu out of his daze. He looked down to find out that Hitomi still hadn't let go of his arm. He freed his arm and crossed them over his chest.

"Nothing. Just trying to see how many people were in front of us." Chiharu avoided looking back at Hitomi. It has been close to an hour and already he wanted to be home sleeping or reading magazines. Actually he would do anything to trade this bitter woman for his clumsy Kyo.

"So how did you meet Aizawa?" it took Chiharu a minute to realize what Hitomi had asked.

"Why are you asking?" he had turned back to stare at the head of the line.

"Just making conversation." Chiharu didn't answer at first but decided to anyways.

"We met at school. She was a transfer student."

"Oh I see, and did you ask her out or did she?"

"I don't really remember. It just happened." Chiharu started tapping his foot. He was getting impatient with the line already _and _with Hitomi.

"Well she probably asked you first. She looks like a girl that would go after a guy until she makes him his." Chiharu's impatience grew into anger and without thinking he stomped off. Hitomi quickly followed him and stopped him.

"What the hell! Now we lost our spot in line!" Chiharu glared down at Hitomi.

"I don't give a damn about that stupid line or any others!" Hitomi starred up at him a bit surprised but then smiled and began pulling Chiharu by the arm.

"Okay then, we'll eat. You must be hungry waiting in all those lines." Chiharu sighed and hoped the day would come to an end soon.

Once Kyo got her ticket she ran into the amusement park and began checking all the lines first. The lines were long so it took her awhile to check each person. She looked for spiky hair but she came across guys with spiky hair more than once. After checking the last ride she let out an exasperated groan and plopped down on a nearby bench. She slumped over resting her head in her hands. Why is it so hard to find someone with spiky hair and a mole under his left eye? Right then her stomach grumbled.

"Ugh. I should've eaten something before coming." Kyo sat up and began counting how much money she had on her. _Ugh only 30_¥. _Why did I not bring more money?_ Kyo stood back up and was about to see what she could get with the money she had when she finally saw who she was looking for. He was just standing there with Tenjo's sister. Kyo couldn't believe it and kept on watching as they began walking off. Kyo shook her head and followed.

They stopped at a food stall and bought what they were selling. Kyo couldn't really tell what it was from the distance she was at. Kyo watched from behind a bush as they sat on a bench twenty feet from where she was. Kyo frowned because she couldn't hear what they were talking about.

_If I could just find a closer spot._

"So what are you planning to do about my brother's challenge?" Hitomi asked blowing on her noodles. Chiharu took a swig from his Ramune soda before replying.

"I don't care about his challenge. We're still going to face each other either way but I'm not putting Kyo up as a prize."

"Hmm…well I guess that's true." Hitomi slurped the noodles into her mouth. After she swallowed she turned back to Chiharu. "Have you and Kyo kissed yet?" Chiharu who was in the middle of drinking began chocking. Hitomi waited patiently as Chiharu tried clearing his throat.

"Why do you ask?" Chiharu instantly went back to coughing.

"Just wondering where you're relationship is at right now. I mean you guys seem like you'd take forever to even get to second base." Hitomi stirred her noodles as she said this. Chiharu frowned and drank to relieve his sore throat.

"Well we did kiss…uh a couple of times." Despite his frustration with the questioned that was asked he still managed to show a slight blush.

"How many exactly?" Chiharu looked away from Hitomi before answering.

"I don't know four times I think."

"Was she your first kiss?"

"What's up with all these questions?" Chiharu had stood up in anger. Hitomi looked up at him with smiling eyes. She put her noodles down and stood up also.

"You do know that by going to these dates with me you are paying your debt."

"Yeah but what does that have to do with you asking all these questions?" Hitomi crossed her arms.

"Chiharu, have you ever been kissed by a woman?" Chiharu gave her a weird look.

"Uh yes. I just told you I've already kissed Kyo." Hitomi chuckled.

"I'm not talking about a child's kiss Chiharu."

"Then what the heck are you talking about?"

"This." Before Chiharu could do anything he was grabbed from behind his neck and felt Hitomi's lips crush against his. Chiharu blinked a couple of times but quickly came to his senses and pushed her away.

"What the hell? I didn't give you permission to kiss me!" Chiharu began turning away from her ready to leave but then he saw someone. _No. Kyo._ His thoughts went hysterical as he locked eyes with Kyo. He didn't even pay attention to what Hitomi was saying. All he could do was watch Kyo turn away and run. He immediately wanted to follow but Hitomi grabbed him from the arm.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Chiharu looked back at a peeked Hitomi.

"I'm leaving." He tried again to go after Kyo but Hitomi's grip on his arm got tighter.

"We still haven't finished our date." Chiharu glared down at her once more. He took her hand off his arm.

"I don't give a shit." Chiharu began going the direction Kyo ran.

"So you'd rather Aizawa have a 900,000¥ debt than go on a couple of dates with me?" Chiharu stopped and looked back at Hitomi his glare on at full blast.

"Since I borrowed all that money from you that would make it my debt and not Kyo's. So I would rather have that debt than stay here putting up with your nonsense." With that Chiharu left.

Hitomi stood there her anger boiling over but then saw a familiar figure in the distance. She figured out why he wanted to leave so bad. _She just had to come and ruin everything. Kyo Aizawa, you will face the consequences. _Hitomi picked up her noodles and threw them in the trash. She then picked up Chiharu's Ramune drink and finished what was left of it. She whipped her mouth and revealed a scheming smirk.

"Well that's good for me in the long run. No need to get upset."

Chiharu ran as fast as he could. He could still see Kyo's head but it took everything to not lose her. _Damn it Kyo why do you have to be so short!_ Chiharu almost collided with a group of girls and quickly apologized without stopping.

"Kyo! Stop! KYO!" Chiharu screamed. They were close to the entrance and Chiharu was losing ground. There was a parade of elementary school kids and two mascots selling balloons, but by the time he got through he lost her.

Kyo wasn't looking where she was going. She just wanted to run away from the disgusting picture in her head but no matter how far she ran it was still there. She didn't know for how long she ran but when she stopped she couldn't figure out where she was. She saw shops but none she recognized. What didn't help was that she didn't see anyone. Kyo started walking to where she thought was a good direction. She dug in her pockets to see how much money she had and found enough for just a bus fair. Kyo sighed and kept on walking. It was stupid to run like that but she couldn't help it. She wasn't expecting to see something like that at all. She didn't want to see something like that. Kyo shook her head to try to get rid of the image. _Why did I even go when Chiharu told me specifically not to go. Wait did he know that something like that was going to happen?_

Kyo stood there mulling this over but it quickly became something she didn't want to think about. Great, now she had two things she didn't want to think about. Kyo sighed and began walking again. SMACK!

"Ow!" Kyo fell back on her but and sat there massaging her head. She looked up to see what she had walked into. It was a pole. Kyo sighed again.

Chiharu turned the fifth corner and scanned around but didn't see her. He went to the next block but found the same result. By this time he was getting frustrated. Where would she go in the first place? _Her dad._He immediately turned the opposite way and headed for the hospital. He wasn't taking the bus it would take more time to wait for one. When he got there he was out of breath. He took a quick breather before running to the entrance and past the front counter. He slammed the door open to find a startled Mr. Aizawa.

"Mr. Aizawa has Kyo come by here?"

"Uh…no. Why is something wrong? Did she get kidnapped again?"

"Young man you can't be here without a visitor's pass. You have to—" Chiharu didn't even hear the nurse that was behind him. He just ran out of there. He didn't know where else to look. He was getting worried. What if something _did _happen to her? Chiharu slowed down and stood there not looking at anything. He really hoped nothing had happened to her. He just got her out of danger for pete's sake. She should at least try to be careful. Chiharu let out a tired sigh and sank down to the floor. Why couldn't he do anything right? He doesn't know anything when it comes to girls. Heck Kyo's the first girl he really became serious with. Chiharu started thinking about what he would be doing if he hadn't met Kyo. He didn't know but he sure as hell wouldn't be as happy as he was now. He had to find her.

"Onii-san?" Chiharu looked up and found himself face to face with a little girl. He blinked a couple of times before realizing who it was. It was that girl that Kyo found at the grocery store.

"Kanako I told you to stay put! Why…" The woman that came running stopped when she saw Chiharu. Chiharu couldn't believe it.

"Oh you're that boy that found my Kano-chan." Chiharu stood up and greeted her. Akane Tenjo smiled and greeted back.

"What a coincidence meeting you here. What are you doing here?" Akane asked walking the rest of the distance.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend." Chiharu said. He felt kind of shy for some reason. No more like ashamed.

"Oh really?" Akane laughed. "Wow I guess it was your turn to find something you lost."

"Yeah I guess." Akane picked up her daughter and propped her on her right hip.

"So why is she lost?" Chiharu scratched the back of his head. He was hesitant to answer since she was a Tenjo but then again she was an in-law. Plus she seemed different from the Tenjo family.

"There was a misunderstanding. It's kind of a long story."

"Ah, one of those things huh. Yup that happens a lot with young couples. That happened to me when I was just going out with Kanako's daddy."

"Mommy I'm hungry." Kanako said pulling lightly on her mother's short hair.

"Already Kano-chan? Geez you're an eating monster. I just fed you an hour ago." Chiharu smiled. He hardly saw a mother taking care of her child. He hardly saw his. Wait Kyo. He needed to find her now.

"Well I gotta go. Need to feed this mini-monster. I hope everything goes well with your girlfriend. She seems like a very nice girl. Don't let her go hot-shot." Akane winked before waving goodbye.

"Say goodbye Kano-chan." Kanako turned to smile at Chiharu.

"Bye bye onii-san." Chiharu waved back and watched them go. They were probably headed home to eat. Chiharu gasped. _Oh that's right Kyo's house! Why didn't I think about that before? _He shot the direction to Kyo's house. He passed a bus that was slowing down to let its passengers down. Among these passengers Kyo was there. She stepped down happy to be somewhere familiar. She breathed in the air and looked around. Good she was close to her house.

"First thing I'm doing is eating noodles." Kyo's smile quickly faded. She remembered the last time she ate noodles. Chiharu was also there. That was also the same night she found out about Hitomi. Kyo quickly felt the nasty feeling she has been trying to avoid almost an hour ago coming back.

"Whatever I'll soak all this away with a nice shower." Kyo started off in the direction to her house. When she got there she saw someone unexpected on the stairway. She stood starring at his profile. Even when she was mad at him he still looked so good. As if hearing her Chiharu looked up. Kyo quickly looked down and started walking to her door. She really didn't want to talk to him yet. She wanted to get rid of this feeling first. She walked around him to the door and fidgeted with the keys. She finally found the right one and put it into the lock.

"Kyo we need to talk." Kyo turned the lock and opened the door.

"I can't talk right now Chiharu." She said before going in. She closed the door even as he protested.

"Kyo you're being stupid right now! I need to tell you what really happened. Kyo! Come on open the door!" Chiharu yelled from behind the door.

Kyo glared at the door and locked it. She ran upstairs ignoring Chiharu's continuous yells and closed the door to her room. She heard a final thump against the door downstairs and bumped the back of her head on the door. _Why do things like this always happen to us? Why can't we have normal problems like….ugh I don't even know what normal couples argue about?_ Kyo walked over to her window and looked outside. She saw Chiharu walking down the walkway to her house. She sighed and let the curtain fall back. They had just gotten back on good terms and now they were back to being mad at each other. Kyo began feeling a headache coming on and rubbed the side of her head. Usually she would be mad in this situation like she was before she went back to being a girl, but now she was growing tired of it. Maybe it was because of this whole Challenge Tenjo was forcing on Chiharu. Kyo stopped rubbing her temple and decided to take a bath.

On the other side of the door Chiharu slammed a tight fist on the door rattling it from its hinges. He clenched his teeth together in frustration and annoyance. Why was she doing this? Why are _girls _like this? Chiharu yelled out and kicked the door.

"Fine if she doesn't want the truth then I won't give it to her!" Chiharu yelled again at the door and began walking away, but then he slowed down. As much as he was angry he didn't want things to continue like this; especially when Kyo's anger is directed at him. He sighed and turned back around. Chiharu looked at Kyo's house trying to figure out how to fix this. _How can I make her listen to me?_ Chiharu stared at the house willing himself to think up a solution. He then saw a silhouette at the right window. That was when he got an idea. Well an entrance to Kyo's house at least. It was kind of drastic for him but if he really wanted to fix this he had to do it.

Chiharu took a deep breath and exhaled. _Here goes nothing._ He made his way to the edge of right under the window where he saw the silhouette. Hopefully his guess was right and the window lead to Kyo's room. All he had to do was figure out a way up there.

* * *

**I want to take the time to thank all those who read my story. As some of you know it feels great to know people like what you write, especially when they say it through reviews. ^_^ Thanx for everything guys! You all ROCK!**


	12. A Scandalous Reunion

**Okay first things first I apologize for my utter lack of updating. I have been a bad author to my readers and I know you probably want to kill me right now. I don't blame you I'd do the same. Second I will see this story through the end. You can be sure of that. I'm guessing this story is going to be no more than 20 chapters from looking at my outline so I'm almost finished. Okay for those that need a quick summary of what's happened: Kyo's dad is in the hospital because of debt and Chiharu payed for it having to pay it all back by going out with Hitomi Tenjo, Takashi Tenjo's little sister. Not only that but he still has the challenge set by Takashi. Okay enjoy!**

* * *

Kyo sighed in relief as she lowered herself down into the warm, soapy water. This was what she needed. Walking in the hot sun really wore you down. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the edge of the tub. Before she knew it she was already going into sleep mode. Her mind was in the midst of diving into dream land when she heard a thump. Kyo opened her eyes and looked towards the door. She listened for it again but all she got was silence. She relaxed again but sat upright when she heard footsteps. It sounded like someone was in her room. Panic filled her whole body. As quietly as she could, she got out and put a towel around her wet body. Kyo quickly looked around her for a weapon she could use but the only thing she saw big enough was her blow-dryer. She heard the footsteps again but sounded closer this time. Kyo knew that whoever was in her room will be coming to the bathroom, soon. The light was on after all. She positioned herself to the left of the door preparing to attack the intruder. It seemed forever until the door finally opened and Kyo launched her attack.

"No wait! Kyo! It's me! Ow!" Kyo froze and looked at the person she attacked. The sound of the blow-dryer hitting the floor was all that could be heard next as Kyo stared at Chiharu.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo yelled. She looked down at herself and looked up to meet Chiharu with an equally flushed face.

"Get out! Now!" Kyo ordered pushing Chiharu through the door.

"Wait Kyo I need to talk to you!" Chiharu said over his shoulder.

"Talk after I change! Now get out!" Chiharu got a door slammed in his face for the second time that day. Chiharu put a hand to his eyes and slowly brought his hand down his flustered face.

"What the heck am I doing?" he asked himself.

Kyo put a hand to her chest trying to calm her heart. Chiharu's sudden break-in was something she definitely wasn't expecting. After smoothing down her nerves enough to dress, Kyo stepped out of the bathroom to see Chiharu sitting on her bed. They both looked at each other an awkward tension making up the distance between them. Kyo rubbed her arm trying to figure out what to do next. Chiharu stood up bringing her attention to him.

"Before anything is said let me explain what happened earlier on today." Chiharu said taking a few steps closer. "That…kiss that you saw was all her."

"I know." Kyo said after a moment. Chiharu relaxed from the tension that he had coiled throughout his body. He hoped that Kyo had not misunderstood and when he saw her run away he had feared the worst.

"So why did you run away?" Kyo felt a nerve snap.

"You should know why." Kyo bit out and went to pick up the brush on her dresser.

"What do you mean 'I should'? I wouldn't know what's in your mind. I'm not a mind-reader." Chiharu replied frowning.

Chiharu never got to finish what he had to say. Kyo heard a loud BANG before she watched Chiharu fall face down on the floor.

When Chiharu woke up he found himself staring at a white ceiling. A few seconds later Kyo's face replaced it asking, "Are you awake?" Chiharu blinked a couple times as if trying to see if he was dreaming or not. The sharp pain on the side of his head proved him otherwise. He sat up rubbing the sore spot.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked looking around him. He saw a bowl of water and a blue towel on the nightstand with a lamp that softly lit the room on his left. He also noticed the dark night peeking in through Kyo's window.

"You went unconscious. Tsuyaka accidently hit you with my door when she barged in. She thought the men that attacked my dad had come back." Chiharu blinked.

"Oh. Where is she?" Chiharu said sitting up.

"She's downstairs making dinner. She felt bad for hitting you so she's making us all a special dinner. It's kind of late but you haven't eaten anything." Chiharu grimaced trying not to picture Tsuyaka's usual spicy homemade recipes.

"Oh well I should get back before they close the gates. What time is it?" Chiharu began getting up.

"It's already past 10:30." Chiharu froze in position. He quickly swerved his long legs to the floor and grabbed his jacket from Kyo's chair.

"Damn it! It's past curfew. I'll have to sneak in." Chiharu cursed hastily putting on his jersey.

"Sneak in? But won't you get in trouble?" Kyo asked worry in her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, I'll be in worse trouble if they find I spent the night out."

"Don't worry about that. I have already taken care of it." Both Chiharu and Kyo turned towards the door. Tsuyaka was leaning against the edge of the door frame, her body cloaked in the shadow from the hall light.

"What do you mean taken care of it?" Chiharu asked skeptical eyes scanning Tsuyaka's face for an answer.

"Anyway you can stay here for the night. I'm sure Mr. Aizawa wouldn't mind letting you after saving his daughter." Both Chiharu and Kyo's eyes widened at the statement. They both looked at each other but turned away blushing. Tsuyaka smirked still in the shadows, her dark eyes calculating. She knew they were having relationship problems and the only way to fix it was to use forced circumstances. With her new plan in motion Tsuyaka straightened from her position and began walking to her room.

"Wait! Tell me how you took care of it. I need to know if you're lying." Chiharu demanded after recovering from the sudden images that had popped into his head.

"Simple, I called the principle and told him your predicament." Tsuyaka coolly explained without turning around.

"You what?" Both Chiharu and Kyo's voices echoed in her small room. Tsuyaka turned around this time bearing the look she wore when scheming one of her mischievous plans.

"Kyo, I leave our guest's accommodations to you. I'm tired from running up and down all day. Oh and dinner is downstairs on a tray. Good night." She said with a glint in her eye. When she disappeared into her own room Kyo gave a long heavy sigh, her small shoulders slumping. Chiharu glared at nothing in particular. After a few minutes of silence Kyo broke it by muttering about getting a futon and clean sheets. Chiharu followed her to a closet located in the same hallway where the bedrooms were located. Kyo dug through until she found what she was looking for.

"Here let me carry it." Chiharu offered.

"That's okay I can carry it. I've lifted heavier stuff than this before." Chiharu had a momentary flashback of when Kyo had worked at a construction site after running away from school. He smiled from the memory and followed Kyo. He stopped though when he realized where she was headed.

"Wait, why are we going to your room?" He asked his voice wavering a bit. Kyo put the futon down on the floor before answering.

"Well it's pretty cold tonight so the only heaters working are upstairs. The vent in the hallway is very small so one of the rooms would be better. Naturally I don't think Tsuyaka would like having you as a temporary roommate. And besides, we've slept in the same room before. A whole school year, remember?" Kyo said all this while arranging the futon. She came back for the sheets giving him a smile. Chiharu rubbed the back of his neck avoiding her eyes. She was right but he had suddenly remembered this new emotion that was brewing inside of him. He wanted to avoid anything that would entice it to come out.

"Well that's true but….are you sure there isn't another place I can sleep at?" Kyo scrunched up her eyebrows in thought.

"Ah, there's my dad's room but I wouldn't want to sleep in there if I were you."

"What? Why not?" Chiharu asked.

"Um, you see, my dad has an odor problem. I've tried getting rid of the stench ever since I can remember but I never could. I have no idea why." Kyo said thinking back to her bad experiences in middle school.

"It can't be that bad right? I mean your dad can still sleep in his own room." Chiharu said looking at the doors around him.

"True, but I think his nose got so used to the sent that he can't smell it at all."

"Which one's his room?" he asked opening a door finding the bathroom instead. Kyo's face quickly switched to apprehension.

"Trust me, you don't want to go in." Chiharu looked back at her.

"Just show me where it is. I think I can handle it." Kyo thought about arguing back but realized that if he smelled it for himself he would know. She set the blankets on the floor of the hallway and walked past him turning around the corner that lead to her dad's room. She stopped a few feet from the door before turning back around.

"There it is and don't say I didn't warn you." Chiharu walked up to the door and held the door knob. He took a moment before opening the door. It only took an inch of space between the door and its frame to make Chiharu's eyes water and lift a hand to his nose.

"I told you." Kyo's voice sounded farther away than before. He looked back to find her hidden behind the corner they had turned earlier. Chiharu put his hand down and breathed through his mouth.

"I…can handle it. I just need a few seconds to get…used to it." Chiharu closed his mouth and began breathing through his nose again. He opened the door wider and it took all he had from running away. The smell was horrible. He couldn't even identify what it was. Chiharu started feeling a bit light-headed as he took a step but immediately backed away from the door.

"Chiharu, just come sleep in my room. You'll die if you stay there for more than 5 minutes." Kyo insisted still from the corner. Chiharu ignored her and took a deep breath. Holding it he walked into the room slowly letting out his breath and sniff by sniff breathed in. With each small intake of the stench he felt his body begin to react violently. When he couldn't take it anymore he rushed out closing the door behind him and collapsed at the foot of it. He breathed in the fresh air feeling life come back to him. Then he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He looked up and found Kyo's brown, amused eyes.

"Come on you stubborn ass. I don't know why you keep on insisting on sleeping somewhere else. Like I said, we've slept in the same room many times. One more night shouldn't feel any different." Chiharu glared up at her but got up anyway and followed her to her room.

"I'll go get some of my dad's clothes from the dryer. I just finished washing." Kyo ran out the door again leaving Chiharu in her dark room. A few minutes later she came back with a tray of food and pair of shorts and a white t-shirt slung over her shoulder.

"I brought the food Tsuyaka made. You can change in the bathroom in the hallway after eating." Chiharu took the tray from Kyo and set it on her writing desk. They both ate in silence, Chiharu the first to finish.

"Um, I'll go change." Chiharu picked up his clothes and closed the restroom door behind him. He looked around the small room noting Kyo's white and green toothbrush along with Tsuyaka's red one, combs and blow-dryer next to the sink. He rubbed the left side of his temple where the blow-dryer had made contact. That girl seriously didn't know her own strength. Next his eyes went to the shower curtain and its sea design. Chiharu couldn't help but remember Kyo's towel-covered body and felt his whole body go hot. Now he realized what a stupid thing he had done. I mean what else was he supposed to do when Kyo was being so stubborn and not letting him explain what had happened at the amusement park. It wasn't like he wanted that to happen. He glanced at the shower again feeling his body react again. He quickly turned away and put on the clothes Kyo gave him. When he returned the lights were off and Kyo was already in bed. Chiharu felt his way to the futon on the floor and got under the covers. In a way it did feel like the old days.

"So how's it going with practice?" Kyo asked into the dark. It had been only a minute from when the lights went off. Chiharu cleared his throat before speaking. Ever since he entered Kyo's room his heart has been doing weird palpitations, not the bad ones he hoped.

"It's okay. Yura's been giving me a hard time as usual. I can't figure him out." Kyo smiled. She guessed Yura was having a blast getting on Chiharu's nerves.

"He's a masochist. Just ignore him Chiharu, that's the best thing you can do." _Although I don't think he can do a really good job on that. _Kyo added as an afterthought.

"Easy for you to say." Kyo's smile widened at Chihaur's grumbling answer. She could hear as he started moving around in the sheets. When he finally settled down she cleared her throat to ask him ever since the whole thing started with Hitomi.

"So what are you planning to do about Hitomi Tenjo?" Chiharu took a moment to answer. "Well I'm not sure yet. I mean the only way to get rid of her would be to pay back all the money." Kyo felt reality hit her deep in her stomach. That stupid debt, it's what's caused all this chaos.

"Right I forgot about that." Kyo sighed and turned on her side facing the wall. If only she could pay off the debt, then Chiharu wouldn't have to go on those forced dates. Kyo began brainstorming. She could take out a loan but it was too much money. The other option was to ask around…..Kyo gasped and swiftly turned around twisting the covers around her. Chiharu got up alarmed and asked what had happened. Without turning on the lamp light Kyo looked up at Chiharu feeling happier than ever.

"Chiharu! I know how we can pay off the debt!"

"How?" Chiharu relaxed.

"Tsuyaka!" Chiharu frowned in puzzlement. He sat back down on the futon before asking.

"What is she rich or something?"

"Yes! Wait, how'd you know?" Chiharu's eyes widened.

"I don't I was just joking."

"Oh well anyways I'll ask her tomorrow. It might be a problem convincing her though." Chiharu laid back down putting linked hands behind his head.

"What do you mean?" Kyo looked down at him and couldn't help admiring his long body. The moonlight coming from her one window kind of made him look sexy. Kyo abruptly stopped her train of thought and forced herself to answer.

"She has some problems with her dad." She finally managed to say. Kyo fixed the covers binding her and sat Indian style facing Chiharu. She had a better view this way.

"Problems? What kind of problems?" Chiharu asked inconspicuous of Kyo's stare.

"They're kind of difficult to explain…." Kyo trailed off not completing her explanation. Chiharu turned his head straining a little to see Kyo. He finally noticed what direction her eyes were staring at. He automatically pulled the thin blanket over body cursing inside his mind that it only covered a little over half his body.

"Stop staring at me like that." Kyo brought her eyes back to his face and smiled. Chiharu was grateful for the darkness in the room. He was sure he felt a blush on his face.

"Like what?" she asked her smiled still plastered on her round face. Chiharu put his back to her.

"Nothing! Just go to sleep you perverted monkey." Chiharu murmured the last part closing his eyes in frustration. He opened them again when he heard Kyo giggle saying, "Look who's talking." Chiharu ignored her comment and closed his eyes again desperately searching for sleep.

* * *

**Coming up next is Tsuyaka's and Imai's relationship. I'm giving the KyoxHaru pair a break for a little bit and putting the spot light on these two tall and beautiful people. Feedback on this please! I still need a little more inspiration for this totally different pair. **


End file.
